Resplandor
by hina08
Summary: Porque la vida da giros inesperados. Porque la vida te puede elevar hasta el más hermoso paraíso y segundos después dejarte caer por el peor abismo. Aun así se puede ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

_Resumen:_

Porque la vida da giros inesperados. Porque la vida te puede elevar hasta el más hermoso paraíso y segundos después dejarte caer por el peor abismo. Aun así se puede ser feliz. Ella esta feliz con la compañia de él. Él se siente comodo al lado de ella. ¿Que giro inesperado les depara la vida?.

.

_La calma pasó a pánico en solo un segundo. Gritos desesperados y llantos inundaron el lugar, no se oía otra cosa, solo desesperación. Sus ojos trataron de enfocarse pero solo veía una luz amarilla borrosa, aparte de eso todo era oscuridad… _

.

.

.

Un fuerte timbre no paraba de sonar, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta que era su despertador que llevaba quince minutos sonando y si no se daba prisa perdería el tren y por ende llegaría tarde al colegio. Se levantó de prisa y se fue corriendo al baño, diez minutos después salió completamente empapada y a toda prisa para empezar a ponerse su uniforme. Ajustó en su lugar la pequeña falda negra que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, se apresuró en abotonar la camisa blanca y en ponerse encima de ésta la chaqueta, del mismo color de su falda, con el escudo del instituto a la altura del corazón. Se colocó las medias blancas, se peino rápidamente su azulada cabellera, agarró su maletín y corrió a la puerta de entrada; se puso sus zapatos y se despidió, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie le respondería.

Caminaba apresurada por las calles llenas de personas. La estación del subterráneo quedaba cerca de su casa pero ya casi era hora que el metro llegara. Respiro aliviada al bajar las escaleras y notar que aun el metro no había llegado. Se hizo espacio entre la multitud de gente y esperó la llegada de su transporte.

Cuando el metro hizo su parada las personas comenzaron a entrar en este, ese día especialmente estaba mas lleno de lo normal. Las personas hacían espacio para las demás quedando todos apretujados.

-Esto es molesto- comentaba un hombre que se encontraba cerca de la chica de ojos perlados.

-Tienes razón, todo por el maldito choque que hubo en la mañana- comentó otro hombre que se encontraba al lado del primero.

"_Entonces por eso esta tan lleno hoy"_ fueron los pensamientos de la joven al oír los comentarios de aquellos sujetos. Divisó todo a su alrededor, las primeras personas que entraron estaban sentadas pero al igual que ella la mayoría se encontraba parada. Observó un grupo de estudiantes enfrente, a su derecha había un chico que estaba tan cerca de ella que la incomodaba y cuando dirigió su mirada a su izquierda lo vio. Un chico alto de tez blanca, ojos ónix y cabello azabache. Él siempre iba en el mismo tren que ella, era distante y siempre estaba leyendo o escuchando música durante el trayecto. Lo único que sabia de él era que iba a su mismo colegio, lo cual era fácil deducirlo debido a que tenía la misma insignia que ella en el uniforme.

Bajó la mirada inmediatamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él era intimidante. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, podía sentir como sus brazos se rozaban, pero algo más le llamó la atención. El individuo que estaba a su lado derecho se acercaba cada vez más a ella y no era porque no tuviera espacio. Sintió como la mano de él rozaba su brazo y luego su espalda, fue ahí cuando se empezó a incomodar aun más. Se trato de mover a un lado para alejarse pero no había espacio.

El azabache iba con sus audífonos pero no estaba escuchando música. Notó como la pequeña chica, que segundos antes lo había estado observando, se arrimaba contra él. Frunció el ceño creyendo que lo único que ella quería, como las otras locas, era acercarse a él. Pero para su sorpresa ella lo que quería hacer era huir del individuo que tenia al lado, que al parecer se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

La peliazul se estremeció al sentir una mano rodear su cintura y se sorprendió cuando su rostro golpeo con algo suave. Le tomo unos cuantos segundos notar que la persona que la sujetaba era el joven de ojos negros, que la tenia atrapada en lo que parecía un abrazo. Sus ojos perlados se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta que él la estaba ayudando. Su cara estaba contra su pecho y podía aspirar aquel olor tan masculino, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al instante.

El ojinegro la atrajo hacia si en un agarre firme. Él no era de las personas que se la pasaba ayudando a otras pero si algo le molestaba era que se aprovecharan de una persona y más si era una mujer. Noto como el sujeto a su lado frunció el ceño pero no le dio importancia.

El viaje transcurrió normalmente y ya habían llegado a su respectiva parada. Ambos se bajaron del metro sin decir nada. La cabeza de la chica era un debate en esos momentos ya que le quería agradecer al joven por lo que hizo pero estaba tan avergonzada que no lo podía mirar a la cara. Detuvo su caminar mientras pensaba y decidió que le agradecería adecuadamente, pero para cuando levantó la mirada él ya no estaba a su lado. Lo buscó entre la multitud de gente y lo diviso subiendo las escaleras para salir del subterráneo, corrió apresuradamente para darle alcance.

-G-Gracias- mencionó cuando ya se encontraba a su lado, jadeando debido a la carrera.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-P-por ayudarme- sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo al recordar la escena

-Hmp- emitió el chico sin darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido. Ella lo observó detenidamente mientras trababa de seguirle el paso.

-Y-Yo me llamo Hi-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata- le habló mientras le sonreía. Él volteo a mirarla arqueando una ceja pero luego le respondió educadamente.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Hinata buscó ese nombre en su mente, lo había escuchado antes. Su sorpresa no fue para menos cuando recordó de donde lo había escuchado. Todas las chicas de su clase hablaban de él, del chico que catalogaban como el "más guapo del instituto" y por el que todas morían. Entonces una pregunta se le vino a la mente para confirmar si era él o no, aunque dos Sasuke Uchiha en el instituto era casi imposible.

-¿E-Estas en último año?-

-Sí- él dirigió su vista hacia ella que inmediatamente bajo la mirada –Y tu estas…- articulo una especie de pregunta

-Y-Yo es-estoy en la cla-clase 2-B- de un momento a otro su nerviosismo aumento sin saber porque. Ya a la distancia se podía observar el instituto en el que ambos estudiaban. Siguieron caminando sin decir mas nada, uno al lado del otro. Los susurros y risas a su alrededor taladraban los oídos de la Hyuga, sabia que estaban hablando de del Uchiha y de ella, en esos precisos momentos solo quería llegar y quedarse en su salón.

A Sasuke no le importaban los tontos comentarios que volaban a su alrededor, solo siguió caminando como si no ocurriese nada. Pero lo que si noto es que la chica a su lado se veía realmente incomoda, ante ese pensamiento solo sonrió para sus adentros. Aquella mujer si que era extraña. Pasados unos minutos ya estaban entrando al instituto y noto que lo único que quería hacer la ojiperla era huir.

-M-Muchas gracias por to-todo Uchiha-senpai- la joven hizo una gran reverencia y se retiro enseguida. Sasuke se quedo en su lugar con una ceja arqueada y pasados unos segundos metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a su salón.

.

La Hyuga subió de prisa al segundo piso donde quedaba su salón, abrió la puerta del mismo y se sentó en su respecto lugar. Suspiro aliviadamente, no le gustaba llamar la atención y de hecho no lo hacia. En su clase solo había tenido un amigo, Kiba, el mismo que hace una par de meses se había ido a vivir en América y por ende ahora se encontraba sola. No le molestaba estar sola, es mas ya casi se había acostumbrado, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien o por lo menos estar con alguna persona, pero su personalidad tímida le impedía conocer personas fácilmente.

.

Las clases avanzaron con normalidad y como siempre sin ninguna novedad. Esa tarde le tocaba a ella junto a dos compañeros mas hacer la limpieza de la clase. Se escuchó por todo el lugar el timbre que daba por terminadas las clases aquel día. Ella y dos chicos esperaron a que todos los alumnos salieran del salón para empezar con su labor.

El sol de la tarde poco a poco caía en el horizonte, escondiéndose para darle paso a la noche. La Hyuga miraba el atardecer por la ventana mientras barría los pisos, cuando algo le llamo la atención. Afuera, ya casi llegando a la salida del instituto, se encontraba la persona que hoy la había sacado de un apuro. El Uchiha iba acompañado de dos personas, una chica de cabello rosa y un joven rubio. Entonces un pensamiento se le cruzo por la mente y era que aquel grupo de personas en definitiva resaltaban.

.

.

.

Otra mañana iniciaba y esta vez la Hyuga se había levantado temprano. Se vistió y luego se preparo un desayuno decente. Se sentó en el gran comedor y recordó una vez mas lo sola que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su casa sin ninguna prisa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos caminando llego al subterráneo y espero que llegara el tren. A diferencia del día anterior, esa mañana el subterráneo no estaba tan colapsado. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos llego el esperado tren y subió abordo. Milagrosamente encontró un puesto donde sentarse, ya en su lugar inconscientemente recorrió con la mirada el vagón y sintió algo parecido a la decepción cuando no encontró a la persona que buscaba.

No sabía por que quería verlo. Tal vez lo quería conocer o solo tener alguien con quien hablar. Lo que le sorprendía era que había podido dejar de lado su timidez y le había agradecido por lo que había hecho por ella y eso ya era un gran paso.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo perdida en sus pensares pero cuando reaccionó ya había llegado a su parada. Respiró profundamente cuando salió del subterráneo y se dispuso a caminar la pequeña colina que dirigía hasta su instituto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pudiese que se estuviera ilusionando con la idea de tener un nuevo amigo, pero la realidad es otra y es que a veces las cosas no son como te las imaginas.

.

.

**. **

Saludos a todos. Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia que espero que les haya sido de su agrado hasta ahora. Este es un pequeño proyecto que me ha estado taladrado la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y por fin decidí plasmarlo. Les aviso que la historia se desarrollará de espacio pero será corta. Ya casi la acabo, aun así le estoy dando los últimos toques a los capítulos.

Sobre las explicaciones del capitulo quiero aclarar que los salones están distribuidos de la siguiente manera: Los de primer año están en el primer piso, los de segundo en el segundo piso y los de tercero (ultimo año) en el tercer piso. Hay cuatro pisos en el edificio pero lo que hay en el cuarto aparecerá mas adelante. Cada grado tiene cuatro salones (A, B, C, D). Esto es para que se hagan la idea pero no es que sea de mucha relevancia. Sasuke es mayor que Hinata por eso ella utiliza el termino "Senpai" con él.

Por ultimo, para los que leen mi otra historia, he tenido grandes problemas con ella. Después de pasar casi un año sin actualizar me dio vergüenza publicar solo un capitulo, así que decido terminarla y después ir y publicarla poco a poco. Pero resulta que mi disco duro se daño y perdí la historia, y casi la vida por la rabia que me lleve. Aun estoy tratando de recuperar la historia, y otra más que tenía, así que por favor pido paciencia que aunque tengo tiempo sin publicar nada no abandonare la escritura.

Sin mas que decir muchos saludos a todos y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer. Espero algunos reviews si es posible dándome ánimos, ideas o criticas; serán bien recibidos todos. Cuídense.

By: Hina08


	2. Chapter 2

Sus_ ojos se adaptaron a la abrumadora oscuridad. Sentía un dolor punzante apoderarse de su cabeza. Con esfuerzo se reincorporó mirando a su alrededor buscando entre el bullicio a una persona en especial…_

.

.

.

Ya era un poco tarde y lo más probable era que las clases hubiesen empezado ya, pero eso poco le importaba. Seguía caminando tranquilamente por la inclinada calle que conducía al instituto. Transitaba lentamente por la acera dirigiendo su atención a un libro que tenia entre manos, leyendo cada oración con una sorprendente rapidez.

Increíblemente llego a su salón sin interrumpir su lectura. Abrió la puerta y pudo divisar al profesor Azuma impartiendo su clase de matemáticas, solo lo miró unos segundos y volvió a posar su vista en el libro mientras se dirigía a su respectivo asiento ante la estupefacta mirada del profesor.

-Sasuke ¿Estas leyendo de nuevo ese libro?- susurro un chico rubio de ojos azules cuando su amigo se había sentado al frente suyo.

-No es tu problema, dobe- le dijo despreocupadamente el Uchiha sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Ustedes dos hagan silencio o Azuma-sensei se disgustara- mencionó una llamativa pelirosa en un exasperado susurro.

-Muy bonito Uchiha- habló en voz alta Azuma dirigiéndole una mirada enojada al pelinegro –Interrumpes a mitad de la clases- dijo mientras se acercaba al alumno –Entras si pedir permiso- se detuvo al encontrarse frente al joven que poco caso le estaba haciendo – ¡Y no me miras cuando te estoy hablando!- alzó mas la voz para llamar la mínima atención del insolente joven – ¡Si no piensas prestar atención a mi clase te sales en este preciso momento!- el castaño rio satisfactoriamente cuando el Uchiha levantó la mirada. Sasuke observó a su profesor directo a los ojos con una ceja arqueada, acto seguido sostuvo su maletín y se levanto dispuesto a salir del aula. Todos los alumnos observaban en silencio como el pelinegro hacia enojar al profesor sin dirigirle una palabra -¡Esto es inaudito!- exclamó totalmente exaltado Azuma, cortándole el paso al ojinegro -¡Te has ganado un castigo! ¡Te quiero después de clases en el salón de castigos!- Sasuke lo miro de nuevo unos segundos mas para después salir de aquella habitación esta vez sin nada que lo detuviese.

.

Cuando escuchó sonar el primer timbre que indicaba el descanso de clases, sabía que la calma había llegado a su fin. Estaba seguro que en menos de cinco minutos tendría a Naruto a su lado taladrando su oído.

-_Dicho y hecho_- pensó al notar como su amigo-rival se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, acompañado de Sakura.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?- gritó exaltado el rubio al estar al lado de su némesis -¡Por tu culpa Asuma-sensei nos dejo montañas de tarea!- Naruto revoloteaba al lado del azabache tratando de llamar la atención del mismo.

-Uzumaki ¿puedes callarte? Estoy tratando de leer- habló serio el Uchiha sin darle la mas mínima importancia a lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo.

-¡Ese libro ya lo has leído como ochenta veces!- exageró un poco el Uzumaki mientras se sentaba al lado del ojinegro, bajo la amplia sombra de un árbol.

-Estas exagerando- fue la primera vez que intervino la pelirosa, que ya se encontraba sentada al lado del Uchiha –Pero Naruto tiene razón, Sasuke- expresó con calma Sakura, algo extraño en ella -¿Por qué estas volviendo a leer el mismo libro?- cuestionó

-Yo no tengo que darles explicaciones de mi vida- manifestó con clara seriedad mientras cerraba el libro y apoyaba su cabeza en el tronco del árbol. Aquel libro fue uno de los primeros regalos que su hermano le envió al mudarse a América, era algo preciado para él, y ciertamente no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que lo leía.

Una misteriosa e imperceptible sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al notar en la ventana del segundo piso a la extraña chica que había conocido dos días atrás, que veía distraídamente hacia afuera con su mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano.

-Toma- Naruto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones al tirarle un cuaderno y un libro en las piernas sin la más mínima delicadeza –A todos nos mandaron montañas de tarea y eso te incluye a ti también- acto seguido rio escandalosamente como siempre lo hacia.

.

.

.

Hacia ya mas de una hora que el timbre había vuelto a sonar para que el alumnado se dirigiera a clases. Y llevaba más de una hora que no se podía concentrar en lo que estaba diciendo el profesor. No estaba segura del porque de su desconcentración solo sabia que si pasaba una abeja por la ventana le prestaría mas atención a esta que al que ahora se encontraba explicando un ejercicio matemático en la pizarra.

-Señorita Hyuga dígame cual es el resultado final de esta operación- articuló el profesor mientras se volvía hacia la susodicha –Señorita Hyuga- menciono por segunda vez. Un tic en su ojo izquierdo se hizo presente al verse ignorado por completo -¡Señorita Hyuga!- a la tercera vez la hizo reaccionar al dar un fuerte golpe a la mesa de la chica con la palma de la mano. Hinata brinco en el asiento alterada debido al fuerte sonido.

-H-Hai A-Asuma-s-sensei- logro articular nerviosa. Toda la clase exploto en risas debido a la reacción de la joven.

-Oh muchas gracias por concederme un segundo de su atención- ironizo Asuma visiblemente molesto –Hoy ha sido el día en que los alumnos no me presten atención a me dejen con la palabra en la boca- recordó con furia al insolente Uchiha –Para darles una pequeña motivación, quien no conteste correctamente mis preguntas ganara un castigo hoy- miró fijamente a la ruborizada chica –Y empezaremos por usted, señorita Hyuga- Hinata observo la pizarra y supo que estaba perdida, no entendía ni el titulo del tema.

.

El timbre volvió a sonar dando por terminada la fatídica clase de matemáticas. Hinata corrió a cambiarse para su clase de gimnasia, la cual transcurrió a una velocidad impresionante. La clase de lengua con Iruka-sensei también avanzó rápidamente. Luego seguía idiomas con Kurenai-sensei pero debido a su embarazo tuvieron ese bloque libre ya que no había suplente, por los momentos. Y como ultima clase le correspondía geografía con el profesor mas joven que había entrado al instituto, Sasori-sensei.

Había sido un día agotador para Hinata y sin poderlo impedir había llegado la hora de dirigirse al aula de castigos. Ahora que se encontraba caminando por el corredor del cuarto y ultimo piso del edificio, entendía lo que significaba lo que venia a continuación. Seria su primer castigo. Si su padre se enteraba la regañaría y esta vez le estaría dando un motivo para que le dijese lo inútil que era y la gran deshonra que representaba para su familia. Caminar por aquel desolado pasillo era como ir directo a la horca, y evitarlo empeoraría las cosas. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta correspondiente, respiro hondo una y otra vez, y al ultimo momento se acobardo, no quería estar en ese lugar le aterraba solo pensar las consecuencias. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando se estampó contra algo.

-¿Estas intentando escapar del castigo? Hyuga- Hinata retrocedió un paso y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

-Y-Yo…n-no- sus mejillas estaba rojas por la vergüenza, no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien mas a su lado, y hasta lo había golpeado – G-Gomenasai- formulo como pudo mientras hacia una gran reverencia. El Uchiha a todo eso solo elevo una ceja.

-Entremos- paso a su lado abriendo la puerta y accediendo a aquel lugar. Hinata observó el recorrido del joven, vio el interior del aula, suspiro y entró. Examino con la mirada todo el lugar, estaba mas lleno de lo que había imaginado. Había unas trece personas sin contarse ella misma, en su imaginación solo estaba ella sola ante la mirada histérica de su profesor. Volvió a examinar el lugar y se sentó en el primer asiento de la primera fila que se encontraba junto al gran ventanal. El Uchiha estaba sentado detrás de ella, cosa que la aliviaba un poco ya que más de la mitad de las personas presentes eran hombres y por lo tanto totales desconocidos. A su lado derecho, sentado encima de la mesa, se encontraba un chico castaño con un poco de delineador en los ojos y una extraña pintura purpura en el rostro. Solo alcanzo a detallar el chico a su lado debido a la aparición sorpresiva de Asuma-sensei.

-Kankuro que sea la ultima vez que te lo repita- el profesor se dirigió al joven que se encontraba sentado en la mesa –Ve a quitarte ese maquillaje o llamare a tu padre- menciono severo. El joven llamado Kankuro después de aquella advertencia salió del salón regresando a las diez minutos –Bien ya que están todos les pondré varios ejercicios y antes de finalizar los quiero en mi escritorio- se escucharon varias quejas ante aquellas palabras pero el sensei puso fin a las habladurías y empezó a copiar varios ejercicios, cuatro en total, cuatro largos y complicados ejercicios.

Asuma se sentó en el escritorio vigilando a los estudiantes que tenia enfrente y evitando que se distrajeran o hablaran. Todos, supuestamente, realizando los ejercicios. Transcurridos cuarenta y cinco minutos recibió una llamada de su esposa, Kurenai, que no se pudo negar a contestar, saliendo rápidamente del salón.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando se iría- se estiro en su asiento el castaño llamado Kankuro, que se veía mucho mas normal sin la pintura en el rostro. Kankuro miro a su alrededor, todos habían dejado sus cuadernos de lado, excepto una persona que nunca había visto en aquel lugar –Oye preciosa, eres nueva aquí- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación. Por su parte Hinata se inquieto al percatarse que se refería a ella –Tranquila no muerdo- dijo de forma burlona acercándose a la chica que se encogía mas en su asiento –Dime como te llamas- insistió. La Hyuga se sonrojo y de su boca no salía palabra alguna. Su timidez nunca permitía que conociera a alguien nuevo, por eso siempre estaba sola; cuando una persona se le acercaba a hablarle sus nervios aumentaban y balbuceaba sin lograr decir nada y después de unos minutos la catalogaban como "rara" –Entonces ¿no me dirás como te llamas?-

-Déjala ya, Kankuro- intervino el ojinegro que ya se estaba cansando de la persistencia del otro

-No te metas en donde no te llaman, Uchiha- las ultima palabra la soltó con cierta repulsión – Le estoy hablando a ella y que yo sepa no te pertenece- la Hyuga se estremeció al sentir la mano de Kankuro en su hombro

-Te dije que la dejes- ese chico tenía la misma facilidad que Naruto para sacarlo de sus cabales. Se levanto de su asiento desafiando al castaño, Sasuke Uchiha no permitiría que lo trataran como quisieran

-U-Uchiha-senpai o-onegai- trato de tranquilizarlo Hinata, no era para tanto. Las demás personas en el salón observaban expectantes lo que podría convertirse en una pelea.

-¿Qué intentas hacer Uchiha? A ver si eres tan valiente- la provocación de Kankuro le pareció tentadora y cuando estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse encima de aquel idiota sintió las pequeñas y temblorosas manos de la Hyuga sujetarle el hombro y en ese preciso instante entró Asuma-sensei, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta, nadie había alertado la llegada del profesor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunto alterado de nueva cuenta –Los dejo solos unos momentos y pareciera que fueran a golpearse- su sensei era mas perspicaz de lo que todos habían imaginado -Ustedes tres ¡sentados!- los tres jóvenes de pie acataron la orden inmediatamente. Asuma se masajeo las sienes y consulto la hora en su reloj, faltaba poco para las cinco de la tarde y para que su paciencia explotara –Tráiganme todos sus cuadernos y vayan saliendo, excepto Sabaku no, Uchiha y Hyuga- los demás "castigados" se movieron de prisa ansiosos por salir de aquel lugar y disfrutar lo que quedaba de tarde.

Hinata estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual, sabia que había hecho mal y ahora lo pagaría. Se recrimino todas sus acciones ese día y prometió a Kami que no volvería a hacer algo igual si la sacaba de aquel problema.

-Llamare a los representantes de ambos- la severa voz de Asuma-sensei la saco de sus pensamientos, y a los tres alumnos presentes se les hizo curiosa la palabra "ambos" ¿a quienes se refería? – Señorita Hyuga a usted nunca la he visto en esta actitud, y estoy claramente decepcionado-

-_Decepcionado…_- esa palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de la Hyuga que bajo la cabeza en claro signo de vergüenza.

-Hyuga te daré un segunda oportunidad, retírate- Hinata sujeto su maletín en una mano y su cuaderno en otra, al pasar al lado del escritorio deposito en este el cuaderno y salió rápidamente –Ustedes dos saben bien lo que ocurrirá- habló Asuma-sensei cuando la Hyuga salió del salón quedando solo él y sus dos alumnos.

-Vale, vale- suspiro cansado Kankuro mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo despreocupadamente – No es la primera vez que me castigan, sensei- dio media vuelta y recogió sus cosas. Lanzó, literalmente, su cuaderno al escritorio del sensei y se retiro del aula sin más.

Sasuke miró a Asuma mas no dijo palabra. Ordenó su maletín y, a diferencia de los otros dos, le entrego su cuaderno en las manos de su sensei y se retiro a paso tranquilo. El castaño quedo parado con su tic en el ojo izquierdo de vuelta. Empezaba a pensar que ya estaba demasiado viejo para aquel trabajo.

.

-Y-Yo g-gomenasai, U-Uchiha-senpai- expresó deprisa y con dificultad cuando vio que Sasuke salía del edificio, lo había estado esperando para disculparse. Sasuke no se detuvo en ningún momento.

-¿Siempre eres igual de problemática?- expresó tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la salida del instituto

-N-No- negó con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada dirigida al piso. El sol en el horizonte se empezaba a ocultar dejando a su paso hermosos colores violetas y naranja en el vasto cielo, un espectáculo digno de ver y totalmente ignorado por los dos jóvenes que caminaban por las calles que poco a poco se empezaban a iluminar por faroles de luz artificial tratando de alejar la oscuridad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al subterráneo y esperaron a que su metro apareciera. Cuando llegó se montaron si dirigirse la palabra, una por vergüenza y otro por indiferencia. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Sasuke saco sus auriculares y encendió la música mientras que Hinata solo veía por la ventana al frente suyo, y cabe destacar que no había mucho que ver solo la pared que pasaban a una rápida velocidad y las pequeñas luces iluminando aquel cerrado lugar.

Una voz anunciaba las paradas por unos altavoces. La Hyuga dudó si avisarle a su senpai que la próxima parada era la de ellos, pero prefirió callar. A su parecer ya le había provocado bastantes problemas. Cuando el metro se detuvo el Uchiha guardo sus auriculares y se levanto para salir, la ojiperla lo imito. Salieron del subterráneo y caminaron, una vez mas, juntos y en silencio. Pasaron a un lado de un hermoso lugar; era una laguna en medio de la cuidad, con bancos alrededor de la misma para descasar y una fuente en medio de esta que funcionaba con su propia agua. Era realmente excepcional y de noche relucía su esplendor iluminada por numerosos faroles. En los pequeños bancos se podían apreciar un considerable numero de parejas disfrutando de la belleza de la fuente, sin importarles el frio que se hacia presente debido a la llegada del invierno.

-Gomen- el azabache escuchó como su Kohai* se disculpaba de nueva cuenta. La observo de reojo y notó sus mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez por el frio, sus labios entreabiertos y como dirigía su mirada al piso como si fuera de lo más interesante.

-Ya te has disculpado suficiente- la mirada dubitativa de la chica se poso en él.

-¿No esta enojado?- cuestiono inmediatamente

-¿Debería estarlo?- le respondió con otra pregunta –_Sí_– se respondió a si mismo en su mente. Sin saber porque no se había molestado con ella por provocarle otro castigo. Tampoco le molestaba que lo acompañara todo el camino, sino todo lo contario. Encontraba cierta calidez cerca de aquella extraña joven, tal vez porque no era escandalosa como las demás y tampoco estaba buscando enamorarlo. Ella era diferente en muchos sentidos.

Hinata esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante lo escuchado. Poso su mirada en el joven azabache que tenia a su lado, el cual se encontraba con la vista perdida en el horizonte, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Del porque todas las chicas de su clase suspiraban al oír su nombre, y casi todas las del instituto estaban tras él. Se dio cuenta de la belleza de la que era poseedor el Uchiha. Sus ojos color ónix y cabello negro que hacían contraste con su blanquecina piel, su nariz perfilada sin ninguna imperfección, sus labios…

-¿Qué miras?- la pregunta de su senpai la saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se sonrojo inmediatamente al darse cuenta que había sido descubierta mientras lo observaba hipnotizada y como acto reflejo bajo la mirada. El Uchiha por su parte sonrió para sus adentros –Aquí me quedo yo- manifestó al mismo tiempo que detenía sus pasos. Hinata pestañeo un par de veces antes de comprender lo dicho. Observo a espaldas de Sasuke un enorme y lujoso edificio y comprendió que ahí vivía su senpai.

-H-Hai, h-hasta luego, U-Uchiha-senpai- hizo una gran reverencia y se marcho. Sasuke la observo seguir su camino un par de minutos más y entro por la enorme puerta del edificio.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata iba camino al subterráneo cuando recibió una llamada de su primo, Neji. Contestó alegre al oír la voz de su querido primo que le preguntaba como se encontraba. Su primo había llegado a ser como su hermano y era la persona que mas extrañaba en esos momentos, debido a que él se encontraba en Corea debido al trabajo. La llamada fue corta debido a que su nii-san se encontraba trabajando pero fue suficiente para alegrarle el día. Bajó al subterráneo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y esperó tranquilamente el metro.

-Ohayo, Uchiha-senpai- expresó con la misma alegría al divisar a Sasuke entre la multitud- El Uchiha noto el cambio en la Hyuga, se encontraba sonriendo, que no era tan extraño solo que esta vez era una sonrisa sincera; y destacando el hecho de que no había tartamudeado al saludarlo. El metro llegó y ambos accedieron quedando de pie.

-Sasuke- formulo el Uchiha ya sujeto a la agarradera del metro.

-¿Eh?-

-Dime solo Sasuke- Hinata sonrió de nuevo

-Sasuke-senpai entonces- se encontraba contenta, ya que al parecer aquel día lo había empezado con el pie derecho

Sasuke suspiro derrotado, después idearía una forma de deshacerse del "senpai" que no llegaba a agradarle. El recorrido del metro fue rápido y sin ningún imprevisto. Las puertas se abrieron en la parada correspondiente en la que se quedarían. Caminaron juntos de nuevo hacia el instituto pero antes de empezar a subir las escaleras para salir del subterráneo, una chica pasó al lado de Hinata corriendo, derribándole a su paso el maletín provocando que sus útiles se esparcieran por el suelo. La ojiperla se inclino inmediatamente para recoger sus cosas.

-Eres torpe, Hyuga- le dijo el pelinegro al agacharse a ayudarla. Se extrañó, una vez mas, por la sonrisa que le dirigió esta.

-Hinata, dime solo Hinata-

.

.

.

*Kohai: Es lo contrario de senpai. Una manera de referirse a los estudiantes menores. Senpai- Kohai.

Hola saludos a todos. Primero que todo Feliz Año. Espero que hayan comenzado este nuevo año 2012 con el pie derecho y que sea un año prospero para todos.

Bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda, comentario, critica (constructiva), o cualquier cosa escríbanme. Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios sobre la historia, me hicieron muy feliz.

Gracias a:

peste21

kaila maya the whater

Dentro de una semana el otro capitulo. Estere esperando ansiosa sus comentarios opiniones y sugerencias. Muchos saludos.

By: Hina08


	3. Chapter 3

_Gritos…llantos…alaridos de dolor, era lo único que sus oídos alcanzaban a escuchar. Su cuerpo dolía y sus parpados pesaban. Sus extremidades no respondían las órdenes de su cerebro. Se encontraba semiinconsciente. Pero entre todo el ruido a su alrededor, le pareció oír su nombre…_

.

.

.

Una semana había transcurrido y todo se había vuelto una especie de rutina. En la mañana se encontraban en el subterráneo y caminaban juntos hasta el instituto, y a veces en las tardes, después de clases, volvían juntos a casa. No había ningún tipo de compromiso ni presión de por medio, solo se daba porque sí y ellos no se oponían.

Se encontraban caminando la pequeña colina, que recorrían todos los días para ir a su instituto. Como siempre no hablaban mucho pero el silencio entre ambos era cómodo y suficiente. Desde hacia una semana atrás, cuando iniciaron sus involuntarios encuentros y se dirigían juntos al instituto, números rumores comenzaron a circular.

"_¿Quién es la chica que acompaña a Sasuke-kun?" "¡Como se atreve a estar con él!" "¿Son novios?" "Se dice que ya tuvieron sexo" "Es una regalada" "¡Escuche que acompaña a Sasuke-kun a su departamento todas las noches!" "¡Sasuke-kun es muy guapo como para estar con ella!"…_ Y otros muchos comentarios.

Y por supuesto estos rumores llegaron a oídos de los dos mejores amigos del azabache, Naruto y Sakura, quienes al principio pensaron que era un escándalo innecesario por parte de las enloquecidas fans de su amigo. Pero ahora, una semana después, los rumores continuaban y la curiosidad los estaba matando. Habían intentado conocer a la susodicha pero solo la habían logrado ver a unos aproximados diez metros de distancia, que no eran suficiente para detallarla; y Sasuke nunca mencionaba nada de ella y cuando trataban de averiguar algo cambiaba el tema hábilmente sin que se dieran cuenta.

En resumen la chica que estaba con Sasuke era un misterio para sus amigos.

El azabache hacia caso omiso a los comentarios, como de costumbre. Pero una historia completamente diferente era la ojiperla, que cada vez le incomodaba más dichos rumores. A veces las chicas de su clase se le acercaban solo para preguntar cosas sobre su senpai, algunas más inadecuadas que otras. Las chicas de cursos inferiores a ella la veían con burla y algunas con admiración, pero las de clases mayores siempre la observaban y señalaban con furia.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Hinata volteo hacia la izquierda y noto a tres hermosas chicas al otro lado de la calle haciéndoles señas a su senpai -¡Sasuke-kun!- insistían

-S-Sasuke-senpai, c-creo que l-lo llaman- dijo indecisa la peliazul notando como Sasuke las ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Ignóralas- habló con indiferencia. El ojinegro escuchaba los alaridos de aquellas locas, que lo sacaban de quicio. Sin darles la mas mínima importancia, bajó su mirada para observar como Hinata aun las veía con cara de tristeza, cosa que le causo gracia, ya que la Hyuga era en extremo inocente –Si tanto te preocupa que las ignore puedes saludarlas- comentó en un extraño tono burlón el azabache.

-N-No- negó rápidamente la ojiperla. Sabia muy bien que ellas querían la atención de él, no la suya. Continuaron subiendo por la inclinada acera hasta que se escucho un clic y en un segundo la mitad de las cosas del pelinegro se encontraban en el piso.

-Maldición- exclamó enojado al ver como su maletín se encontraba abierto. Ahora que recordaba había salido deprisa de su casa y no llego a asegurarlo –Lo torpe se contagia- su segundo comentario lo dejó escapar en tono burlón dirigiendo la indirecta a la peliazul a su lado, que al entender a que se refería sonrió y se agacho para ayudar a recoger las cosas de su senpai.

La Hyuga no pudo disimular la sorpresa al tener el libro que mas había ansiado en sus manos. Aquel era el mejor autor de libros de misterios que había leído, siendo ese libro que tenia entre sus manos el que culminaba la saga. Habían tres libros antes que ese, siendo el cuarto imposible de encontrar.

-¿Te gusta ese libro?- pregunto el Uchiha, al cual no había pasado desapercibida la sorpresa de la joven y sus ojos llenos de emoción.

-He leído los tres anteriores- mencionó la ojiperla en una especie de trance –Pero este lo he buscado desde el año pasado- sus ojos aun estaban prendados a la portada del libro.

-Puedes quedártelo- terminando de recoger sus útiles se puso de pie, ignorando todas las miradas que se había posado en ellos dos.

-Y-Yo no p-puedo- Hinata salió de su trance y estiro sus brazos para devolver el libro a su dueño

-Te lo estoy dando- manifestó con indiferencia el joven

-P-Pero es s-suyo- declaró aun con los brazos extendidos la peliazul

-Has lo que quieras- Sasuke reanudo su caminata sin agarrar el libro de vuelta –Es tuyo- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de dejarla atrás. Hinata lo observo asombrada, sostuvo el libro con fuerzas contra su pecho. Su corazón latía rápidamente, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Se recriminó inmediatamente al percatarse que él le había obsequiado algo y no se lo había agradecido. Volvió a abrazar el libro con fuerzas posando su mirada en el piso y algo le llamo la atención. Se agacho y recogió lo que era un teléfono celular negro, comprendió al instante que era de su senpai. Sin embargo al volver su vista al frente él ya no se encontraba.

.

Hinata había pasado la hora de descanso buscando a Sasuke para devolverle su celular, pero por mas que buscó no lo pudo encontrar. Ahora se encontraba en clase de biología y mientras veía distraídamente por la ventana divisó caminando por el patio a su senpai acompañado de un chico rubio, e instintivamente se levantó de su asiento para ir tras él.

-Hyuga-san ¿desea compartir algo con la clase?- había hablado Kakashi-sensei. Hinata se dio un golpe mental por haberse olvidado que estaba a mitad de la clase. Se puso tan nerviosa que empezó a balbucear incoherencias, ganándose un regaño y las risas de toda su clase.

.

Acababa de sonar el último timbre, indicando el final de las clases por ese día. Recogió todos sus útiles y los guardó bien en su maletín para acto seguido salir corriendo, literalmente, al tercer piso en donde se encontraba el aula de su senpai.

Trató de distinguir entre la oleada de alumnos que salían de las aulas a alguien familiar y fue en ese momento donde reconoció una cabellera rubia.

-S-Sumimasen- detuvo al joven justo antes que bajara las escaleras -¿C-Conoces a S-Sasuke-senpai?- tartamudeó nerviosa al encontrarse ante un total desconocido.

-Sí- Naruto la miraba intrigado. No era la primera vez que una fan de su amigo le hablaba pero ella parecía diferente a todas, sin ese aire de locura y obsesión -¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto cordialmente y extrañado por la actitud de la joven.

-G-Gomen, soy Hinata Hyuga, e-estoy en la c-clase 2-B. Un gusto- después de su presentación hizo una reverencia

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- pronuncio enérgicamente su nombre como de costumbre. Pero en su cabeza hacia eco el nombre de la chica, Hinata, de alguna parte le sonaba. Lo medito unos segundos mas hasta que su memoria dio en el blanco y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión -¡¿Eres ESA Hinata?- gritó emocionado.

-E-Etto – el grito del ojiazul la había descolocado. ¿A que se refería con "ESA"?

-Oh gomen, gomen- se disculpo el rubio al entender que se había dejado llevar por la emoción -¿Eres la que toma el metro con el teme?- pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y le regalaba la gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

-¿T-Teme?- segundos después fue que la chica comprendió que se refería a Sasuke -¡Ah! H-Hai- ruborizada agradeció que para esas alturas el pasillo ya estuviese despejado y solo se encontraran ellos dos en el tercer piso. Naruto no podía creer aun que la chica con la que estaba Sasuke le estuviera hablando, y ahora que percataba era bastante linda.

-¿Y lo buscabas a él o a mí?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa que no paso desapercibida por la ojiperla.

-N-No… y-yo- se apresuró en aclarar. Abrió su maletín y saco de éste el celular negro, sin embargo hubo algo en el interior que le llamo la atención al rubio –M-Me preguntaba s-si p-podías entregarle e-esto a Sasuke-senpai- extendió su mano con el celular. Naruto inmediatamente lo sostuvo identificándolo como el de su amigo –L-Lo dejó c-caer esta m-mañana c-camino acá- explicó antes de que el rubio preguntara algo.

-¿Puedo ver el libro que tienes ahí?- preguntó Naruto un poco serio. Hinata no entendía mucho a que se debía la petición mas no dijo nada, sacó el libro y se lo mostró. Naruto lo agarro y lo abrió observando la contra portada, recordando como un año atrás había rayado con marcador rojo la contraportada de aquel libro y su amigo casi lo envía al hospital -¿Quién te dio esto?- volvió a preguntar sin apartar su mirada de las rayas rojas que resaltaban entre las letras negras.

-S-Sasuke-senpai- la Hyuga observaba la expresión de sorpresa que se formaba en el rosto del rubio sin entender el por que -¿H-Hay algún p-problema?- interrogó con clara inocencia

-N-No ninguno- Naruto le entrego el libro a la chica sin poder creer todavía lo que le estaba diciendo. Su amigo debía andar en algo serio con aquella peliazul como para regalar algo tan preciado para él, pensó.

-¿V-Vas a p-poder entregarle s-su c-celular?- Hinata guardo de nueva cuenta el libro en su maletín y lo cerro bien.

-¡Claro!- la naturalidad del rubio volvió a surgir sorprendentemente rápido –En estos momentos voy a encontrarme con él- expresó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-A-Arigato, Uzumaki-senpai- la ojiperla le sonrió agradecida.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-H-Hai. E-Entonces t-también llámame por mi n-nombre- dijo sonrojada Hinata. Nunca agarraba tanta confianza en un solo encuentro, pero aquel rubio le hacia sentir como si se conocieran años –M-Me retiro, N-Naruto-senpai- volvió a hacer una reverencia como cuando se presentó.

-Esta bien Hinata-chan. Hasta luego- el rubio agito la mano en forma de despedida hasta que perdió de vista a la joven que bajaba las escaleras. Miro el celular de su némesis y sonrió ampliamente, hasta que su propio celular sonó, siendo Sakura gritándole que lo estaban esperando desde hace un buen rato e inmediatamente salió corriendo al encuentro de sus amigos.

.

.

.

Se encontró con Sakura en el campo de futbol detrás del instituto. Agitó la mano mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Baka- le regañó la Haruno que se encontraba sentada en las gradas –Sasuke ya se esta cambiando- la ojijade observó desconfiada como su amigo se sentó a su lado con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-A que no adivinas a quien conocí hoy- dijo emocionado Naruto palpando el bulto que hacia en su bolsillo el celular de su amigo. Sakura lo observaba con lastima pensando seriamente que se había vuelto loco.

-Sorpréndenos- la voz seria de Sasuke sorprendió a los otros dos que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Naruto dejo escapar una sonora carcajada al ver a su amigo-rival frente a frente, entonces saco el celular de su bolsillo y se lo entrego.

-Aquí tienes, Sasuke-senpai- Naruto trato de imitar la delicada voz de Hinata. Sasuke recibió lo que le entregaba su amigo notando que era su celular, que ya había dado por perdido. Fue entonces cuando la ultima palabra recobro sentido en su mente. Maldijo en su mente lo que Hinata le pudo haber dicho al idiota de Naruto.

-¿Naruto que te ocurre?- pregunto Sakura sin entender porque su rubio amigo se reía como desquiciado mientras que Sasuke se ponía mas serio de lo normal

-Pregúntaselo a Sasuke-senpai- decía sin parar de reírse en la cara de Sasuke. Sakura no entendía nada y al ver el rostro de Sasuke comprendió que el no le iba a decir ni media palabra.

-¡Naruto!- ya harta de ser ignorada, y de la histérica risa de su amigo, le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo callar.

-No tenias porque hacer eso, Sakura-chan- Naruto se sobaba la cabeza mientras volvía a reír un poco, deteniéndose al instante al ver la mirada asesina de su compañera –Hai, Hai no me veas así- le expresó despreocupadamente –Hoy conocí a la misteriosa chica que esta con Sasuke- declaro sonriente al ver la cara de asombro que puso su amiga. En cambio a Sasuke no le hizo la más mínima gracia –Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga- empezó a decirle a Sakura lo mas básico. Sasuke dispuesto a no tolerar las bromas de su amigo se retiro, mas fue seguido por los otros dos – ¡Y es un sueño de chica! Linda, dulce, inocente y lo más importante es menor- lo ultimo lo dijo bien alto para molestar a su amigo –Ya entiendo porque es tu novia- comento distraídamente.

-Ella no es nada mío- expresó serio el Uchiha. Comenzando a pensar que Hinata le había dicho eso a Naruto.

-¿Ah, no?- el rubio se hizo el desentendido –Entonces debe ser algo importante para ti como para regalarle el libro que de dio Itachi- El Uchiha apretó los puños deduciendo que la Hyuga estaba presumiendo con eso.

-_Mañana me las pagara_- dijo para sus adentros, pensando en la mejor forma de torturarla. No podía creer que había pensado que era diferente a las demás.

-¿Ese libro?- preguntó Sakura asombrada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Hai- le afirmo a Sakura con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza –Cuando sacó el celular del teme vi el libro en si maletín- explicó detalladamente el rubio mientras seguía caminando tras su amigo –Se lo pedí para verlo de cerca y es el libro de Sasuke- Sasuke escuchaba atentamente el relato comprendiendo que había sacado conclusiones antes de tiempo –Después cuando le pregunte quien se lo había dado dijo que Sasuke. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?- el rubio se dejo llevar por la emoción y sujeto a su amiga de los hombros y la zarandeo recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Sakura después de todo ese relato quedó sorprendida. Sonrió ante la idea de que a Sasuke le gustara esa chica, su amigo también merecía ser feliz.

-A Sasuke-teme le gusta Hinata- canturreo el rubio alrededor de su amigo, que ya se encontraba al borde de la histeria.

-Cállate dobe- Naruto recibió otro golpe cortesía del pelinegro.

- ¡Ya basta!- Sakura tranquilizo los ánimos de sus amigos -¡Naruto si a Sasuke le gusta esa chica no tienes porque publicarlo!-

-Me largo- menciono el Uchiha mientras se apartaba de sus amigos que estaban atacados de la risa. Tenia en claro que Hinata y él no eran nada y mucho menos a él le gustaba ella, aun así no aguantaría la burla de dos inmaduros. Llego rápidamente al subterráneo y agarro el metro. Casi se queda dormido debido al cansancio por los fuertes ejercicios que realizo ese día. Bajó en su estación correspondiente y salió del subterráneo. Aun el sol no se había ocultado, pintando de naranja el cielo, a pesar de que la luna ya había hecho aparición. Al pasar por la laguna, volvió su cara a un lado para observar la fuente y vio algo que hizo clic en su curiosidad. Paradas frente a frente se encontraban una pelirroja y Hinata, al parecer la chica de cabello rojo le estaba hablando a la ojiperla, pero desde donde estaba no lograba escuchar nada.

.

Después de hablar con Naruto, Hinata se dirigió a su casa. Como de costumbre cogió el metro y se quedo en la misma estación de siempre. Iba a un paso calmado sin ninguna prisa, después de todo nadie la esperaba en casa. Cuando paso cerca de la laguna decidió acercarse, desde la acera bajó los ocho escalones hasta volver a pisar el pavimento. Observo la fuente que se encontraba en el centro de la laguna un tiempo quedando hipnotizada con el salpicar del agua. Cuando volvió en si, dio media vuelta pero cuando subió el primer escalón para volver a la acera una chica de llamativos cabellos rojos y ojos azul profundo detuvo su paso. Después de verla unos segundos Hinata la reconoció, aquella joven estudiaba con ella.

-Vamos a hablar, Hyuga- dijo altanera la chica. Dio un paso al frente haciendo que Hinata descendiera el escalón y después retrocediera hasta quedar en donde segundos antes había estado parada.

-¿S-Sobre que?- preguntó curiosa la Hyuga. Aquella pelirroja nunca la había tratado, de que querría hablar con ella.

-¿Sasuke-kun y tú tienen algún tipo de relación?- dejo salir las palabras con arrogancia y desprecio.

-_Tenia que ser- _pensó Hinata al oír la pregunta que la otra había formulado –N-No- aseguró, pero quiso haberlo dicho con un poco mas de confianza.

-¿Entonces por que siempre están juntos?- la ojiazul puso sus manos hechas puños sobre sus caderas. Demostrando superioridad ante la Hyuga.

-N-No s-siempre estamos j-juntos- declaró nerviosa ante el hecho de que ni ella misma sabia porque caminaban juntos hasta el instituto.

-Óyeme mosquita muerta, se que estas tras Sasuke-kun- Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la actitud y el tono que empleo la otra chica

-T-Tu no tienes derecho d-de insultarme- se defendió la ojiperla visiblemente molesta, cosa extraña en ella – Yo no estoy tras S-Sasuke-senpai, y tampoco tendría que darte explicaciones de n-nada-

-¡Sasuke-kun es mío que te quede claro!- expreso exaltada la pelirroja. Hinata no creía lo que estaba viviendo, aquella chica le estaba recriminando estar con Sasuke y le estaba prohibiendo volver verlo, pensando que ella y Sasuke tenían una relación amorosa. Rio para sus adentros ante la situación.

-Él no es un objeto- manifestó Hinata, sorprendiéndose a si misma por no tartamudear

-¡Cállate!- perdiendo los estribos completamente la pelirroja abofeteo a la ojiperla. Hinata no se movió ni un centímetro, totalmente impactada, su mejilla poco a poco se torno roja y empezó a arder –Si te vuelvo a ver con él sabrás lo que es estar en el infierno- Hinata inconscientemente sonrió ante lo dicho. Aquella chica hablaba como si conociera lo que es el infierno.

La ojiazul al ver la sonrisa de la Hyuga perdió totalmente la razón. Grito histérica mientras empujaba a la peliazul. Hinata no lo vio venir, dio un paso atrás para recuperar el equilibrio, sorpresa fue la que se llevo al notar que un paso atrás no había suelo. Sin poder hacer nada cayó al agua helada.

La joven de ojos azules sonrió en voz alta mientras se iba de aquel lugar a toda velocidad dejando en el agua a la ojiperla.

El agua era mas profunda de lo que había imaginado. Al salir a la superficie respiro profundo sujetando con una mano el pavimento, fue entonces cuando noto su maletín a un lado suyo, totalmente empapado. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

.

Sasuke había presenciado perplejo toda la escena. Estaba dispuesto a intervenir cuando la pelirroja golpeo a Hinata pero sin saber porque se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como la otra arrojaba a la ojiperla al agua, para después salir corriendo del lugar, pasando a su lado sin notar siquiera su presencia.

Noto como la Hyuga se aguantaba del pavimento para no volver a hundirse, y miro extrañado el cambio de expresión en ella. Vio como saco inmediatamente su maletín del agua y posaba su peso en los brazos para salir ella. Arrodillada y temblando por el frio empezó a abrir su maletín, el Uchiha empezó a acercase cuando notó que se encontraba llorando y sus pasos se vieron detenidos de nueva cuanta al ver como de su maletín sacaba el libro, que él le había dado, completamente mojado.

.

Sintió que se moría al ver el libro cubierto de agua. Empezó a sollozar mas fuerte sin poder evitarlo, el aliento se le iba en cada sollozo. De sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas de dolor e impotencia, abrazó el libro fuertemente.

-Llorando no se soluciona nada- el cuerpo de la chica tembló al escuchar aquella voz. No lo pudo mirar a los ojos, no quería. Se sorprendió al sentir algo cálido cubriendo su cuerpo y al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme y se la había puesto a ella –Levántate- su voz fue tan severa que pareció una orden.

Hinata se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo dado que todo su cuerpo tiritaba por el frio. Al ver a su alrededor la Hyuga se encontró con unos cuantos espectadores que susurraban cosas entre ellos. Sasuke levanto el maletín de ella para luego empezar a caminar. Cada ráfaga de viento hacia sufrir a la chica. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios empezaron a tornarse morados.

Hinata vio con desazón como el sol se terminaba de ocultar dando paso a la helada noche. En aquel momento fue cuando sintió que Sasuke pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura, ayudándola a caminar y regalándole un poco de su calor.

Cuando iniciaron su caminata Sasuke ya estaba pensando que hacer. Ella no llegaría hasta su casa sin ganarse un resfriado o algo aun peor. Hinata trato de negarse cuando él le dijo que subirían a su departamento, pero Sasuke casi la arrastra, pues no iba a recibir un no como respuesta.

Al estar arriba, en el octavo piso específicamente, Sasuke abrió con algunos problemas la puerta, ya adentro soltó ambos maletines en el suelo, le quito la chaqueta suya a la Hyuga y le arrebato el libro de las manos; y sin quitar su brazo de la cintura de la chica la llevo hasta el baño de su cuarto, la metió a la regadera y abrió la llave de agua caliente, mojándose un poco él también.

-Aquí hay toallas- señaló un pequeño armario dentro del baño –Quítate la ropa y la dejas aquí, yo después la recogeré – Hinata aun temblaba del frio, pero mediante el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo los temblores disminuían –En mi cama habrá ropa para cuando salgas- después de aquellas palabras salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ya en su habitación se quito la camisa del uniforme y los pantalones que estaban húmedos. Se cambio rápidamente poniéndose un pantalón y una camisa negra. Luego reviso su armario en busca de algo que le quedara a la chica consiguiendo un pantalón corto que le quedaba pequeño y una camisa gris en iguales condiciones. Dejo la ropa en la cama y salió de su habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de té para cuando saliera Hinata.

Se sentó en el sofá mirando fijamente el maletín de ella en el piso, escurriendo. Ella solo había sacado el libro de él, no saco ni su celular, ni sus cuadernos. Escucho como el agua de la regadera se detenía y espero, con un poco de impaciencia, que la joven saliera del cuarto. Pasados unos minutos noto que la puerta de su habitación se abría y salía la ojiperla con sus ropas empapadas en brazos. Se levantó y agarro la ropa para después dirigirse a la secadora.

-En la cocina hay té caliente, bébelo- Hinata asintió en silencio y se dirigió a donde creía que estaba la cocina. Encontró el té se sirvió para ella y para él y salió a la sala de nuevo. Sasuke observo su rostro, al cual le había vuelto el color estando la chica con su típico sonrojo.

Detalló su cuerpo en un rápido vistazo, la camisa le quedaba holgada pero la hacia ver extremadamente inocente, su cabello aun húmedo mojaba un poco la camisa. El pantalón también le quedaba grande pero solo lo tendría puesto hasta que sus ropas se secaran.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá?- pregunto mirando fijamente los ojos perlas de ella, que inmediatamente bajo la mirada -¿Por qué te golpeo esa chica?- a Hinata le dieron ganas de llorar nuevamente. Él había presenciado todo el espectáculo pero al parecer no sabía la razón de este.

-S-Simplemente l-le c-caigo mal- le dedicó una sonrisa forzada mientras lo decía. Prefirió no decirle que él había sido la razón, ya le había causado suficiente problemas según su parecer. Aun así a Sasuke no lo convenció del todo aquella respuesta pero decidió dejarlo así.

Hinata se levanto y recogió el libro del suelo, de nuevo sintió que las lágrimas venia a sus ojos.

-Y-Yo…G-Gomen- dijo dificultosamente mientras que unas lágrimas traicioneras descendían por sus mejillas –S-Soy t-tan t-torpe- apretó entre sus manos aquel libro en un vano intento por dejar de llorar. Sabía que acababa de estropear algo importante, el primer obsequio que le habían dado después de que Kiba se había ido.

-No fue tu culpa- Sasuke suspiro cansado, había sido un día muy agitado y no tenia energía suficiente. Pero sabía que mañana querría matar a alguien. Hinata se sentó en el sofá con el libro en brazos, noto como Sasuke recostaba la cabeza el en respaldo del mueble y una duda se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Y t-tus p-padres?- pregunto inocentemente

-Están muertos- respondió sin más el azabache. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa, después se sintió culpable por preguntar –Solo estamos mi hermano y yo- prosiguió sabiendo que ella se sentiría incomoda –Él esta en América-

-Y-Yo n-no d-debí p-preguntar-

-No había modo de que lo supieras- respondió despreocupadamente el ojinegro. Siempre recordaba a sus padres, pero algo que le había enseñado Naruto, no de muy buena manera, era que no podía descargar su rabia contra las otras personas.

Los minutos pasaron y no dijeron nada. Hinata por miedo a tocar otro tema sensible y Sasuke porque solo quería descansar. Transcurrió media hora y la secadora empezó a sonar indicando que la ropa estaba seca. Sasuke se levanto y la recogió y se la entrego a la joven que fue enseguida a cambiarse. Con el uniforme puesto se coloco los zapatos, aun húmedos y salió de la habitación del pelinegro, lista para partir.

Sasuke se levanto al verla salir de la habitación y tomo las llaves del su departamento. Hinata recogió su maletín, mojado, y en la otra mano sostuvo el libro, que estaba dispuesta a secar cuando estuviera en su casa. Al llegar abajo Hinata estaba apunto de despedirse cuando Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa- dijo adivinando las palabras de la Hyuga.

-N-No es n-necesario, senpai- trato de negarse nuevamente

-Ya es tarde, te acompaño- insistió el pelinegro empezando a caminar. Hinata suspiro derrotada y le dio alcance. Al cabo de diez minutos Hinata se detuvo en una enorme casa con una imponente reja a su alrededor.

-E-Es a-aquí- Sasuke esperó a que ella abriera la puerta para después marcharse, y algo que le llamo la atención fue que todas las luces de la casa se encontraban apagadas –G-Gracias por t-todo, S-Sasuke-senpai- mencionó Hinata al abrir la reja –H-Hasta l-luego- Sasuke solo levanto una mano en forma de despedida y se retiró. Hinata entró en la casa encendiendo todas las luces, como de costumbre. Se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación y con una secadora de cabello se dispuso a secar el libro.

.

.

.

Hola a todos. Bueno aquí le dije la continuación, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Disculpen la demora, la verdad iba a actualizar el lunes pero un viaje imprevisto salió así que no me quedo de otra; pero igual siento que no me tarde mucho que digamos. En estos momentos subo la continuación y me vuelvo a ir de viaje así que no creo q pueda actualizar muy rápido, aunque hare todo lo posible.

Le doy mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, que de verdad me anima mucho. Y aunque la historia no es la más leída igual estoy satisfecha con lo que escribo y me alegra que a algunas personas también les guste. Antes de agradecerles a mis lectores quiero responderle a una persona en especial que dejo un comentario que lejos de ser una crítica constructiva fue insultante, no solo hacia mí sino hacia todas las autoras de .

Misty-chan7: Te diré una cosa, si quieres ir por el mundo insultado a las personas es tu problema pero así no llegaras a nada. A tu comentario ni siquiera se le puede llamar "critica", simplemente insultaste a diestra y siniestra a todo mundo. Y si no te gustan las historias que publican aquí porque simplemente no te vas y dejas a las otras personas tranquilas. La gente como tu me da lastima pues no estas conforme contigo misma y quieres hacer sentir a los demás miserables. Y te informo que le dejaste el comentario equivocado a la autora equivocada pues no harás que me sienta mal con solo esas palabras tendrás que esforzar tu diminuto cerebro un poco mas.

Kasumi-chaan: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y perdón por la espera. Tratare de subir pronto el próximo capitulo. Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado. Muchos saludos y cuídate.

Kaila maya the whater: Agradezco tu comentario. Y pues si trato de describir a Hinata como una persona tierna pues como no tiene amigos es mas reservada. Jajaja y no puedo creer que a ti también te haya pasado algo parecido, tienes que prestar atención a clases jaja, a mi me paso también pero me salve de un castigo xD, y pues en mi caso yo miraba por la puerta no la ventana pero igual ambas son nocivas. Y bueno espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y lo mas seguro es que actualice la próxima semana arriba, igual no creo que tarde mucho. Muchos saludos y cuídate, nos estamos leyendo.

Kami: Me halaga que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, cada comentario me anima mas a continuar.

peste21: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me complace que cada capitulo se te haga interesante, ese es el punto. Pues de aquí en adelante es que empieza lo bueno y se acerca más a la trama central. Espero que te haya agradado este capitulo. Cuídate mucho.

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora. Les agradezco a todos mis lectores por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia. Ya saben cualquier duda, opinión, critica (constructiva) yo estoy a la orden. Sin más que decir muchos saludos a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Su mente trataba de procesar todo lo sucedido, pero sus recuerdos estaban borrosos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Como fue que llego ahí? Poco a poco sus recuerdos surgieron y sintió su corazón acelerarse... _

.

.

.

Hinata corría por los pasillos del instituto, estaba llegando tarde. Se había quedado despierta hasta tarde secando el libro, que no quedo como antes pero estaba presentable. Llego a su salón y pidió permiso para entrar, ganándose la reprimenda del sensei.

.

Ya pasado medio día se encontraba en la hora del descanso. Se dirigió a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer. Debido a que se había quedado despierta toda la noche y solo había conseguido dormir unas dos horas, no había tenido tiempo para preparar su bento. Suspiró cansada al ver la enorme fila para comprar los alimentos.

-¡Ohayo Hinata-chan!- Hinata volteo hacia donde había escuchado su nombre viendo a Naruto acercarse con una mano en alto en forma de saludo.

-O-Ohayo Naruto-senpai- inclinó un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo. Naruto se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Vas a comprar tu almuerzo?- Hinata sonrió ante la obvia respuesta. Asintió regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas –Oe ¿Por qué no vienes y almuerzas con nosotros?- preguntó animado el ojiazul, que se percato de la indecisión de la joven – ¡Vamos! Te quiero presentar a alguien- Hinata dudo unos segundos pero terminó accediendo.

Ambos hicieron la fila de la cafetería. Al llegar solo encontraron pan dulce como único alimento. Los dos decepcionados compraron lo que había y se retiraron a donde se encontraban los demás.

Hinata se sintió nerviosa al divisar bajo un frondoso árbol a Sasuke y a una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas.

-Adivinen a quien traje- menciono el rubio acercándose a sus dos amigos. Sakura levanto la vista hacia el rubio y luego la poso en la chica a su lado.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto un tanto desconfiada Sakura. Por otra parte escucho un bufido proveniente de Sasuke.

-ELLA es Hinata-chan- Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Esa era la chica que estaba con Sasuke, a la cual él le regalo su más preciada posesión. No pensó que esa clase de chica se acercara a Sasuke, se veía tan callada.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- interrumpió Sasuke- _Hinata-chan_ – pensó el azabache. ¿Desde cuando le tenia tanta confianza?

-Hai, toma- Naruto le arrojo el pan a su amigo, golpeándolo en la cabeza. El ojinegro sostuvo el paquete en sus manos y al detallarlo se lo lanzo de vuelta al rubio, golpeándolo en toda la cara.

-Sabes que odio lo dulce- bramo enojado Sasuke

-¡Era la único que había!- se lo tiro de vuelta -¡Te lo comes!- habló el rubio, mas parecido a una madre enojada.

-¡Ya basta de jugar con la comida!- gritó Sakura exaltada. Hinata veía atenta la graciosa escena, sin embargo en su interior sentía que ella sobraba en aquel lugar.

-Ven Hinata-chan, siéntate- invitó amablemente el rubio, sentándola prácticamente al lado del ojinegro. Ya todos sentados el ojiazul volvió a tomar la palabra –Hinata-chan ella es Sakura Haruno, mi novia- expresó felizmente con una sonrisa en los labios. Sasuke levanto una ceja pensando que había escuchado mal, esperando que Sakura golpeara a Naruto por decir aquello, pero el golpe nunca llego.

-M-Mucho g-gusto, Haruno-senpai. Y-Yo soy H-Hinata Hyuga- Hinata inclino la cabeza como de costumbre. Sakura se había sonrojado por las palabras de su novio y por la formal presentación de la joven al frente suyo.

-Mucho gusto-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa –Por favor llámame por mi nombre- manifestó amablemente.

-H-Hai, t-también llámame por m-mi nombre –

-¿A que te referías con novia?- intervino el Uchiha que había quedado con la duda. Naruto se carcajeo un momento ante la pregunta de su amigo-rival.

-Sakura-chan es mi novia- confirmó

-¿Desde cuando?- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Por fin Sakura le había dado el sí a su amigo.

-Desde ayer en la tarde- después de esa respuesta nadie dijo nada. Naruto sonrió durante todo el almuerzo mientras Sakura se sonrojaba de vez en cuando. Hinata se sentía extrañamente cómoda estando con ellos, se sentía bien. Sasuke no comió lo que le llevo Naruto, almorzando solo un jugo.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizado el descanso. Naruto y Sakura se levantaron y se retiraron antes dejando solos, a propósito, a los otros dos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- interrogó el Uchiha a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, jugando con el césped entre sus manos.

-B-Bien- se exaltó un poco al escuchar la grave voz de su senpai –G-Gracias por todo lo de a-ayer- Sasuke se levanto de su lugar y segundos después ella lo imitó. Ambos se dirigieron en silencio al interior del edificio, yendo cada uno a sus respectivas aulas.

.

Al día siguiente Naruto la atajó antes de poder salir de su salón, invitándola a comer de nueva cuenta. Ella aceptó agradecida. Se volvieron a sentar bajo el mismo árbol del día anterior.

-¿Y Sasuke-senpai?- preguntó Hinata al no ver al ojinegro.

-Esta entrenando a los nuevos jugadores de futbol- respondió Naruto mientras empezaba a comer del bento que le ofrecía Sakura –Gay-sensei lo ha estado presionando mucho últimamente- prosiguió con la boca llena, ganándose un golpe de parte de Sakura.

-Sasuke es el capitán del equipo de futbol- explicó la pelirosa al ver la cara de confusión de la Hyuga.

-N-No lo sabia- la ojiperla entendió que todos los días aprendía algo nuevo sobre el Uchiha.

Los tres presentes comenzaron a comer. Esta vez Hinata si había preparado su almuerzo y Sakura había realizado el de ella y el de Naruto. Naruto relataba las bromas que le había gastado a los profesores y las veces que lo habían descubierto. Hinata rio en ese momento como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Naruto iniciaba con una nueva historia apareció el Uchiha sentándose al lado de la ojiperla que se lo quedo mirando fijamente. Estaba sudando y se notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. La peliazul tomo la botella de agua a su lado y se la ofreció, recibiendo el primer "gracias" de parte del azabache.

-¿Compraste algo de almuerzo?- el pelinegro preguntó al rubio cuando hubo recuperado el aliento

-No, Sakura-chan me preparó el almuerzo- hablo sonriente Naruto –Si quieres te doy- el rubio le extendió el bento preparado por la Haruno.

-No- lo rechazó al instante. Después de la última vez lo pensaría dos veces antes de probar bocado de algo preparado por Sakura. El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que Hinata le ofrecía su almuerzo –No tienes porque hacerlo- le dijo serio desviando la mirada.

-T-Tu tienes hambre y yo ya e-estoy satisfecha- insistió la ojiperla extendiéndole el bento. Sasuke sintió algo extraño en su interior al recibir la caja llena de comida, le agradeció por segunda vez y empezó a comer. Hinata sonrió feliz, ahora era ella quien lo ayudaba y se sentía orgullosa.

Sakura y Naruto vieron la escena en silencio notando la extraña expresión de su amigo, mas no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron y continuaron con su trivial conversación.

.

.

.

Las clases ya habían finalizado y Sasuke junto con Naruto se dirigían a los casilleros para zapatos. La escuela ya se encontraba medio vacía y la voz del rubio hacia eco por todo el lugar.

-Recuerda que mañana iremos al cine- grito emocionado el rubio a su amigo

-Hmp- gruñó el ojinegro, pidiéndole indirectamente a su torpe amigo que se callara.

-¿Sabes? Me han dicho que las personas se van de la sala por el miedo- habló el ojiazul ignorando por completo las quejas de Sasuke –Oh mira, ahí esta Hinata-chan- señaló a la chica que se encontraba frente a uno de los casilleros con algo en su mano -¡Hola Hinata-chan!- Sasuke rodo los ojos ante el efusivo grito del ojiazul.

-…- Naruto noto como ella seguía observando el pedazo de papel que sostenía entre sus manos, sin siquiera notar su presencia. Sasuke se acerco a ellos a paso lento.

-¿Qué eso? ¿Una carta de amor?- le preguntó al oído a la peliazul que se exalto y sonrojo por la cercanía. Naruto sonrió por la reacción de ella y le arrebato el papel que tenia en las manos

-N-Naruto-senpai, por f-favor devuélvamelo- suplico la joven. Sasuke sonrió ante la escena.

–Con lo guapa que eres no me extrañaría que te dieron cartas…- expresó Naruto leyendo la hoja y callando súbitamente. Su rostro se torno serio posando sus ojos en la joven –Hinata- pronuncio su nombre buscando una explicación. Sasuke extrañado por la reacción de su amigo se acerco y leyó el papel.

"_Te lo buscaste,_ t_e matare"_ palabras que no sonaban a broma. Era lo único que estaba escrito. El ojinegro miró a los ojos a la Hyuga, que se encontraba con la mirada hacia piso.

-¿Qué significa eso, Hinata?- articuló severo el Uchiha

-Y-Yo…N-No lo se- mintió. Sabia de una persona que era capaz de mandarle aquel tipo de amenazas –D-debe ser a-algún juego- rio nerviosa tratando de disipar la tensión en el aire. Sasuke sujeto el papel y lo arrugó, él no se tragaría eso de que era un juego, como decía Hinata.

-Hinata, nos vamos- habló al mismo tiempo que guardaba la hoja de papel en su bolsillo y se dirigía a su casillero para cambiarse los zapatos. Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la salida junto a la chica.

-H-Hasta l-luego, N-Naruto-senpai- hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo tras el Uchiha. Naruto se quedo en su sitio, sin moverse. Había dos cosas extrañas ahí, la nota y la actitud de su amigo.

.

-¿Por que te dejas humillar?- la voz de Sasuke sonó severa. Hinata no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y continuo caminando. Sasuke estaba molesto por la debilidad de ella, pero prefirió no decir más. Caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto. Hinata se despidió de Sasuke y siguió su camino hasta su hogar.

Al abrir la puerta de entrada escucho el teléfono sonar, cerró inmediatamente y corrió hasta el objeto.

-_Me he comunicado con Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama_- se escucho la voz de una mujer a través del teléfono –_Hinata_- la ojiperla sonrió al escuchar la voz de su padre. Él le había dicho que volvería en una semana, y aunque ya habían pasado dos semanas desde eso, seguro le diría que volvería pronto -_¿Dónde carajos metiste el celular?_- pero se equivoco. La sonrisa de la joven desapareció al oír la inflexible voz de su padre.

-Y-Yo- tartamudeo cohibida

-_Te he dicho que no tartamudees _– dijo severo –_Eso solo demuestra debilidad_-

-Lo dañé- respondió de inmediato Hinata antes de otra reprimenda. Oyó el suspirar de su padre.

-_Llevo todo el día tratando de contactarte y ahora me vienes a decir que dañaste el maldito aparato_- se notaba la rabia que trataba de contener el Hyuga –_Se me han quedado unos papeles_- prosiguió después de una pausa –_Alguien pasara por allá para recogerlos-_ unos papeles. En los ojos de la Hyuga se asomaron lágrimas amenazando con salir. Su padre solo la había llamado para hablar de unos papeles, ni siquiera le pregunto como se encontraba. Pequeñas gotas saladas acariciaron sus mejillas –_Hinata_- habló de nuevo el Hyuga

-¿Hai?- Hinata disimuló lo mejor que pudo se quebradiza voz

-_Más te vale contestar el celular cuando te vuelva a llamar_- dichas esas palabras el tono que indicaba que la llamada había terminado se dejo escuchar. Hinata puso el teléfono en su sitio y se sentó en el mueble más cercano.

Las lágrimas bañaron sus ojos un par de horas. Era impresionante como aquel hombre sin estar presente la lograba herir como nadie. Su indiferencia le dolía, sus insultos le dolían, su rencor hacia ella le dolía; y él no se daba cuenta de ello. La frágil Hyuga se limpio el rostro al oír el timbre. Se levanto y abrió la puerta, detalló al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Alto, completamente vestido de negro e intimidante como siempre. Lo dejó pasar mientras seguía su camino con la mirada perdiéndolo de vista al entrar al despacho de su progenitor. El hombre salió minutos después con una carpeta en las manos, hizo una reverencia de despedida y se marcho sin decir absolutamente nada.

Hinata subió a su habitación tomando entre sus manos su celular, que había dejado de funcionar después de caer al agua. Lo miro unos segundos y después lo estrello contra el suelo, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar su visión. Ella no era así, ella siempre se tragaba su rabia dejando mostrar una sonrisa, pero estaba cansada, sentía que no podía seguir conteniendo toda esa rabia y tristeza. Se acostó en su camina y sostuvo una almohada, enterró su rostro en esta y gritó. Gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, gritó para descargarse y lloro amargamente toda la noche.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Hinata caminaban rumbo al instituto. El Uchiha al ver a su compañera noto inmediatamente las ojeras debajo de sus ojos rojos, sabía que había llorado, pero no le dijo nada al respecto. También se percato que estaba distraída, sus ojos no tenían ningún tipo de expresión ni sentimiento, estaban vacios; ya había chocado con dos personas y ni se había disculpado, algo bastante extraño en ella.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- le pregunto Sasuke tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Ese día no era como los otros, el silencio resultaba ser pesado entre ambos.

-C-Comprare un n-nuevo celular- respondió pasados unos segundos –E-El mío ya n-no funciona- acto seguido le dedicó a su senpai una sonrisa que no trasmitía nada

-Te acompañaré- dijo despreocupadamente mientas metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-N-No tiene p-porque h-hacerlo, Sasuke-senpai- sonó nerviosa, como la Hinata de siempre. Sasuke sonrió.

-Yo no quiero ir con Naruto y Sakura al cine- comenzó su breve explicación –Además mírate. Pareces un zombi- Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario –Iré contigo- la chica le sonrió agradecida.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Sakura se asombró a verla en aquel estado. Con ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados. Prácticamente la arrastro hasta el baño más cercano empezando a echarle una buena capa de corrector bajo los ojos. Cuando por fin la pelirosa estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo volvieron para almorzar con Naruto y Sasuke.

.

Hinata se sintió nerviosa en todas sus clases. Aquella chica pelirroja no dejaba de mirarla con evidente rabia. La ojiperla jugaba con sus manos tratando de calmarse y concentrarse en lo que la sensei estaba explicando.

Al finalizar todas las clases recogió sus cuadernos a toda prisa para escapar, de una vez por todas, de la taladradora mirada de la pelirroja.

-Hyuga- la peliazul volteo lentamente la cabeza divisando a la joven de ojos azul profundo a sus espaldas.

-Hinata, vámonos- Hinata volvió la mirada a la puerta encontrándose con el Uchiha recargado del marco de la misma.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- a Hinata le impresiono el cambio en la joven pelirroja. Su mirada de rencor pasó a ser una dulce mirada acompañada con una gran sonrisa. La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho. El Uchiha por su parte rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver una mueca de desagrado. Hinata pasó rápidamente al lado de la joven de azules ojos dirigiéndose al ojinegro, Sasuke dejo salir a la Hyuga para después seguirla, ignorando completamente a la tercera persona que se encontraba en el salón.

.

-¿A donde iremos?- cuestiono el ojinegro en cuanto salieron del instituto.

-Sasuke-senpai de verdad n-no me tiene porque a-acompañar- volvió a insistir la ojiperla.

-Hmp, ya dejamos eso en claro, Hinata- el pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, sujetando su maletín debajo del brazo.

-I-Iremos al d-distrito comercial- dijo Hinata ruborizada. Era la primera vez que saldría acompañada desde hace mucho tiempo, simplemente estaba feliz.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban en el distrito comercial. Había una enorme cantidad de personas comprando variadas cosas. Ambos entraron a un enorme centro comercial buscando una tienda que vendiera celulares. Entraron a una y Hinata inmediatamente se sintió atraída por un celular color lila con blanco que se encontraba el la vitrina. Después de pedirle a la señorita que atendía el lugar que le mostrara el aparato decidió comprarlo.

-¿Lo quieres con tu antigua línea?- preguntó amablemente la muchacha, observando de reojo al acompañante de la ojiperla que se encontraba viendo unos accesorios para celulares a un lado.

-H-Hai por favor- después de unos minutos de espera la joven termino de activar la línea. Hinata saco una tarjeta de debito y se la entrego a la encargada.

-¿T-Tu novio desea c-comprar algo?- la joven de la tienda tartamudeo sonrojada mirando al Uchiha. Hinata por su lado se sonrojó furiosamente ante el comentario de la otra muchacha.

-No- habló Sasuke poniéndose al lado de Hinata, que se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas dado que el ojinegro no dejo claro que no eran novios.

Después de aquella respuesta la dependienta procedió a cobrar por la compra para después despachar tímidamente a sus clientes. Hinata salió con una gran sonrisa de la tienda y aun algo sonrojada. Debido a su felicidad no se percató que su acompañante se había quedado atrás observando la vitrina de una de las tiendas. Al dar un par de pasos más se percato que estaba caminando sola y se acerco discretamente a donde se encontraba el Uchiha, percatándose que observaba una muñequera deportiva negra con un símbolo en rojo que no llegaba a reconocer.

-Vayamos a comer algo- dijo Sasuke sacando de sus pensares a la Hyuga –Yo invito- como previno Hinata se negó al principio pero después accedió con la condición que ella también pagaría. Al ojinegro le sorprendía lo testaruda que llegaba a ser pero sin percatarse le empezaba a gustar su extraña personalidad.

Luego de un par de minutos caminando, entraron a un restaurante familiar. Acomodándose en una mesa se dedicaron a examinar el menú detenidamente. Casi inmediatamente una joven de cabello castaño se acercó sonriente a la mesa de ambos para tomarles el pedido. Sasuke pidió por los dos al notar la creciente indecisión de la peliazul.

-Entendido- dijo la castaña mientras anotaba todo en un papel -¿Tu novia no quiere algo más?- Sasuke entendió rápidamente la indirecta. Todas las mujeres eran predecibles, pensó.

-No, estamos bien- respondió serio entregándole el menú a la joven que se retiro enseguida. Hinata se sonrojo por segunda vez por el mismo motivo. Se puso nerviosa tratando de convencerse que ella y Sasuke no parecían pareja. Sasuke sonrió al reparar en la actitud de la joven que tenia en frente. Conversaron un poco antes de que la comida llegara, luego comieron tranquilamente y finalmente decidieron retirarse.

-Sasuke-senpai- Hinata llamo la atención de su acompañante -¿P-Puede esperar un momento a-aquí?- pregunto cabizbaja tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –T-Tengo algo que h-hacer- Sasuke solo asintió y observo como la joven se retiraba dejándolo solo con unas cuantas chicas a su alrededor con sus miradas perdidas en él.

Hinata volvió a la tienda en la que Sasuke se había quedado mirando la vitrina. Había decidido regalarle algo por todo lo que haba hecho por ella, y se le ocurría que aquella muñequera pudiera ser un buen regalo. La compro rápidamente y la guardo en su maletín para después volver enseguida donde Sasuke la estaba esperando. Después de eso ambos se dirigieron a sus casas, como de costumbre tomando el mismo camino.

Sasuke insistió en acompañar a Hinata a su casa debido que era ya un poco tarde. Después de unos minutos de charla la joven perdió la pelea, accediendo a que el la acompañara. Hinata se deprimió al observar su hogar, con las luces pagadas como siempre, sabiendo que en ese instante acababa el alegre día.

-G-Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke-senpai- menciono en forma de despedida al estar frente a la reja de su casa.

-Nos vemos mañana- Sasuke le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

-S-Sasuke-senpai- el ojinegro se detuvo al instante volteando a ver a la joven. Percatándose como bajaba la mirada avergonzada mientras tomaba aire -¿Q-Quieres pasar?- la invitación lo sorprendió por un instante pero luego volvió a su semblante serio al tiempo que se dirigía a la ojiperla como respuesta afirmativa ante la interrogante.

Al entrar a la casa se despojaron de sus zapatos y se adentraron en ella. Sasuke detallaba la enorme casa en la que habitaba la peliazul. Hinata encendió las luces de todo el lugar a una velocidad increíble. Luego de un largo rato de silencio ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de la joven.

-Esta e-es mi h-habitación- mencionó la chica al tiempo que entraban en el amplio cuarto. El Uchiha contempló todo el lugar, era una habitación típica de chica aunque algo mas seria; divisó también la enorme biblioteca de la que era poseedora Hinata, sintiéndose atraído al instante. También noto su libro encima de la mesa de noche, al lado de la cama. En una esquina se encontraba un escritorio con una laptop encima y unos cuantos libros al lado. Al otro extremo, a un lado de la ventana, había un closet, teniendo a su lado la puerta que debía conducir al baño privado. Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia la Hyuga al oír el teléfono de la casa sonar. Hinata le dijo que se pusiera cómodo y en cuestión de segundos bajó a contestar el teléfono.

Contestó nerviosa creyendo que era su padre, mas una enorme sonrisa se poso en sus labios al oír la voz de su nii-san. Habló varios minutos con él alegrándose aun más con la noticia de que Neji volvería a Japón en tres días. Después de decirle que se cuidara y que lo estaría esperando, colgó y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación encontrándose con Sasuke sentado en su cama observando una fotografía.

-E-Es mi madre- pronuncio orgullosa aquellas palabras con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto intrigado el Uchiha. Aquella mujer se le hacia similar a su madre, ambas poseedoras de una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

-Murió- la ojiperla no pudo ocultar el tono triste de su voz. Se sentó al lado del Uchiha mirando fijamente la foto –Yo v-vivo con m-mi p-padre, o algo a-así- sonrió un poco al notar la cara intrigada de su acompañante –M-Mi hermana se f-fue a Paris a e-estudiar- suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar –M-Mi p-padre p-pasa mayor t-tiempo a-allá-Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Entonces ella también estaba en la misma situación que él, ambos solos tratando de vivir lo mejor posible en aquel lugar.

Después de un silencio incomodo decidieron cambiar de tema. Hablaron un buen rato sobre libros, Hinata le dio un libro a Sasuke de una forma más amable pero algo similar a la forma en que él le había dado su libro. Luego, sin saber como, el Uchiha terminó enseñándole a usar las distintas aplicaciones del celular a Hinata, que no era muy amiga de la tecnología. Al final, cuando se percataron de lo tarde que era, Sasuke decidió marcharse. Hinata lo acompañó hasta la puerta pero antes de dejarlo ir lo detuvo.

-Sasuke-senpai ¿P-Puede aguardar un instante a-aquí?- menciono la joven recordando el obsequio que le había comprado. Cuando Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza, salió corriendo directo a su cuarto, sacando de su maletín el presente. Rápidamente de una de las gavetas de su escritorio sacó una pequeña bolsa de regalo color verde, introdujo la prenda y de la misma gaveta saco una grapadora así sellando la bolsa. Salió deprisa de su habitación y bajo las escaleras encontrando recostado en el marco de la puerta de entrada a su senpai –E-Esto es p-para ti- sus mejillas se empezaron a enrojecer en cuanto le extendió el regalo. Sasuke miró desconfiado la pequeña bolsa de regalo que sostenía en sus manos y decidió abrirla -¿P-Podrías a-abrirla en t-tu c-casa?- dijo al instante la ojiperla al adivinar sus intenciones. Dentro de su ser aun habitaba la molesta desconfianza en si misma, imaginando una y otra vez la cara de desagrado del ojinegro hacia el regalo.

Sasuke rio sonoramente por unos instantes al notar el creciente nerviosismo en la chica. Dejo el regalo a un lado y se acerco a ella.

-Gracias- su mano se poso en la cabeza de ella, despeinándola un poco. Hinata se sonrojo aun más por tal acción, pero le sonrió. Cada vez que le oía decir un "Gracias" se sentía bien, pero a diferencia de los demás, este agradecimiento provoco que su corazón se acelerara.

.

.

.

Notas de autora:

Bien me siento apenada, pues se suponía que iba a actualizar en lunes pasado y ya ven que me retrase. Pero era inevitable ya que me encontraba de viaje y estudiando, sin computadora, sin televisor, sin entretenimiento. Pero ya estoy de vuelta con la continuación. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y para ser sincera pensaba agregarle nuevas cosas a este capitulo pero mi cerebro este fundido y solo pienso cosas relacionadas con medicina, así que pido disculpas si el capitulo se les hace extraño.

Y bueno antes de empezar a responder sus maravillosos reviews, quiero que le den una "cordial" bienvenida a una lectora en especial que parece que nos odia a todos: Misty-chan7. Se la ha pasado insultando mi historia, lo que no me importa, pero últimamente no solo insulta la historia sino que insulta también a mis lectores, cosa que si me molesta y muchísimo.

Querida Misty-chan7: Te agradezco que le des tanta importancia a mi fic ya que cada vez dejas un comentario mas largo que otro. Y para ser sincera contigo también creo que la que no sabe identificar una buena historia eres tú, no lo digo por mi historia sino porque hay otras muchas historias buenas en esta pagina y tú las criticas. Creo que como no tienes talento quieres hacer sentir inferior a los demás, pues yo te recomiendo un psicólogo no que estés criticando a todo mundo. Busca oficio por favor y cómprate amigos y una vida, pues porque estoy segura que con esa actitud no tendrás ninguna de las dos. Te puedes meter conmigo, pero no con mis lectores y otros amigos autores que has criticado. Sinceramente no creo que merezcas mi atención ni la de nadie de aquí pero alguien tiene que decirte las cosas como son. "Bueno no sigo perdiendo mi tiempo" lárgate y no vuelvas a leer mi historia si es que no te gusta.

.

Bittersweet-Hyuchiha: Uhh gracias por tu comentario. Mi alegra bastante que se te haga interesante y kawaii jajaja para ser sincera cada vez se me esta haciendo difícil escribir pero ya esta casi terminado, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y tratare de subir la continuación lo mas pronto posible. Muchos saludos.

.

Tokeijikakeno orenji: Waa me hace muy feliz ver a una nueva lectora dejarme un review, gracias por dejarme conocer tu opinión sobre la historia y pues ya deje la conti, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídate mucho.

.

kaila maya the whater: ¡Hola! Ahh me alegra como no tienes idea que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y también me emociona que siempre tienes sentimientos encontrados o te sientes identificada jaja, si no es mucha la intromisión me gustaría sabes cual es esa "otra historia" pues me dejaste con la duda jajaja. Y pues cuando se supone que Sasuke se molesta con Hinata fue un pequeño susto para mis lectores que quise agregar (en un principio el nunca pensó de esa forma) pero me alegra haberlo agregado. Y gracias por tu consejo sobre la "critica", trato de ignorarla pero me hace estresar y quiero decirle sus cuatro verdades en la cara, pero aun me contengo xD. ¿Quieres saber algo? Me encanta que te encante la historia y que te haya gustado el capitulo pero me pone nerviosa decepcionarte con los nuevos capítulos (No se, una sensación extraña) pero seguiré actualizando y espero que me sigas diciendo que tal te pareció y en que puedo mejorar. Y mil gracias a ti por dejarme tu comentario, que cuando lo leí me hico muy feliz; así que estamos pago, pues yo te alegre la noche con el capitulo y tu alegraste la mía con ti comentario, de verdad mil gracias. Bueno ya creo que me extendí mucho, no quiero molestar. Muchos saludos y cuídate.

P.D: Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

.

Kasumi-chaan: Hola, Gracias por tu review y tu opinión. ¡Ahhh! Yo también me siento mal por ella cuando lo escribo, siento que soy cruel, pero tranquila que las cosas mejoraran para ella, bueno mas o menos, jajaja no quiero adelantar mucho. Gracias por tu comentario, me haces feliz, y pues espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible. Nos estamos leyendo, muchos saludos.

.

¡Kami!: Saludos, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Bueno para empezar la parte en que Naruto se burla de Sasuke fue mi favorita, cuando la escribí estaba poco animada, pero cuando la releí me dio risa así que la deje como estaba. Ah y sobre la pelirroja que molesta a Hinata, por un instante pensé en poner a Karin (Pero ella me simpatiza cada vez mas xD), y no quería que fuera tan común así que decidí no ponerla a ella. En fin gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capitulo también te guste (cruzando los dedos). Muchos saludos y cuídate.

P.D: Tu "P.D" me dio mucha risa. Gracias por el consejo, lo tome en cuenta xD.

.

peste21: Hola, bienvenida de nuevo (ya me creo una Maid xD) Gracias por dejarme tu comentario, pues me sentí identificada con lo que dijiste ya que ese capitulo también ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora y conocer tu opinión me ha dado mas confianza como escritora (Así le presto atención a mi consciencia).Y woww ese momento de tensión entre ellos, si que di en el blanco, me parece que logre transmitir lo que quería (Esa parte me encanto escribirla). Oye y me gustaría saber cual era el camino de la historia que tenias pensado, ya que has dicho que la trama se fue para un lado diferente, se me hace interesante saber tu punto de vista. Bueno para finalizar muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos en la próxima continuación. Espero ansiosa tu review, cuídate mucho.

.

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, estoy exhausta. De nuevo doy gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review y todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias. Sin más que decir me despido. Tratare de subir pronto la continuación pero ante todo ruego paciencia. Muchos saludos a todos mis lectores, hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Dolor…" "Desespero…" "Llanto…" "Sufrimiento…" "Agonía…" "Esperanza…" "Silencio"_

.

.

.

Aquella mañana hacia más frio que de costumbre. Hinata se había levantado extrañamente nerviosa, pensando en que no podía mirar a la cara a Sasuke después de lo de ayer. Aunque no hubiera pasado algo de importancia y después que le agradeció por el obsequio se marchó, la ojiperla sentía aun su corazón acelerado y la cálida mano de su senpai sobre su cabeza.

La Hyuga respiro aliviada al llegar al subterráneo y no encontrarse con el Uchiha, por su mente pasaba distintas formas en las que Sasuke le decía que no le había gustado el regalo. Esa inquietud la persiguió hasta estar entrando al instituto, se detuvo al percatarse que a un lado de la entrada del edificio se encontraba Sasuke recostado de la pared hablando con Naruto y otro chico el cual no llegaba a reconocer. Su cara se tiño de rojo al notar que el ojinegro estaba usando la muñequera negra que le había obsequiado. Sonrió un poco mientras ponía una mano a la altura de su acelerado corazón.

-¡Hinata-san!- una voz conocida llamo la atención de la ojiperla obligándola a desviar la mirada, observando como dos chicas salían del edificio a paso rápido aproximándose hacia ella.

-Yuki-san, Risa-san ¿O-Ocurre algo?-

-H-Hai, Hinata-san- respondió jadeante una chica de cabello negro y ojos jade la cual parecía llamarse Risa – ¡Sasori-sensei agregó un capitulo mas para el examen de mañana!- comentó exaltada la pelinegra.

-Sí- afirmó la segunda chica, Yuki, de cabello color bronce y ojos color miel –Ya hemos dividido el capitulo entre las tres- mencionó buscando algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra del uniforme –Esto te toco a ti- le entregó un papel un poco arrugado a la ojiperla.

-M-Muchas gracias chicas-

.

Sasuke había llegado temprano al instituto para una reunión con el equipo de futbol. Después de finalizada la reunión acompañó a Naruto y a otro miembro de su equipo a comprar algo afuera del instituto. Al regresar se quedaron a un lado de la entrada del edificio debido a la insistencia del rubio por esperar ahí a su novia. Sasuke desvió la mirada un poco encontrándose con la Hyuga hablando con un par de chicas, inconscientemente sonrió.

-¡Sakura-chan!- el grito de su amigo hizo que apartara la vista la ojiperla, posándola en la recién llegada. Segundos después que Sakura se uniera al grupo, entraron al edificio y se dirigieron a su aula.

.

.

.

Como se había hecho costumbre, a la hora del almuerzo, Hinata se reunía con sus senpai debajo del mismo árbol. Un tanto nerviosa se aproximó a ellos que ya estaban empezando a destapar sus respectivos almuerzos.

-O-Ohayo- saludó tímidamente mientras se sentaba sobre el césped

-Ohayo Hinata-chan- respondió Naruto con entusiasmo el saludo, seguido de Sakura y por ultimo Sasuke, el cual solo levanto la mano –Hinata-chan ¿Qué hará tu clase para el festival?- inicio una conversación el rubio.

-A-Aun no lo h-hemos decidido- contestó al mismo tiempo que abría su bento para empezar a comer -¿Y u-ustedes?-

-Tenemos pensado un puesto de comida- respondió Sakura –Pero estamos esperando que la representante de la clase lo apruebe- mencionó con un deje de emoción en su voz. El festival de invierno ya estaba cerca y todas las clases empezaban a prepararse para celebrarlo en grande como dictaba la tradición. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que a todos se les erizara la piel.

-¿Saben?- habló Naruto – He escuchado que por el calentamiento global, ahora el invierno se ha adelantado – comentó al tiempo que ponía una cara inteligente.

-Deja de decir tonterías- el Uchiha rompió al instante la burbuja en la que se empezaba a elevar su amigo. Hinata se sonrojo con tan solo oír su voz.

-Hinata-chan ¿Qué te ocurre?- menciono el Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a la joven –Estas toda roja ¿Estas enferma?- preguntó inocentemente desconociendo el motivo del sonrojo de la chica.

-I-Ie- negó rápidamente al tiempo que sacudía sus manos nerviosamente tratando de restablecer la distancia con Naruto. Su sonrojo se hizo más notorio al percatarse que Sasuke la estaba observando en silencio.

-Uchiha-senpai- la voz de un chico llamo la atención de los cuatros, todos dirigiendo la mirada al joven que se les acercaba –Gay-sensei lo está buscando- Sasuke reviró los ojos y despidiéndose de su descanso se puso de pie y se marchó sin decir palabra.

Luego que el Uchiha se marchara, los tres restantes continuaron con su almuerzo envueltos en una divertida conversación. El descanso avanzó rápido, el timbre sonó llamando de regreso a clases a todos los estudiantes. Hinata se despidió de Naruto y Sakura y se retiró a su clase.

.

.

.

El aula 2-B en su cuarta clase, Laboratorio de química con Orochimaru-sensei, tuvieron que salir de inmediato debido a que se había caído un químico liberando gases tóxicos por todo el laboratorio. El profesor los mando a todos al patio mientras iba en busca de ayuda para limpiar el laboratorio.

.

-Naruto ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de saltarte las clases?- regaño la Haruno a su novio que se encontraba dormitando en la biblioteca.

-Solo esta vez, Sakura-chan- se quejo éste mas dormido que despierto. Sakura histérica lo sujeto fuertemente por la oreja saliendo de la biblioteca para llevárselo a rastras al salón de clases.

.

-Hyuga- Hinata se dio vuelta al escuchar que la llamaban. Su cuerpo tembló levemente al encontrarse con la intimidante mirada de una pelirroja que pareciera querer despedazarla –Creo que no escuchaste mi advertencia- canturreo la pelirroja mientras movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro –Sasuke-kun nunca elegiría a alguien tan deprimente como tu. Él está contigo solo por lastima- trato de herir a la ojiperla que hacia de oídos sordos. Sintiéndose irritada al verse ignorada continuo –Se que Sasuke prefiere a mujeres como yo que si lo puede complacer en todo- sus palabras claramente iban con un doble significado.

-C-Crees c-conocer a Sasuke-senpai- la Hyuga se armó de valentía y le respondió –P-Pero solamente te d-dejas llevar por l-los rumores- Hinata observo que inmediatamente el rostro de la chica cambio. La ojiazul dejo de estar segura para ser invadida por la duda y la ira.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tú crees conocerlo muy bien? ¡Maldita puta!- gritó exaltada la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. La joven al notar que la Hyuga no decía nada se enfureció aun más. Sentía que una cualquiera le estaba ganando y eso la sacaba de quicio. Fue entonces que no aguantó más y dejo salir sus más salvajes instintos.

Hinata no vio venir cuando la pelirroja se abalanzo encima suyo tirándola en el suelo. El golpe la aturdió más de lo que esperaba; entonces sintió como la chica arriba de ella la abofeteaba fuertemente. Nadie alrededor hizo nada, solo se quedaron parados observando la pelea. La Hyuga trato de apartar a la ojiazul pero ésta la había agarrado fuertemente del cabello golpeando una y otra vez su cabeza contra el pavimento. En un movimiento desesperado la ojiperla sujeto a la joven por los cabellos halándolos lo mas fuerte que podía. La pelirroja al sentir el fuerte jalón deshizo el agarre en el cabello de la peliazul para sujetar los brazos de esta, incrustándole las postizas y largas uñas. Hinata gimió de dolor al sentir como su atacante le clavaba las uñas para luego deslizarlas por su brazo arrancando piel a su paso provocándole una gran herida. La pelirroja colérica, insatisfecha con el dolor de la Hyuga y para deshacer el fuerte agarre de esta, oprimió el cuello blanquecino de la joven con sus manos y uñas. Hinata inmediatamente aparto las manos del cabello de la otra para sujetar las manos de la ojiazul tratando de liberar la presión para que a sus pulmones les llegara un poco de aire.

La joven de cabellos rojos rio como desquiciada al ver el creciente desespero en la ojiperla, que en un movimiento defensivo impactó su puño en el rostro de su atacante. La otra chica se quejo del dolor mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz, haciéndola enfurecer aun más. Una de sus manos liberó el cuello de la Hyuga al tiempo que la otra seguía ejerciendo presión. Su mano libre golpeó fuertemente el rostro de su contrincante una y otra vez hasta que complacida la vio sangrar.

Hinata saboreo la sangre que empezaba a salir de su boca pero sin perder tiempo se siguió defendiendo.

.

-¿Qué es ese alboroto?- pregunto como niño el Uzumaki que aun estaba siendo arrastrado por su temperamental novia.

-Parece una pelea- dijo como si nada la pelirosa sin detenerse. Se sorprendió cuando de pronto Naruto se deshizo, sin ningún esfuerzo, de su agarre y se quedo viendo fijamente aquel tumulto de gente -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Intentas escapar?- mencionó enojada acercándose al rubio para volverlo a agarrar cuando la voz de este la detuvo.

-¿No es esa Hinata?- preguntó serio mientras se acercaba a paso rápido a la multitud, siendo seguido por su novia. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a una golpeada pelirroja encima de su amiga. Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto sujeto a la ojiazul alejándola de la ojiperla.

-¿Hinata estas bien?- preocupada la pelirosa se acercó a Hinata ayudándola a reincorporarse. La pelirroja pataleaba y gritaba en brazos de Naruto tratando de liberarse, pero el rubio no cedía.

-¡Váyanse todos antes que venga un profesor!- gritó al instante el ojiazul haciendo que el grupo de jóvenes se dispersara. La ojiazul aprovecho el descuido del rubio y escapo de los fuertes brazos del joven, echando a correr antes de ser agarrada de nuevo. Naruto no se inmuto en ningún momento preocupándose primero por la Hyuga. Se acercó a la joven y con la ayuda de Sakura la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Hinata ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto la pelirosa notoriamente preocupada por el estado de la chica.

-N-No e-es n-nada- Hinata se sentía mal. Su cabeza y su brazo dolían como nunca pero no quiso preocupar a sus senpai.

-¡No digas que no es nada!- regañó Naruto aun sin soltarla dándose cuenta de que su brazo estaba sangrando bastante. La roja sangre de la peliazul manchó la camisa del rubio pero este lo ignoro, estaba notoriamente preocupado por su kohai -¿Por qué te golpeaba esa chica?- exigió una explicación.

-E-Es solo q-que le c-caigo m-mal- pronuncio con un poco de esfuerzo, aun así le dirigió una débil sonrisa a los dos chicos. Después de eso les pidió disculpa y se retiro rápidamente de donde estaban ellos, a pesar que la habían querido ayudar.

.

Naruto y Sakura dejaron ir a Hinata. Sabían como debía sentirse y solo quería estar sola. Pero a Sakura aun lo le convencía la respuesta que les dio la Hyuga, "_E-Es solo q-que le c-caigo m-mal_", solo por eso no se podía lastimar a tal grado a una persona. Ahí había gato encerrado.

Luego de ver marchar a la Hyuga, la pareja se dirigió a su clase. Entraron en completo silencio por la segunda puerta del salón aprovechando que el sensei estaba de espaldas escribiendo algo en la pizarra. Triunfantes ambos llegaron a sus asientos sin hacer ningún ruido. Pasados unos segundos la puerta del salón se abrió, entrando por esta Sasuke, que se dirigió al profesor y le entrego un papel que explicaba su retraso.

-Puedes pasar- habló el sensei al confirmar la firma de gay-sensei en la nota. El Uchiha se dirigió a su puesto y el profesor continuo con la clase.

-¿Supiste de la pelea que hubo hoy en el patio?- susurro la pelirosa por lo bajo dirigiéndose al pelinegro que con tranquilidad sacaba los cuadernos de su maletín.

-Me comentaron algo mientras venia hacia acá- respondió indiferente. Notó como su amigo rubio se lo quedaba viendo fijamente. Fijo sus ojos en su camisa manchada de sangre –Deberías dejar de golpear a Naruto- dirigió su atención de nuevo a la pelirosa.

-¡Yo no golpee a Naruto!- levantó un poco la voz, ofendida ante el comentario de su amigo. Sakura antes de sacar el tema de la pelea había pensado un par de veces antes de hablarle sobre lo sucedido a Sasuke, ella se había dado cuenta de los cambios de actitud de su amigo a lo referente con la Hyuga, por eso había decido decirle lo que paso. Pero Naruto se le adelantó.

-Esta sangre no es mía- susurro Naruto inclinándose hacia su amigo –Es de Hinata-chan- el rubio se percato de la expresión seria del Uchiha.

-Hinata estaba peleando con una chica pelirroja- prosiguió Sakura –Y cuando le preguntamos por que, ella nos dijo que le caía mal a la otra chica- Sakura se quedo pensativa un par de segundos –Yo no me creo esa excusa…- su voz se vio interrumpida cuando el azabache se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida del salón.

-La clase no ha terminado, Uchiha- trató de detenerlo el profesor, en vano, porque Sasuke ya había salido del aula.

.

Hinata se encontraba en el baño viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello y su uniforme se encontraban desordenados, su mejilla derecha estaba hinchada y de la comisura de su labio seguía saliendo un hilillo de sangre, su cuello esta arañado superficialmente y con algunas marcas rojas, por ultimo observó su brazo sangrando. Agarró un poco de papel higiénico y lo humedeció para luego limpiar la sangre de su labio, después lo paso por su cuello y lo desechó. Metió su brazo debajo de la llave de agua, viendo como corría la sangre y la herida le empezaba a arder horriblemente; con un poco más de papel higiénico se secó el brazo para luego empezar a arreglar su uniforme y su cabello.

.

Sasuke se encontraba en el segundo piso y divisó en la entrada del salón de Hinata a las dos jóvenes con las que había estado hablando esa mañana.

-¿Dónde esta Hyuga Hinata?- le preguntó a la pelinegra. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de la muchacha dirigió su vista dentro del salón, pudiendo ver las cosas de la Hyuga en su asiento y mas adelante en la fila anterior diviso a una golpeada pelirroja quejándose con sus amigas.

-N-No la he v-visto- habló la joven sorprendida por ver al Uchiha y escuchar su voz -¿H-Has visto a H-Hinata-san, Yuki-chan?- buscó la ayuda de su amiga que estaba a su lado igual de impactada y levemente sonrojada.

-H-Hai- tartamudeó nerviosa ante la intimidante presencia del joven – L-La vi entrar a-al baño- después de aquella palabras el Uchiha dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al baño de chicas mas cercano.

.

Cuando Hinata termino de arreglarse, observó su brazo de nuevo, pensando en una forma de ocultar la herida. Entonces recordó que la chaqueta de su uniforme se encontraba encima de su puesto. Salió del baño dirigiéndose a su salón pero sorpresa fue la que se llevo al divisar a la lejanía a su senpai dirigiéndose a donde ella se encontraba. Quiso huir, para que no la viera en ese estado, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron a tiempo dándole tiempo a él para que le bloqueara el paso.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó incrédulo al ver el estado de la joven. Hinata lentamente escondió su brazo herido detrás de su espalda y bajo la cabeza tratando de cubrir su rostro con su flequillo.

-N-No es n-nada, S-Sasuke-senpai- se sobresaltó al sentir la cercanía del joven. Que tomo entre sus manos la barbilla de ella haciéndola levantar el rostro, observando los golpes y arañazos en rostro y cuello. Bajo su mirada hacia su camisa manchada de sangre y, misteriosamente, el lado derecho tenia mas sangre que el izquierdo. Fue ahí cuando se percató que ella ocultaba su brazo. Tomo su brazo tratando de no hacerle ningún daño y se consiguió con lo que parecía ser la herida mas grave, consistente en tres rasguños, siendo mas profundo el del medio, desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Al ver la herida sangrando arrastró de nuevo a la Hyuga al baño de chicas –S-Sasuke-senpai no p-puedes estar a-aquí- dijo alterada.

Sasuke se aproximó a lo que parecía ser un botiquín pegado a la pared. Lo abrió encontrando varias toallas sanitarias, un par de cajas de pastillas, algodón y un envase de alcohol. Agarro los dos últimos abriendo el alcohol y humedeciendo un pedazo de algodón. Se percato de la cara de miedo que puso la Hyuga al darse cuenta de sus intensiones.

-Si no haces algo se puede infectar- sujeto con una mano el brazo de la ojiperla –Después será peor- sin ningún aviso posó el algodón en la herida. La peliazul gimió por el ardor que sentía. Tratando de soportar el dolor sujeto fuertemente la camisa de su senpai, arrugándola. Sasuke pasaba el algodón a lo largo de la herida sintiéndose extraño ante el agarre de la chica. Hinata respiro aliviada cuando Sasuke dejo de lado el algodón, pero su alivio duró poco al notar como su senpai humedecía otro algodón con el alcohol, pero esta vez lo posó en los rasguños que tenía en su cuello. Sasuke pasó el algodón lentamente por el níveo cuello de la chica para después ascender y posar el algodón cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Hinata lo miró directo a los ojos, se veía tan concentrado en lo que hacia, se veía tan apuesto. Se sonrojó ante sus indecorosos pensamientos y desvió la mirada.

Sasuke se reprendió internamente por quedarse viendo fijamente los labios de la joven, deseándolos inconscientemente. De un momento a otro dejó caer el algodón al suelo y tocó con su dedo pulgar los carnosos labios de su kohai. Hinata se sonrojó ante la acción pero en ningún momento lo apartó. Sus ojos se encontraron perdiéndose en los del otro. Sin poder evitarlo ya el Uchiha fue inclinando su rostro hacia el de la Hyuga, fue entonces cuando el sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de ambos.

-Y-Yo l-lo s-siento- una chica entró al baño encontrándose con un hombre dentro y semejante escena. Sonrojada pidió disculpa y salió corriendo del lugar. Aquella interrupción hizo reaccionar a Sasuke y a Hinata. La ojiperla se sonrojo fuertemente, alejándose de su senpai.

-Te llevare a la enfermería- dijo el Uchiha disimulando su disgusto y un leve sonrojo que se instaló en sus pómulos. Ambos salieron del baño sin decir palabras y se dirigieron directamente a la enfermería. Sasuke se vio obligado por Shizune, la encargada de enfermería, a volver a su clase. Hinata se dejo atender, aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas recordando lo que casi sucedió entre su senpai y ella.

.

.

.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Sasuke se dirigió a la enfermería siendo seguido por Naruto y Sakura. La ultima, misteriosamente se apartó de su novio y su amigo sin que se dieran cuenta y se dirigió a otro lugar.

Al llegar a la enfermería Sasuke entró encontrándose con la cama donde había dejado a Hinata, vacía.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?- se dirigió a Shizune que se encontraba sentada en una silla leyendo una revista.

-Se fue- habló la joven de cabellos negros, dejando la revista a un lado –Según comentó tenia libre la siguiente clase-

-¿Y la dejó irse en ese estado?- preguntó llegando al limite de su paciencia. Pensando que aquella pelinegra era una inútil.

-No- respondió sinceramente ante la pregunta del joven azabache –Le dije que se quedara a descansar pero me volteé un instante y al otro segundo ya no estaba- confesó Shizune con resignación. Naruto que hasta ahora no había intervenido busco con la mirada a su novia que no encontraba por ningún lado.

.

.

.

Sakura llego veinte minutos tarde a su siguiente clase. Rogando un poco y haciendo lujo de sus pulcras asistencias, consiguió que el profesor la dejara entrar sin castigarla ni ponerle ninguna nota que pudiera salir en su boleta.

-Tengo algo que contarles- se dirigió a los dos chicos que la miraban expectantes esperando el relato. Pero la pelirosa dirigió su vista al frente prestando atención a la clase sin dirigirle palabra.

.

.

.

Al terminar las clases Naruto y Sasuke salieron del salón siguiendo a la pelirosa que aun no les contaba nada. Los tres se quedaron en el portón del instituto esperando que los alumnos terminaran de salir.

-Esta tarde fui a averiguar algo y me dijeron una cosa bastante extraña- comenzó el relato la ojijade notando como su novio y su amigo la veían curiosos –Sasuke ¿Sabes porque esa chica pelirroja molesta a Hinata?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza –Me lo suponía- murmuró mas para sí que para los chicos – Esa chica se llama Haruhi, y me dijeron que amenazó hace un tiempo a Hinata- la pelirosa eligió las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba a punto de decir– La amenazó porque estaba con "su" Sasuke-kun-

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?- Naruto le quito las palabras de la boca al azabache

-Entiendan. Esta chica, Haruhi, tiene una relación imaginaria con Sasuke- el ojinegro por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin palabras. Sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba –Pero esta vez su amenaza fue demasiado lejos como para lastimar a Hinata- finalizo la pelirosa preparándose para la avalancha de preguntas que de seguro venia.

-¿Por qué sabes eso?- preguntó Sasuke aun sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que la excusa de Hinata no me convencía?- la joven se cruzo de brazos – Pues investigue por curiosidad-

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso?- esta vez el que preguntó fue el Uzumaki igual de impactado que Sasuke.

-Una chica llamada Risa que estudia con Hinata me dijo que había escuchado una conversación entre Haruhi y otras chicas- explicó sin problemas la Haruno.

-¿Por qué Hinata no dijo nada?- la pregunta del millón la había formulado el rubio. Esta vez Sakura no tenia una respuesta definitiva, pero el Uchiha si. La mente de Sasuke procesaba toda la información recibida a gran velocidad. Entonces aquella vez cuando la tal Haruhi había empujado a Hinata a la laguna era porque la había visto con él. Al igual que la carta amenazadora. Y Hinata no le dijo nada porque a ella no le gustaba causar problemas a otras personas.

-"_Esa tonta_"- pensó el Uchiha al tiempo que empezaba a caminar. Sus dos amigos no dijeron nada sabiendo bien lo que de seguro pensaba el ojinegro.

.

.

.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y cubierto de estrellas. Una nube gris no dejaba pasar los débiles rayos de la luna en cuarto menguante. Sasuke se encontraba afuera de la casa de Hinata. Observando la oscura morada, ninguna de las luces había sido encendida. El Uchiha dudó en tocar el timbre y, al final, no lo hizo. Terminó dando media vuelta y se marchó.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Se sentía culpable por lo que le habían hecho a Hinata y a la vez se sentía molesto por la actitud de ella. No entendía porque ella buscaba proteger a los demás aunque saliera herida en el proceso.

Tomó su celular y vio el número de Hinata anotado en su lista de contactos. Lo había obtenido el día en que le enseño a usar su nuevo celular. Meditó unos cuantos minutos lo que debía escribirle, y al cabo de quince minutos, no se le había ocurrido nada. Frustrado, golpeó su celular contra el piso sin importarle si dejaba de funcionar o no. Decidido a aclarar las cosas en la mañana se acostó en su cama e intento dormir.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana y el Uchiha no había podido dormir muy bien. Su despertador sonó indicándole que era hora de levantarse. Sasuke salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Ya era de mañana pero el sol era tapado por espesas nubes grises. El ojinegro ignoró completamente el clima y empezó a arreglarse para ir al instituto.

.

.

.

Hinata ya se había levantado desde hacia un buen rato. Ya tenía su uniforme puesto y se encontraba desayunando. La noche la había pasado fatal. Todo su cuerpo dolía y, en su interior, tenia miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer de nuevo Haruhi.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, salió de su casa como normalmente lo hacia, sin embargo algo llamó su atención. La mañana no estaba tan fría como los días anteriores y el aire era pesado. Sin darle mucha importancia, aquellos cambios climáticos se los otorgó a la contaminación y el calentamiento global y siguió su camino. Notó que las aves estaban agitadas y volaban por todos lados, los perros ladraban estruendosamente sin ningún motivo aparente. En el trayecto de su casa al subterráneo, debido a la falta de frio, se quito la chaqueta negra del uniforme, dejando ver parte de su brazo vendado; luego sostuvo la chaqueta llevándola por encima de su brazo y continúo su recorrido.

.

Sasuke observó a la Hyuga entre la multitud. Extrañamente, no había tantas personas, como de costumbre, en el subterráneo. Después de pensarlo un par de veces, el ojinegro se acercó a la peliazul, situándose a su lado segundos antes de que llegara el metro.

Hinata percibió la presencia de su senpai inmediatamente. Sonrojada, bajó la cabeza y sin mirarlo entró en uno de los vagones del metro. Sasuke la siguió sin decir palabra. Pasados unos segundos las puertas del metro se cerraron y partió hacia la próxima estación.

-¿Por qué aquella chica te golpeó?- trato de retomar el tema el pelinegro. Había notado el vendaje de la ojiperla y algo en su interior se había removido.

-E-Es s-solo porque n-no le s-simpatizo m-mucho- Hinata no se atrevía a mirarle. Sabia que si lo hacia descubriría su mentira.

-¿Por qué mientes?-habló con cierto deje de irritación. Hinata balbució cosas inentendibles debido a su nerviosismo -¿Por qué no me dijiste que esa tal Haruhi te estaba amenazando?- sentencio el pelinegro. Hinata alzó la mirada por la sorpresa. Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante sus horribles pensamientos, en los que Sasuke le decía lo inútil que era y la lastima que le producía.

-¿Lo notaste? La hizo llorar- Las personas a su alrededor miraban la escena atentos. Cuchicheando y murmurando cosas entre ellos. Hinata le dio la espalda al Uchiha avergonzada y tratando de impedir que las lágrimas surgieran. Sasuke se preocupó ante la reacción de Hinata y se cuestiono si había sido muy severo con ella. Entonces puso una mano encima del hombro de ella para reconfortarla, pero algo extraño sucedió.

El metro se sacudió fuertemente. Las vías férreas emitieron un agudo sonido ante el contacto con el hierro, produciendo chipas. Las luces del vagón se apagaron. Un fuerte impacto seguido de un estruendoso sonido, en cuestión de segundos todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

Notas de autora:

Bien aquí está la continuación. Les pido por favor no me maten por este confuso final. Se que a algunas personas les sorprenderá esto y a otras tal vez no. He aquí la explicación: este final de capitulo en realidad es el tema central de la historia y todo comenzó por un alocado sueño que tuve, algo aterrador y angustiante, y luego pensé en convertirlo en una historia. Espero saber su opinión sobre el nuevo camino que tomó la historia.

Otra cosa que les pido es que me disculpen por la tardanza, esta vez si tarde mucho. Pensaba actualizar ayer pero no había terminado de responder los reviews y pues no lo quise subir sin responder. Y bueno he tenido muchos problemas con mi internet así que por favor pido paciencia.

.

Kami: Hola y gracias, de nuevo, por tus constantes comentarios, que realmente me alegran el día. Y me alegra que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este te guste igual, a pesar del alocado cambio que creo que no se esperaban muchos. ¡Oh! Muchas gracias también por tus palabras de ánimo, que me sirvieron como no tienes idea. Espero que estés bien y que te haya ido excelente en ese proyecto. Muchos saludos y cuídate, nos estamos leyendo.

.

kaila maya the whater: Hola, Hola. Wow ahora soy yo la alagada por tu hermoso review. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me gusta saber lo que piensas de la historia y pues con lo que escribiste me dejaste sin palabras. Bueno sobre los capítulos, cada vez trato de hacerlos mas largos y creo que lo estoy logrando, me alegra que te guste de tal manera mi historia y que la disfrutes. Y pues aquí viene la parte difícil porque la historia empieza a mostrarse como la imagine desde un principio y pues me toca esperar a ver la reacción de mis lectores.

Muchas gracias también por tus palabras de ánimos, y aunque cierta persona aun no me deja en paz con el apoyo de muchos la he ignorado con mas facilidad. Bueno espero no haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo y que la espera no haya sido agonizante, esperare ansiosa tu review con la opinión de este capitulo. Cuídate mucho.

P.D: No se porque pero con cada uno de tus reviews me sacas una sonrisa y en este ultimo en especial me ríe bastante con tus ocurrencias jajaja sobre todo por lo de las botas.

P.D2: Espero ansiosa esa historia que me vas a contar por inbox.

.

peste21: Hola ¿Cómo has estado? Me alegra saber que el capitulo fue de tu agrado. En el capitulo anterior especialmente me esmere por hacerlo algo tranquilo y tierno, eso fue pues como dicen por ahí "La calma antes de la tormenta". Quisiera saber si alguna de tus especulaciones dio en el blanco, pues en este momento estoy pensando que me desvié de lo que creían mis lectores de lo que en realidad iba a pasar, pero ya esta escrito y espero que sea de su agrado. Y sobre mi respuesta a tu comentario pues me gusta, como tu los has dicho, que mis lectores sepan que sus opiniones son sumamente importantes para mi y eso no te excluye; siento que aquella autora te haya excluido, lo mas seguro fue un despiste pero se que en verdad da mucha rabia, ojala ya estés mejor. O por cierto quiero que sepas que he tomado en cuenta tu sugerencia anterior pero tengo que saber donde ponerla pero ya lo he pensado varias veces y lo mas seguro es que algo similar suceda, pero ya muchos adelantos hasta ahora. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, muchos saludos.

P.D: Muchas gracias también por la ayuda que me ofreciste, me siento verdaderamente feliz de saber que estas dispuesta a ayudarme, de verdad muchas gracias. Si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en comentármelo.

.

LuuisaMh: Hola. Que felicidad de ver a nuevas personas dejando sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y pues ya me habían pedido acción entre la pelirroja y Hinata y espero que te haya gustado lo que paso en este nuevo capitulo. Trato de complacer en lo más posible a mis lectores así que si tienes una nueva sugerencia la tomare en cuenta. Ojala te guste el capitulo y me digas tu opinión. Muchos saludos.

.

tasteoflove: Hola. Gracias por tu comentario y gracias por poner mi historia en tus favoritos, de verdad me siento alagada. Bueno creo que es este capitulo hubo bastante acción entre la pelirroja, ahora Haruhi, y Hinata; espero no haber exagerado. Cualquier sugerencia nueva que tengas, u opinión, estoy aquí y la tomare en cuenta. Gracias por tu comentario espero volver a leerte xD Saludos.

.

Misty-chan7 : Mmm la verdad no entendí muy bien tu comentario, ni sentido le encontré. Pues para tu información mis lectores no son malas personas como tu. No seguiré respondiendo tus comentarios por aquí, de verdad espero que respondas mi mensaje por inbox y solucionemos las cosas por ahí, si es que el problema es conmigo. Si el problema es con la historia pues no la leas o de lo contrario, si sigues en esa actitud despectiva conmigo y con mis lectoras tendré que hacer algo al respecto. Ah y por cierto deja de meterte con mis lectoras, si el problema es conmigo es conmigo solamente no con ellas, trágate tu odio y déjanos tranquilas.

.

Bueno Bueno sin mas que decir agradezco, de nuevo, a los que llegaron hasta aquí. Ojala les guste este alocado capitulo. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios con sus opiniones y sus sugerencias, y también gracias a los que no dejaron comentarios pero leyeron la historia. Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capitulo pero no prometo nada. Muchos saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

_El metro se sacudió fuertemente. Las vías férreas emitieron un agudo sonido ante el contacto con el hierro, produciendo chipas. Las luces del vagón se apagaron. Un fuerte impacto seguido de un estruendoso sonido, en cuestión de segundos todo fue oscuridad… _

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de adaptar su vista a la aterradora oscuridad. A su alrededor solo se escuchaban gritos ahogados y lamentos, gemidos de dolor y desesperación. Se levantó exaltado sintiendo un punzante dolor en su cabeza, inmediatamente se llevo una mano a un lado de su frente y sintió un liquido recorrerle, sabiendo muy bien lo que era. Al final del vagón se encontraba un cable chispeante, iluminando un poco el lugar. El Uchiha después de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido examinó a su alrededor, buscando a la pequeña chica que estaba frente a él minutos antes. Fue entonces cuando se percató en la posición en la que se encontraba el vagón, él había despertado encima de una de las puertas, quedando las otras como techo. El metro se había volcado, concluyó.

Se levantó de su sitio ignorando el dolor. Buscó a Hinata rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando divisó a la joven debajo del cuerpo de un hombre. Empujó inmediatamente al sujeto liberando a la Hyuga. Se inclinó a su lado tratando de despertarla. Hinata se había estrellado contra la ventana cuando se volcó el metro, ventana que se había roto en mil pedazos. La ojiperla poco a poco salía de la inconsciencia sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba de un lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?- el Uchiha no ocultó la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos.

-D-Duele- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la joven. Sasuke la tomo en brazos, llevándola lejos de los trozos de vidrio. Sentó a la chica donde había despertado él, examinando sus heridas. Hinata había aterrizado sobre la ventana, incrustándose los vidrios por todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo. La herida que más preocupo al Uchiha fue un enorme pedazo de vidrio enterrado a un costado de la joven, cerca de su costilla –Estas sangrando- Hinata poso su mano en la herida de su senpai.

-No es nada- Sasuke sujeto la pequeña mano de ella entre las suyas, al tiempo que veía la cara de angustia que tenía ella.

-¿Q-Qué sucedió?- Hinata miro a su alrededor, todas la personas estaban heridas y algunas ni se movían. El pequeño vagón se encontraba lleno de sangre mostrando una escena perturbadora.

-No estoy seguro- mencionó el ojinegro viendo lo mismo que su Kohai

–Hemos chocado- un hombre se acercó a los jóvenes. El sujeto tenia la mitad del rostro lleno de sangre -¿Ustedes están bien?- el hombre se sentó a un lado de ambos.

-Ella esta herida- mencionó el Uchiha, aun sosteniendo la mano de Hinata entre las suyas. El extraño se acerco a la ojiperla y comprobó las heridas de la joven.

-Primero tenemos que salir de aquí- pronuncio al tiempo que se ponía de pie –Las ventanas están contra el suelo y las otras arriba de nosotros- dijo al tiempo que señalaba las ventanas resquebrajadas de arriba –Podemos romperlas y salir de aquí- explicó.

-Podemos salir por las puertas que están al final del vagón- sugirió Sasuke al notar lo complicado del plan del otro.

-Nadie se podrá acercar a aquel cable- señaló el cable chispeante que se encontraba al final del vagón –Además no tenemos con que abrir la puerta y la ventanilla no es lo suficientemente grande- concluyó dando a entender que era imposible salir por los extremos. Sasuke se levantó quedando al lado del extraño.

-¿Con que terminaremos de romper la ventana?- cuestionó el Uchiha.

-Ya pensé en eso- dijo despreocupadamente el hombre –Tengo algo que puede servir- se marchó del lado del azabache y un par de minutos después regresó, trayendo consigo un bastón. Ambos se miraron y asintieron. El desconocido estrelló el bastón contra la ventana que se encontraba como techo. Después de golpearla por tercera vez, el vidrio cedió y cayó al suelo -¡Escuchen todos!- gritó el hombre llamando la atención de todos los presentes –Los hombres que no estén heridos vengan a ayudar- poco a poco varios hombres se acercaron a ellos. El sujeto que los llamó les dio indicaciones de lo que debían hacer para salir del vagón. Entonces uno de los hombres se montó en los hombros de otro saliendo por la ventana. Con la ayuda del que se encontraba afuera, salieron dos mas, quedándose dos en el techo y el otro abajo en el piso. El que daba las ordenes, al notar que la primera parte de su plan de salida estaba lista continuó – ¡Ahora ayudaremos a uno por uno a salir de aquí!- todas las personas se fueron acercando a donde se encontraba aquel sujeto.

Despacio, ayudaron a los heridos a salir del vagón. Un primer sujeto los cargaba en hombros y los ayudaba a salir por la ventana con ayuda del hombre que se encontraba afuera, luego el tercer hombre los ayudaba a bajar con la colaboración del último que se encontraba en el piso, a un lado de las vías del metro.

Hinata veía atenta como Sasuke hablaba con el hombre que se había acercado a ellos. Aquel sujeto de cabellos castaños y color de ojos que no se lograba identificar por la oscuridad. Un gemido llamó la atención de la Hyuga que dirigió su mirada hacia donde había provenido aquel sonido. A lo lejos logró identificar un pequeño cuerpo que lloraba. Con esfuerzo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia aquella persona. Al estar cerca notó que era un chico, no mayor que ella, que se encontraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?- le preguntó preocupada la Hyuga al percatarse que el chico agarraba su pierna fuertemente.

-M-Mi p-pierna- dijo entre sollozos el joven. Hinata se acerco a él sentándose a su lado levantando el pantalón para así ver la herida de la pierna que le señalaba el chico. La Hyuga se sobresaltó al notar como una pequeña parte del hueso salía por la piel. Cubrió la herida de nuevo con el pantalón tratando de no asustar al muchacho.

-E-Eres de m-mi instituto- mencionó ella, al notar en mismo escudo en el uniforme, para así distraer la atención del joven –A-Ahora tranquilízate, yo te ayudare – dijo para tratar de aliviar al joven. Pasó uno de los brazos del chico por encima de sus hombros y lo sujetó fuertemente para ayudarlo a caminar hasta donde se encontraba la multitud, tratando de salir del vagón.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia donde había dejado a Hinata y se sobresalto al no encontrarla. La buscó por el lugar viéndola acercarse a él ayudando a un chico.

-Hinata ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Estas herida!- sin pensarlo dos veces regañó a la ojiperla al tiempo que le quitaba de los brazos al joven.

-Él esta herido- mencionó la ojiperla tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor en su costado derecho –A-Ayúdalo a salir- miró suplicante a Sasuke. El Uchiha dejó al joven al encargo de otro hombre y se dirigió hacia la peliazul.

-Ven, saldrás tu- le dijo al tiempo que sujetaba una de las manos de la chica y la llevaba hacia donde estaban ayudando a salir a las personas. Hinata logró salir del vagón con la ayuda de los cuatro hombres. Al estar afuera se percató de las luces de emergencia que se encontraban pegadas en lo alto de las paredes de aquel oscuro túnel. También vio que de los otros vagones las personas también se encontraban saliendo. Por ultimo cuando giro su vista hacia la dirección a la que iba el metro, lo vio. El motivo de aquel desastre. El tren se había descarrilado y se había estrellado contra la pared de concreto, provocando ante el impacto que esta se desmoronara bloqueando lo que podía ser la salida. Pero la pregunta que rodaba en esos momentos por su cabeza era: ¿Por que se había descarrilado el metro?...

.

.

.

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?- el grito preocupado de Naruto se escuchó por todo el lugar

-Sí Naruto, no es para tanto- exclamó la pelirosa que se levantaba del suelo. Miró a su alrededor, algunas mesas de su salón se encontraban en el piso al igual que una de las carteleras. Hacia unos cuantos minutos el piso había comenzado a temblar fuertemente. Todos los estudiantes gritaban como locos por el aparente terremoto. Pasado aproximadamente un minuto todo se había tranquilizado. Los profesores corrieron por los pasillos pidiendo que desalojaran el edificio.

Ya en el patio su novio la abrazaba protectoramente, casi asfixiándola. Después de un par de gritos histéricos Naruto la soltó temiendo por su vida.

-Que extraño fue eso- dijo ya calmada, refiriéndose al temblor. Todos los estudiantes comentaban enérgicamente lo sucedido al tiempo que se concentraban alrededor de una grieta que se había formado en el piso-¿Dónde estará Sasuke?- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Debe estar durmiendo- comentó despreocupadamente el rubio

-Lo llamare para ver como está- la pelirosa sacó su celular y marco el numero de su amigo. Una extraña sensación la invadió al escuchar el tono de ocupado proveniente de su celular. Volvió a marcar el número pero siguió oyendo el mismo tono.

.

.

.

Ya todas las personas que se encontraban dentro del metro habían salido y se encontraban sentados del otro lado de las vías férreas. Unas últimas personas salían de los vagones sacando todos los bolsos, equipajes y todo lo que les pudiera ser útil.

-¡Escuchen todos!- llamó la atención el mismo hombre que había dado las ordenes adentro del vagón -¡Mi nombre es Koshiro y soy doctor!- todas las personas quedaron en silencio atentos a lo que decía -¡Ayudare primero a los que estén mas graves!- Koshiro desvió la vista y llamó con su mano a Sasuke –Tenemos que saber si hay salida del otro lado- le susurro al oído -¡Alguien que no este herido por favor venga!- después de esas palabras una mujer se levantó y se aproximó hacia los dos hombres –Bien, ustedes dos irán a investigar- dijo el castaño a los dos presentes –Si hay salida uno de ustedes saldrá y buscará ayuda y otro regresara a avisarnos- la mujer asintió y Sasuke solo se cruzo de brazos. Antes de marcharse el Uchiha se dirigió a donde estaba sentada Hinata.

-Iré a buscar ayuda- dijo al tiempo que se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura de la joven.

-P-Pero e-estás herido- mencionó preocupada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Hinata te dije que no es nada. Volveré pronto – posó una mano en la cabeza de la ojiperla desordenando un poco su cabello. Después se levantó y se retiró con la otra mujer hacia el otro lado del túnel. Caminaron por cinco minutos sin decir nada, iluminados solo por las opacas luces de emergencia.

-No puedes ser- la voz de la mujer a su lado llamó su atención. Dirigió la vista a la misma dirección en la que ella veía y entonces entendió sus palabras. Frente a ellos se encontraba otra pared de piedra. Nada en ese momento tenia sentido. Las cosas empeoraban de forma rápida y no sabían como evitarlo.

Sin decir nada dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron de regreso a donde se encontraban los demás. Después de dar la fatídica noticia de que no había salida todas las personas se desesperaron, pensando que lo peor estaba por suceder. Algunas personas sacaron sus celulares para hacer llamadas pero todas las líneas estaban saturadas.

.

.

.

Los estudiantes se encontraban en el patio del instituto, aun después que suspendieran las clases, esperando que las cosas afuera se tranquilizaran.

-¿Te enteraste de lo que sucedió en el subterráneo?- mencionó un chico que hablaba con sus amigos –Al parecer el temblor provocó un accidente- Sakura escuchó atenta lo que decía el joven cerca de ellos –Los bomberos están por todas partes- con el corazón en la boca, Sakura paseo por todo el patio buscando a una persona.

-¡Risa!- llamó a una chica de cabello negro con la que había hablado el día anterior -¿Hinata llegó?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que le rogaba a Kami que no fuera lo que imaginaba.

-Sakura-senpai- la chica se extrañó por la agitada actitud de la pelirosa –No la he visto en ningún lado- respondió. Sakura cerró los ojos al tiempo que su mano se posaba en su pecho, sintiendo su acelerado corazón.

-Naruto- le habló a su novio que le veía sin entender lo que le sucedía –Tenemos que ir a casa de Sasuke- luego de aquellas palabras la pelirosa, seguida del rubio, se dirigieron a casa del azabache. Antes pasaron por el subterráneo observando como los bomberos llegaban mientras otros tenían en sus manos los planos del lugar. La preocupación de Sakura fue en aumento. Luego agarraron un taxi que los llevo directamente a casa de su amigo. Subieron hasta el departamento del ojinegro y tocaron el timbre repetidas veces, recibiendo solo silencio como respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- preguntó serio el rubio sin entender porque la angustia de su novia.

-Naruto, Sasuke toma el metro todos los días para ir al instituto- empezó a explicarle tratando de no molestarse por su retrasado entendimiento – Sasuke conoció a Hinata en el metro, y hoy ninguno de los dos llegaron al instituto- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desorbitadamente al comprender las palabras de su novia –Tenemos que llamar a Itachi- fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirosa antes de tomar su teléfono y llamar al Uchiha mayor.

.

.

.

Hinata insistió en limpiarle la herida a Sasuke, que después de minutos de discutir el tema se dejo atender. La Hyuga tenia un pequeño algodón con alcohol, que le había proporcionado el medico presente, y limpiaba la herida a un lado de la frente de su senpai. Sasuke se encontraba mas preocupado por ella que por él. Mientras ella limpiaba su herida él observaba su rostro, su mejilla derecha tenia algunos cortes causados por los vidrios de la ventana, su brazo también se encontraba herido, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la herida que tenia a un costado, cerca de la costilla. El pedazo de vidrio era grande y en cuanto lo extrajeran se desataría una hemorragia que seria difícil de controlar. Entonces el ojinegro sintió miedo, el mismo miedo que tuvo al enterarse que sus padres habían tenido un accidente y que tal vez no se recuperarían. El miedo que sintió cuando su hermano se apartó de su lado. No sabía porque sentía aquel espantoso sentimiento, pero tenia que enfrentarlo.

.

.

.

Sakura se comunicó con Itachi explicándole lo sucedido. El hermano del ojinegro no respondió como esperaba, pero con solo decirle que iría a Japón la tranquilizaba.

-Deberíamos llamar a la familia de Hinata-chan- sugirió Naruto.

-Pero no tengo ni el número de Hinata- mencionó Sakura un tanto frustrada.

-Hinata es de apellido Hyuga, no es un apellido cualquiera- dijo el rubio un poco mas animado que su novia –Podríamos buscar el numero de su familia en las guías telefónicas- los ojos jade de la pelirosa se iluminaron ante la magnifica idea de su rubio. Se dirigió a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios como premio y agradecimiento. Después se dirigieron rápidamente a una cabina telefónica en busca de una guía telefónica.

Al tener entre sus manos el libro con números de interés se dispusieron a buscar el apellido Hyuga dentro de el. El Hyuga que divisaron a primera vista fue Hyuga Neji. Rápidamente llamaron al teléfono que estaba en el libro.

-¿_Buenos días_?- contestó un hombre al otro lado del teléfono después de tres repiques.

-B-Buenos días- saludó un poco nerviosa la Haruno -¿U-Usted es familiar de Hyuga Hinata?- quiso cerciorarse antes de decir todo lo referente al accidente.

-_Hai, soy su primo. ¿Quién habla?-_

-Yo soy amiga de Hinata, necesito urgente por favor el numero de su madre o de su padre- dijo Sakura un poco mas alegre de haber dado con un familiar cercano a Hinata. Pero la respuesta del joven se hizo esperar.

-_¿Para qué quieres su número?_- preguntó desconfiado ante la mención de la difunta madre de su prima. Ante el tono del joven Sakura comprendió que tenía que explicarle todo para que pudiera darle el número de los padres de Hinata. Tardó un minuto en contarle todo lo que sabía hasta el momento, el Hyuga se quedo sin palabras por unos segundos para después dictarle el número de su tío. Luego de agradecerle, Sakura colgó y marco el número que acababa de recibir. Pasados un par de repiques un hombre atendió.

-¿Hyuga Hiashi?- se apresuró a hablar Sakura sin darle tiempo de decir nada más.

-_Sí ¿Quién habla?-_ la voz de aquel hombre sonaba aun mas intimidante que la del chico Hyuga.

-M-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, necesito hablar con ustedes urgentemente-

-_Habla_- no dijo más el Hyuga. Su voz era ronca y cortante, la joven ojijade dudo en responder.

-¿S-Se enteró del reciente terremoto?- preguntó nerviosa, al instante el Hyuga le respondió de la misma manera cortante de hace un momento -¡¿Paris?- exclamó sorprendida ante la declaración del señor Hyuga sobre su ubicación. Suspirando sonoramente Sakura comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido y quien le había dado su numero. Pasados unos minutos la conversación con el Hyuga mayor finalizó y al colgar Sakura suspiro aliviada. Por unos momentos se imaginó al intimidante hombre con el que había estado hablando y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

.

.

.

Su celular apuntaba las cinco y media de la tarde. Sentada en el suelo la Hyuga abrazaba sus rodillas. El frio comenzaba a hacerse presente provocando un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Hinata escucho el fuerte llanto de una mujer desesperada, su esposo acababa de morir desangrado y nadie había podido hacer nada. La angustia se apodero de su ser imaginando lo peor.

-T-Todos moriremos aquí ¿N-No es a-así?- le comentó a su senpai que se encontraba a su lado.

-No digas eso- sentencio al instante el pelinegro –Estaremos bien- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla al tiempo que le observaba fijamente.

-T-Tengo miedo, Sasuke- ella le devolvió la mirada. A Sasuke le gustó, mas de lo que debería, escuchar solo su nombre salir de aquellos labios. La vio a los ojos y noto el miedo en su mirada. La vio tan indefensa que se acerco más a ella.

-No tienes porque temer- le susurro en voz baja a la vez que se acercaba a su rostro. Posó su mano en la mejilla izquierda de la joven, acariciándola al mismo tiempo que ella se sonrojaba. Su dedo pulgar acarició los carmines labios de la joven que de a poco se ponían fríos. Entonces no resistió más la tentación y respondió al llamado de aquellos carnosos labios. Al inicio fue un inocente roce. Hinata se sorprendió ante la acción de su senpai, pero no retrocedió; con la nula experiencia que tenía trató de corresponder el gesto. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros cuando Hinata le correspondió. Sus labios se movieron solos profundizando el beso. Se movió lento y suave disfrutando de la calidez de la boca de la chica y su embriagante sabor. Sin embargo algo, o mejor dicho alguien le llamo.

-Sasuke- sin ningún pudor Koshiro, el medico, los interrumpió. –Necesito tu ayuda en algo- sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina que le dirigió Sasuke insistió -¿Vamos?- el ojinegro completamente enojado dejo su lugar al lado de su Kohai para seguir al castaño.

Hinata se quedo en su sitio completamente sonrojada. Llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, donde aun sentía la calidez de los labios de su senpai. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante lo sucedido.

.

Su cuerpo temblaba por el frio. Su celular indicaba las siete pm y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Trataba de calentar sus manos con su cálido aliento, que al transcurrir el tiempo se iba enfriando cada vez más. Trataba de imaginarse en un lugar cálido para así ignorar el frio abrumador, pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil. Su camisa se encontraba húmeda en su costado derecho, todo por la sangre que aun seguía fluyendo.

-Traje esto- la ojiperla levantó la mirada inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su senpai. Sasuke se encontraba al frente suyo dejando en el suelo sus dos maletines del instituto y un bolso negro el cual no había visto antes. El ojinegro se percató al instante que su kohai tiritaba de frio, y de algo más que no le agrado en lo absoluto; su rostro se encontraba pálido. En seguida dirigió su mirada hacia la herida de la ojiperla que aun sangraba -¿Te puedes levantar?- Hinata se extrañó por la pregunta pero hizo a un lado el dolor y trato de levantarse. El Uchiha al notar el esfuerzo de ella la sujeto por el lado izquierdo tratando de no hacerle daño. Cuando la peliazul ya se encontraba de pie, Sasuke se agachó unos instantes y recogió el bolso, luego ambos se dirigieron atrás del metro volcado ocultándose de todas las personas.

Hinata se encontraba nerviosa, pues desconocía las intenciones del Uchiha. Lo vio sacar del bolso negro lo que era su pantalón para deportes que luego le extendió.

-Ponte esto- la peliazul miró desconfiada la prenda al tiempo que con sus manos temblorosas lo recibía –Es para el frio- le explicó Sasuke al percatarse de la confundida mirada de ella. Posteriormente se dio vuelta esperando que la joven se cambiara.

Un imperceptible rubor se instaló en las mejillas de la peliazul. Avergonzada hasta el último pelo desabotonó su falda que cayo al suelo inmediatamente. Se puso los pantalones que le quedaban bastante grandes, pero lo ajustó a su cadera haciendo un lazo con el cordel que tenia este alrededor. Recogió con trabajo la falda del suelo y nerviosa llamo la atención del ojinegro.

-Y-Ya p-puedes v-voltear- desvió la mirada al instante que su senpai se volvió hacia ella. Sasuke sacó una camisa blanca del bolso y se acercó a Hinata sin decir palabra. Posó sus manos en la camisa de la ojiperla y segundos después comenzó a desabotonarla. La Hyuga trató de detenerlo pero Sasuke consiguió despojarla de la prenda dejándola solo en brasier. Hinata avergonzada se cubrió con sus brazos e intentó reclamarle a su senpai cuando este hablo.

-Siéntate- mencionó Sasuke con voz autoritaria. Hinata temblando por el frio y los nervios se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda en el frio vagón del metro. Su senpai se aproximó hacia ella a paso lento, se agachó quedando así a su mismo nivel, y examinó la herida mas grave de la joven. Se alejó un poco de ella y desgarró la camisa que segundos antes vestía la Hyuga. Hinata balbuceo un par de cosas incomprensibles y se calló cuando el Uchiha se volvió a acercar a ella. De un momento a otro Sasuke llevó su mano a uno de los pequeños vidrios incrustados en el costado de la joven y lo extrajo sin ninguna anticipación. Inevitablemente Hinata dejo salir un gemido de dolor. Otro pequeño gritillo salió de los labios de la joven cuando el pelinegro extrajo otro pedazo de vidrio.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro el pelinegro al tiempo que se acercaba al rostro de la joven. Hinata cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su senpai contra los suyos, los cuales se movían lentamente dejándole disfrutar de todas las nuevas sensaciones que crecían en su interior. Pero su disfrute duró poco, la ojiperla se separó rápidamente de los labios del Uchiha y dejó escapar un grito ensordecedor ante el dolor que produjo la extracción del trozo de vidrio más grande. La sangre comenzó a salir por la herida abierta rápidamente. Sasuke reaccionó rápido deteniendo la hemorragia haciendo presión en la herida con una gasa que le había quitado a Koshiro.

Hinata inconscientemente incrustó las uñas en los hombros de Sasuke ante el implacable dolor. El ojinegro amarró fuertemente un retazo de tela alrededor de la cintura de la joven, así deteniendo la hemorragia y haciendo un vendaje improvisado. La Hyuga aun se encontraba privada por el dolor, por ende Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse la camisa blanca que había sacado de su bolso anteriormente. Al terminar la levantó en brazos y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraban minutos antes junto con las demás personas. El pelinegro se sentó en el suelo y sentó a la peliazul entre sus piernas al tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda para proporcionarle un poco de su calor. Minutos después ambos habían caídos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

El suelo se estremecía fuertemente. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a gritar desesperados y asustados. Sasuke y Hinata se despertaron inmediatamente por el brusco movimiento. La pared de piedras provocada por el accidente se movía peligrosamente amenazando con desplomarse encima de todas las personas. Del techo caía polvillo y pequeñas piedrecillas de cemento. Todo el lugar parecía debilitarse. Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente y cubrió la cabeza de la joven, que aun tenia abrazada, con su cuerpo. Aquellos fueron los segundos más largos de la vida de todas las personas en el lugar. Las replicas del pequeño terremoto seguían llegando y segundos después todo quedaba en total calma.

Las personas aun gritaban y sollozaban por el miedo. Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La desesperación en el aire era asfixiante y la esperanza desaparecía con el correr de los segundos. El terror carcomía el alma de los más débiles y la angustia debilitaba a los pacientes. Poco a poco sus cuerpos caían en el agotamiento y sus mentes se nublaban. La poca comida empezaba a escasear y el agua era inexistente. Transcurrieron cuarenta y ocho horas sin saber diferenciar entre el día y la noche, dos días sin ver la luz del sol y respirar el aire fresco del exterior. Al dormir soñaban con el exterior y cuando despertaban volvían a la pesadilla en la que se encontraban. Todos los ojos acostumbrados a la pesada oscuridad mientras la brillante luz era un lejano recuerdo el cual todos extrañaban.

A las afueras expertos trataban de abrir una salida para todas las personas atrapadas, pero cada cosa que intentaban era inútil. El lugar se encontraba debilitado y corrían el riesgo de enterrar vivas a aquellas personas. A cada cierto tiempo un temblor se apoderaba del suelo de Tokio frustrando nuevos planes de los bomberos. Cada día que transcurría le formaba un nudo en la garganta a cierto Hyuga, y atravesaba el corazón de un Uchiha a la espera de su hermano.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Buenas, buenas… Para empezar hoy estoy muy feliz porque pude actualizar sin mucho y retraso y también porque esta vez no recibí uno de los molestos comentarios de la Misty-chan7, que al parecer va a dejar de criticarme. Cantemos aleluya. ¡Oh! Mi felicidad también se debe a los bellos comentarios que me dejaron, muchas gracias. Bueno retomando el tema, he actualizado hoy porque mañana me iré de viaje a presentar una prueba, de ella depende mi futuro como estudiante universitaria; y pues no los quería dejar con la duda aparte porque creo que me voy a tardar un tiempito sin poner el otro capitulo. Pero a pesar de todo esto no quiero que se desanimen pues no me voy a desaparecer. Espero que este loco capitulo también haya sido de su agrado, y si no háganmelo saber por favor.

Kami: Hola Kami-chan. Gracias por tu comentario, como siempre alegre de que te haya gustado el capitulo y me encanta saber que te alegró el día. Aunque me preocupa ser una distracción pues como estas estudiando y eso, pero espero que te esfuerces y así salgas de una vez de ese proyecto que te carga loca. Ojala este capitulo también te guste y espero no haberme tardado mucho. Y pues aquí esta el famoso beso entre ellos, aunque estoy consciente de que fue corto, mas adelante será mejor. Sin mas que decir, para no distraerte tanto, muchas gracias por tus comentario. Saludos y cuídate.

.

mini-hyuuga: ¡Hola! Es un placer leernos. Gracias por tu comentario, todos los nuevos comentarios me emocionan como no tienes idea. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que te haya dado una pista de mas o menos para donde va la cosa. Gracias por depositar tu confianza en mi, espero no decepcionarte. Ya sabes cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, critica (constructiva) estoy al pendiente y lo tomare en cuenta. Muchos saludos.

P.D: Espero no haberme tardado (ojala todavía no hayan terminado tus vacaciones, y si acabaron discúlpame) igual espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

.

peste21: Hola peste21. Antes que todo, gracias por comentar. Me alegra muchisisimo que el capitulo anterior te haya parecido interesante, y sobre todo que el final si te gustara (es un gran alivio xD). Por otra parte, lo que dijiste sobre que pensabas que Haruhi era Karin pues esto se debe, a que igual a ti, a mi cada vez mas a mi me va gustando Karin, aunque antes la odiara, ahora me parece que es buena y me simpatiza bastante; en un principio pensé en ponerla a ella en vez de "Haruhi" pero aparte de que es muy cliché no la quería poner de loca psicópata xD. Y también dije que Haruhi tenía los ojos azules como para que no se confundieran tanto y no pensaran que era Karin (pues si no mal recuerdo Karin tiene los ojos de otro color, si no es así entonces estoy parando a loca). Bueno sobre el otro tema del porque me ofreciste ayuda, creo que ya lo solucioné; hablé un tiempo que ese ser y pues por ahora me ha dejado tranquila. De igual forma gracias. Ya te dejo, cuídate mucho y saludos.

P.D: Espero que este capitulo te guste y me des el visto bueno (si es lo contrario házmelo saber por favor)

.

kaila maya the whater: Hola Kaila-chan, ¿Como has estado?. Te agradezco tu comentario aunque estés ocupada, de verdad gracias por seguir leyendo. Y bueno ¿Qué tal el nuevo capitulo? Espero que no te haya dado algo mientras esperabas la continuación xD Y como ves no les paso nada malo (bueno no tanto xD) y pues sí ya entro la parte trágica pero la verdad la hice bastante corta (raro en mi pues me gusta la tragedia). Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, como lo habrás notado ellos cada vez se acercan mas y las cosas se pondrán mas intensas.

Ojala esta vez no estés muy ocupada y puedas leer y sobretodo que lo disfrutes.

P.D: Espero tu historia tranquila así que no te apresures, has todo lo que tengas que hacer (Primero los deberes) Saludos, nos estamos leyendo.

.

Kasumi-chaan: ¡Hola Kasu-chan! Antes que todo te pido perdón por la tardanza del capitulo anterior, la verdad estaba muy ocupada y pues me gusta releer el capitulo antes de actualizar para corregir los errores y aprovecho para responder los reviews, y pues con todas las cosas que tenia que hacer me atrase mucho, gomen por eso (se que querían saber que pasaba y los hice sufrir jaja). Pero bueno ya aquí dejé lo continuación, espero no haberme tardado mucho esta vez (yo creo que actualicé rápido xD). Ojala este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado, y gracias por tu comentario que cada vez me anima mas. Bueno me despido que estoy medio apuradita. Muchos saludos y cuídate, ojala no leamos de nuevo.

.

sakima: ¡Que emoción nueva lectora! Bueno no tan nueva porque me dijiste que estabas en plan de "leo y no comento xD" y de verdad me alegra mucho que hayas comentado. Siempre es un placer leer nuevos comentarios. Disfruta este capitulo, estoy segura que muchas de tus dudas se irán (y nuevas aparecerán jajaja xD) Oh muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, de verdad me haces feliz T.T Y quiero que sepas que cualquier duda que tengas o alguna sugerencia o simplemente un alocado comentario házmelo sin pena que yo los acepto y tomo en cuenta muy alegre. Espero que no volvamos a leer, muchos saludos.

P.D: ¡Que vergüenza! No me había percatado que mi fic no aceptaba reviews anónimos (que tonta soy u.u) pero muchas gracias por avisarme, eres mi salvación ahahha. Bueno ahora si me despido, cuídate.

.

sasuhinafan por siempre: Saludos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me anima a continuar. Oye la canción que mencionas no la conozco, si no es mucho problema quisiera saber quien la canta para oírla.

Bueno sobre lo otro aquí deje la continuación y espero que haya sido de tu agrado, enserio. Y sobre lo del final trágico, te doy un adelanto y es que todavía no he pensado en un final (estoy frita lo se, espero no me maten mis lectores xD) Si tienes cualquier sugerencia la aceptare gustosa. Y ojala nos volvamos a leer en el próximo capitulo, que no se cuanto tardare pero ya llegara. Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo.

.

LuuisaMh: Me alegra que el capitulo anterior también te haya gustado, que emoción. Espero no decepcionar con esta continuación. Perdóname por dejarte con la intriga del beso, pero usualmente no me gusta que se den el primer beso en la primera oportunidad que se presenta xD (soy cruel jaja) Quiero saber tu opinión del beso en este capitulo, pues dijiste que no lo querías pronto, pero el destino ya lo tenia pautado. ¡Ah! Y nunca se me ocurrió que fuera un atentado lo del tren (aunque hubiera sido una buena idea n.n) Ojala no quedes con tantas dudas esta vez pero si con ansias de mas, porque en verdad me alegra que la historia te guste. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que nos podamos leer pronto; muchos saludos y cuídate.

.

En fin mil gracias a todos mis lectores que comentaron y a los que no, también. Gracias a los que siguen la historia fielmente. Tratare de no tardarme tanto en subir la continuación pero no prometo nada. Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios que me animan a seguir adelante. Sin más que decir me despido. Hasta lueguito, nos leeremos en otra oportunidad, cuídense.


	7. Chapter 7: Parte 1

Cuatro días habían transcurrido. Cuatro días inquietantes para dos Hyuga. Neji Hyuga, había viajado a Japón el mismo día en el que recibió una llamada de una extraña chica, y al llegar se encontró con la peor de las situaciones. Hiashi Hyuga, al igual que su sobrino, viajó inmediatamente tras haber cortado la llamada proveniente de una joven que llevaba por nombre Sakura. Hiashi había movilizado y contratado los mejores expertos en el asunto para poder sacar a su hija sana y salva de aquel lugar, pero los días pasaban y cada nuevo plan de rescate era frustrado por un fenómeno diferente. Lo que no sabían era que en ese momento su mayor enemigo era el tiempo, y la cuenta regresiva ya había iniciado.

.

.

.

La situación cada vez empeoraba. Ya no había comida y el agua era solo un recuerdo. La falta de aire puro empezaba a colapsar sus pulmones y hacer más dificultosa la respiración. Cada vez que el suelo se movía a sus pies polvillo proveniente del cemento caía, dificultando su respirar. Las personas empezaban a toser fuertemente y le faltaba el aire.

Hinata no sabía si habían pasado tres o cuatro minutos, días o meses. El tiempo les jugaba una mala pasada, los minutos eran eternos y las horas interminables. Cada vez les costaba mas moverse, no sabían si tenían los ojos abiertos o cerrados, igual todo era oscuridad. Su estomago pedía alimentos y sus labios gritaban la presencia de un poco de agua. Cada inhalación era una tortura, su garganta dolía y la tos era imparable. Un par de horas atrás algo la había alterado, y era que al toser sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca; junto en ese momento le pidió a Kami-sama que no la abandonara.

Sasuke estaba preocupado. Hacia unos momentos Koshiro, el doctor, lo llamó un momento aparte y le confeso que otra persona había muerto, ya habían tres fallecidos desde que ocurrió el accidente. Los tres cuerpos los habían llevado lo mas lejos que pudieron del grupo de personas, para que no se supiera nada, pero en cuestión de segundos ya los rumores habían corrido. Sasuke se volvió a sentar al lado de su Kohai, que era la razón número uno por la que estaba preocupado. Cada vez que la ojiperla tosía el miedo invadía su ser. Tenía miedo y lo aceptaba, tenia miedo de que en cualquier momento ella colapsara, como lo había hecho la ultima persona que había fallecido.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó el ojinegro a Hinata, que acababa de tener un ataque de tos.

-H-Hai- la falta de energía en ambos era notoria. Dos días atrás un rayo de esperanza se encendió en todos los presentes cuando oyeron ruidos provenientes de los que eran sus rescatistas, pero a esas alturas todos se estaban dando por vencido al no ver ningún intento de rescate funcionar. Las replicas del terremoto sucedido cuatro días atrás cada vez eran mas débiles pero seguían siendo constantes. Cada vez debilitaba mas el lugar y hacia mas difícil su rescate.

.

Ya no sabían la hora pues sus teléfonos no tenían batería, pero sabían que se acercaba la noche por el frio que cada vez se hacia mas insoportable. Hinata tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho del azabache, ambos compartiendo el calor mientras trataban de escapar de aquella pesadilla por medio de sus sueños. Ambos dormían plácidamente tratando de ignorar sus malestares. Un nuevo día iniciaría y ellos no se darían cuenta.

.

-Hinata, despierta- Sasuke la zarandeó un poco para que despertara. La Hyuga se reincorporo como pudo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó a su senpai con la poca voz que le quedaba

-Observa- Hinata al inicio no entendió a lo que se refería su acompañante, pues no podía ver nada. Pero dentro de la oscuridad surgieron tres pequeñas luces, por un instante pensó que estaba soñando pero luego escucho nuevas voces. La silueta de tres personas se aproximaba a toda prisa hacia la multitud. Su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de que eran rescatistas que en ese momento los estaban ayudando. Uno de ellos hablaba, por lo que parecía ser un radio transmisor, al tiempo que los otros dos ayudaban a los heridos. Las pequeñas linternas de sus cascos iluminaban el lugar y le devolvían la esperanza a todos los presentes. En menos de un minuto todo el lugar estaba lleno de pequeñas luces y cada persona estaba siendo atendida. Un hombre se acercó a Hinata y la examinó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el hombre mientras tenia su vista puesta en la herida mas grave de la ojiperla.

-H-Hinata H-Hyuga- mencionó con voz ronca la peliazul. El hombre se apartó un poco de ella y la miro fijamente, acto seguido saco un radio transmisor y susurro unas palabras. Luego se volvió a acercar a la joven y la ayudo a levantarse, pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar ella lo detuvo –Sasuke- susurró la Hyuga que se separó del rescatista para caminar al lado de su senpai. Ambos caminaron rumbo a la salida. Salieron por una pequeña abertura improvisada a un lado de la pared. Fueron subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras para llegar al pasillo del subterráneo, mientras avanzaban sus ojos se encandilaban por el resplandor de las luces, les molestaba pero al mismo tiempo les aliviaba saberse fuera de aquel oscuro y aterrador lugar.

Hinata se percató del equipo de primeros auxilios a unos metros de ellos. Pero las siluetas eran borrosas. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se incrementó, se sintió débil y sin aliento, segundos después todo volvió a ser oscuridad a su alrededor. Lo último que sintió fueron los brazos de alguien sujetarla.

Sasuke reaccionó rápido al notar como la ojiperla se desvanecía. La sujeto en brazos, pero él aun estaba débil, cayendo de rodillas con la joven. Los paramédicos se acercaron a toda prisa hacia ellos. Le arrebataron a la Hyuga de los brazos inmediatamente, ordenes se escuchaban por todo el lugar, siluetas borrosas corrían de un lado a otro. Una voz le preguntó que como estaba, pero el azabache no alcanzo a responder. Perdió el conocimiento en cuestión de segundos.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la cegadora luz blanca. Escuchaba un agudo sonido a su lado una y otra vez. Minutos después sus ojos se pudieron abrir sin ningún problema pero su vista seguía borrosa. Reviso la habitación como pudo divisando a su lado lo que parecía ser una maquina que monitoreaba sus latidos, de ahí los molestos y persistentes sonidos. En su mano izquierda tenia una intravenosa, que le empezaba a doler. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiró, su cuerpo dolía y se sentía cansado. Volvió su vista hacia la puerta al sentir la presencia de alguien.

-Despertaste, Sasuke-kun- le habló una mujer vestida de blanco y de cabellos castaños atados en una cola alta. Sasuke la observaba detenidamente sin decir ni una palabra, no tenia fuerzas. La joven se acercó a la maquina que estaba a un lado del azabache y examino un papel que esta desprendía. Luego inspeccionó el suero que de a poco se dirigía al cuerpo del pelinegro por medio de la intravenosa.

-¿Dónde estoy?- su voz salió ronca y se tuvo que esforzar para formular aquella simple pregunta.

-Estas en la clínica central- la castaña se acercó al joven con un estetoscopio en manos, ayudo al Uchiha a incorporarse un poco para examinar el sonido de sus pulmones, tras la breve exanimación volvió a recostar al joven.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?-

-¿Hinata?- la enfermera lo observo confusa. Pensó unos momentos y un nombre se le vino a la mente - ¿Hyuga?- el pelinegro asintió inmediatamente. La chica sonrió, todos en la clínica sabían quien era Hinata Hyuga, pues su padre ordenó que le dieran los mejores cuidados a ella y a todos los ingresados por el accidente del tren –Ella esta estable pero aun no ha despertado- le informo la chica al Uchiha, observando detenidamente el interés en los ojos de él –No se mucho de su condición pues ella tiene otra enfermera- finalizó, pero entonces una pregunta se vino a la cabeza de la joven - ¿Ella es tu novia?- inquirió interesada. Pero Sasuke la observó unos segundos más y después cerró los ojos ignorando por completo la pregunta que quedo en el aire. Su enfermera sonrió sin que él se percatara, ella había notado el interés de él por la Hyuga.

.

En el transcurso del día un doctor había examinado a Sasuke detenidamente. El Uchiha solo había podido comer su almuerzo solo, pues lo demás lo hacían por él, no dejaban que se esforzara en nada. El azabache se empezaba a sentir hastiado por tantos cuidados. Su enfermera de cabellos castaños, la cual se llamaba Ryou, entraba y salía de la habitación cada cierto tiempo. Poco a poco la joven iba conociendo el obstinado humor del Uchiha, pero aun así lo toleraba.

-Deberías descansar- le sugirió la castaña al tiempo que le cambiaba la bolsa de suero.

-Hmp- el azabache volvió a ignorar las palabras de su enfermera, pero en realidad si estaba cansado sin embargo su preocupación por su kohai no lo dejaba descansar.

-Has el intento o te administrare un sedante- amenazó la joven poniéndose firme ante la mirada del ojinegro.

-Hmp- bufó de nueva cuenta, sin embargo esta vez le dio la espalda a la chica y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar.

.

Despertó alterado tras una pesadilla. Su respiración era acelerada y los latidos de su corazón avivaban el sonido de la maquina. Observó su alrededor y confirmó que estaba en la clínica y todo lo que había soñado había sido una simple pesadilla. Se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia la ventana, rodo las persianas y miro el sol ocultarse en el horizonte. Una gama de morado mezclado con anaranjado reinaba en el cielo, las estrellas de a poco empezaban a hacer aparición y la luna brillaba más al tiempo que el sol se ocultaba; Sasuke se dio cuenta que había extrañado ese paisaje, antes nunca le había prestado tanta atención como lo hacia en ese momento.

-¡Teme!- una voz chillona se dejó escuchar y acto seguido algo bastante pesado se le lanzó encima –Estas bien- Naruto hablaba de forma dramática al tiempo que apretujaba a su amigo-rival.

-¡Naruto apártate que lo lastimas!- una pelirosa se acercó a paso apresurado y le quito, salvajemente, de encima a Naruto al ojinegro.

-Dobe- el azabache trataba de ocultar su voz ronca y lo mucho que le había dolido el abrazo de su amigo, su cuerpo estaba débil aun.

-Sasuke no deberías estar de pie- dijo en tono preocupado la pelirosa. Los dos presentes sabían muy bien la aspiración de la Haruno por convertirse en doctora en un futuro. Sasuke se sentó en la cama sin protestar -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Sakura al tiempo que se acercaba a su amigo.

-He estado mejor- trató de sonar despreocupado el azabache.

-Nos tenían preocupados- mencionó el rubio, que notaba el evidente estado de debilidad de su amigo.

-¿Saben algo de Hinata?- preguntó Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sakura.

-No- negó triste la ojijade – No dejan que nadie entre a su habitación. Solo entra su enfermera, los doctores y sus familiares- la chica calló y se fue acercando al ojinegro, se situó frente a él y lo abrazó suavemente y lo beso en la mejilla –Me alegra que estés bien- Sasuke no rechazó el abrazo, pero si le sorprendió la forma delicada en la que estaba actuando Sakura.

-Sasuke te traje la cena- Ryou, la enfermera, entró a la habitación, y al instante que notó a los dos jóvenes su cara sonriente cambio –Les dije que no podían entrar- reprendió a la ojijade y al Uzumaki –No es hora de visitas y Sasuke necesita descansar. Salgan- los dos aludidos salieron de la habitación, después del regaño de la castaña, despidiéndose rápidamente de su amigo. Cuando la puerta se cerró Ryou volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa, la cual le inspiraba desconfianza al ojinegro –Si te comes todo lo que traje, te diré algo interesante- la enfermera opto por decirle aquello ya que desde que el Uchiha se había despertado no había querido comer casi nada diciendo siempre que la comida de ahí era horrenda.

Sasuke la miro unos segundos pero luego empezó a comer. Ya su estomago reclamaba a gritos un poco de alimento, y por mas que quisiera no lo podía seguir ignorando. Pasados unos quince minutos aproximadamente ya había terminado de comer. Ryou, que se había marchado, ya estaba de vuelta y sonrió abiertamente al notar que el Uchiha había seguido sus órdenes. Al parecer estaba demasiado cansado como para reclamar.

-Ahora- llamó la atención del joven -¿Quieres saber que escuché?-

-Hmp- el azabache no le estaba dando tanta importancia a las palabras de la chica, pero esta aun con su sonrisa en los labios prosiguió.

-Cuando venia a traerte la cena, una compañera me comentó que Hinata Hyuga acababa de despertar- la castaña contuvo las ganas de reír cuando el joven que tenia enfrente había volteado a verle a la cara, ahora interesado en lo que ella decía -¿Y sabes que mas?- la joven se hacia del rogar, y ya notaba la impaciencia del ojinegro – Ella esta preguntando por Sasuke Uchiha-

-¿En donde esta ella?- preguntó ansioso el ojinegro, pero su enfermera negó con el dedo.

-No, no Sasuke. Ella necesita descansar y tu también- la castaña sujetó la bandeja de comida en sus manos y sin mas se retiro de la habitación dejando atrás a un Uchiha inconforme.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuga había despertado hacia unos minutos atrás. Se sentía débil y sus ojos dolían por la fuerte luz de la habitación. Una maquina ruidosa monitoreaba su corazón y otra le proporcionaba oxigeno. Por medio de la intravenosa corría el suero que en esos momentos su enfermera se encontraba cambiando. Lo primero que pidió fue un poco de agua, aquel liquido revitalizante que al beberlo sintió un inmenso alivio.

La Hyuga, ya estable, había preguntado un par de veces por su senpai, recibiendo como respuesta "él esta bien" pero nada mas. Hinata recordaba el accidente claramente, y recordaba que Sasuke también estaba herido, cosa que aun la preocupaba. Pero una imagen en especial se le vino a la cabeza, no sabia si era un recuerdo o un sueño, en donde ella era besada por su senpai. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al instante.

-¿Esta bien Hinata-san?- su enfermera se acercó a la joven alarmada por el sonrojo de la misma.

-H-Hai, e-estoy bien- dijo la ojiperla en voz baja, recordando inconscientemente el motivo de su sonrojo, sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas –T-Tengo un p-poco de h-hambre- comentó mas para que la enfermera se distrajera que por el hambre. La chica de blanco asintió y salió de la habitación en busca de alimento para su paciente. Tardó unos cuantos minutos pero luego volvió con una bandeja llena de comida. Hinata comió tranquilamente degustando cada alimento como debía ser. Después que termino de comer la enfermera le dijo que tenía que cambiarle en vendaje de su herida a un costado. La enfermera le pidió que se sentara y se quitara la camisa, Hinata tímida obedeció. La mujer, eficiente, cambio el vendaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego se retiró con la bandeja de comida en manos.

Hinata se quedó pensando en el vendaje improvisado que le había hecho su senpai, pero de nuevo estaba confundida, no sabia si eso en realidad había sucedido como lo recordaba; tal vez estaba delirando, pensó. Toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y sonrió. Le gustaba lo que recordaba, el calor de Sasuke, el rose de sus labios, su sabor. Se tapó el rostro con su camisa, que aun no se había puesto, ante aquellos indecorosos pensamientos. No podía pensar en eso, él era su senpai y por lo tanto era inalcanzable.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y por ella pasó el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata quedó petrificada al verlo. El joven cerró la puerta tras de si y observó fijamente a la Hyuga. Un imperceptible rubor se instalo en sus mejillas al notar que Hinata estaba sin camisa, con solo su brasier puesto y un vendaje. Por otra parte la Hyuga salió de su conmoción cuando Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, y rápidamente comprendió el porque. Totalmente sonrojada se puso la camisa. La situación se tornó incomoda cuando ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

-¿Cómo estas?- Sasuke fue el primero en hablar. Se acercó a paso lento hacia la joven y se sentó en el borde de la cama quedando frente a frente con la peliazul.

-B-Bien- Hinata se moría de la vergüenza y los nervios, sentía que no lo podía mirar a los ojos. Pero luego recordó que él también había salido herido -¿Y t-tu?- la chica levanto la mirada y lo observó a los ojos, en ese momento su corazón se aceleró.

-No me quejo- respondió despreocupadamente tratando de disimular su ansiedad. No sabía por que pero sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, de comprobar que estuviera bien y de protegerla para que nada le pasara. El joven se sorprendió por el contacto de la ojiperla sobre su vendaje en la frente, él inmediatamente buscó con la mirada los ojos de ella, que lo veían fijamente. Sasuke notó el vendaje en el brazo con el que ella tocaba su frente, recordando el horrible accidente. A su mente también vino el recuerdo del beso que le robo en la oscuridad de aquel túnel y el cual ella correspondió. En ese preciso instante sintió la necesidad de volver a probar aquellos dulces labios. Acarició lentamente la sonrojada mejilla de ella, sintiendo su textura y su calidez. La ojiperla en ningún momento aparto la mano de él y tampoco dejo de acariciar su frente, rodó su mano hacia el negro cabello de su senpai y lo acarició. Sus miradas se cruzaban y sus respiraciones se aceleraban. Ambos estaban atrapados en la mirada del otro hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró por esta un castaño. Los dos jóvenes reaccionaron y se separaron inmediatamente. Hinata observó al recién llegado y sintió que moriría.

-N-Neji- tartamudeó inevitablemente. Su primo parecía querer matar con la mirada a Sasuke, y este se la devolvía con la misma intensidad. Al azabache no le había agradado para nada aquella interrupción y mucho menos la forma en la que Hinata había mencionado el nombre del extraño.

-¿Quién es él?- la voz del Hyuga era seria y un poco atemorizante. Hinata balbuceo un par de cosas sin saber como responder la pregunta que le acababan de hacer, pues no conocía la respuesta. Podría decir que era un amigo, pero ¿en verdad lo era? Se habían besado ¿los amigos se besan? Pero nunca se había pasado por su cabeza otra cosa.

-Etto…él- la ojiperla quería que la tierra se la tragara. Ambos chicos parecían esperar, impacientes, la respuesta de la joven.

-¡Uchiha!- alguien abrió la puerta de pronto, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado en aquella habitación -¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?- Ryou, la enfermera del ojinegro, entró hecha una furia a la habitación con el tubo del suero en la mano. Sasuke reconoció aquello de inmediato, pues para ir a donde Hinata se había quitado la entrada de suero que estaba conectada a la intravenosa. Hinata por otro lado suspiro agradecida por aquella interrupción – ¡Te vienes ahora mismo!- casi gritó la castaña. Sasuke le levantó de la cama y antes de irse posó su mano en la cabeza de la ojiperla y la despeino un poco. Cuando pasó al lado del tal Neji sus miradas se cruzaron y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambas chicas.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- el castaño se sentó en donde minutos antes había estado el Uchiha.

-M-Mejor. A-Aun estoy d-débil pero s-seguro m-mañana estaré m-mejor- el sonrojo aun no la dejaba por completo, pero su nerviosismo había disminuido por el cambio de tema.

-Mañana vendrá tío Hiashi- comentó el ojiperla. Hinata lo miró asombrada por sus palabras.

-¿P-Papá?- las palabras de su primo parecían lejanas. ¿Había escuchado bien? su padre iría a verla.

-Sí, él esta aquí en Japón desde el día del accidente- Hinata no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Neji había estado ahí cuando ella despertó pero no le había mencionado, hasta ahora, que su padre estaba en Japón. De sus ojos empezaron a escapar lágrimas, lagrimas de felicidad. Nunca pensó que era importante para su padre desde que la había dejado sola en Japón. Sintió los fuertes brazos de su primo abrazándola. Neji acarició su azulado cabello, consolándola. Él sabia muy bien lo frío y distante que era su tío con Hinata pero en aquellos cinco fatídicos días haba visto la preocupación y agonía en los ojos del inexpresivo Hyuga.

Pasados unos minutos Hinata se había quedado dormida en los protectores brazos del ojiperla. Neji mostró una sonrisa inusual en él y la recostó en la cama, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el sofá en el que dormiría aquella noche.

.

.

.

-No volverás a hacer esto- regañó la enfermera al Uchiha.

-Si me hubieras dicho cual era la habitación de ella no hubiera tardado tanto- comentaba el azabache totalmente despreocupado. En cierta forma le hacia gracia el enojo de su cuidadora.

-¿De verdad?- menciono con sarcástica voz la chica -¿Y como te volvías poner esto?- preguntó al tiempo que le mostraba a Sasuke el tubo el cual debería estar conectado a la intravenosa y por donde debería pasar el suero.

-Hmp- el chico le restó importancia a lo que ella decía. Ryou se siguió quejando hasta cambiar la bolsa de suero y el tubo y volvió a poner todo donde debería haber estado. Para aquel entonces Sasuke estaba mas que adentrado en sus pensamientos. Por su mente rondaba la duda, y la pregunta que se hacia era ¿Quién era aquel sujeto?

No había podido evitar enojarse al notar la presencia de aquel tipo en la habitación de Hinata. Una furia surgió de repente, la cual no se preocupo en disimular, quería golpear a aquel sujeto por tener el privilegio de que su nombre saliera de tal forma de los labios de la ojiperla, quería desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra solo porque el tal Neji podía estar con Hinata y él no. Luego de unos minutos tratando de calmarse a si mismo, al ojinegro se le vino a la cabeza el motivo del por que estaba en ese estado. Celos.

Se negó a si mismo ese hecho. El no podía estar celoso. Pero mientras mas lo pensaba mas sentido tenia el asunto, y poco a poco se iba enfureciendo consigo mismo.

-¿Quieres algo?- le preguntó, ya mas calmada la enfermera, al verlo tan callado. No era que el Uchiha fuera la persona más expresiva pero sentía el aire pesado y el cuerpo del joven despedía un aura negra.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke obviamente no le había prestado atención a las palabras de la joven.

-¿Algo salió mal con Hinata-san?- cuestionó curiosa. Sasuke la miro fijamente por unos segundos.

-No te importa- su voz seria sonó despectiva. Sasuke se acostó en su cama dispuesto a descansar.

-Ya no hay respeto- mencionó la castaña sintiéndose altamente insultada. El ojinegro le dio la espalda dándole a entender que no la quería ni ver. Ryou dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando la voz de su paciente la detuvo.

-Espera- dijo el azabache aun dándole la espalda a la chica -¿Sabes quien era el que estaba en la habitación de Hinata cuando entraste?- la voz del chico era seria, pero ante tal pregunta la castaña sonrió; dándose cuenta de la razón por la que el ojinegro estaba con tal humor.

-Como tú lo dijiste, no me importa- sonriente la joven salió de la habitación. Ella sabía quien era el chico por el que preguntaba Sasuke, y como no saberlo si todas las enfermeras hablaban del atractivo Hyuga que había estado en el hospital desde el primer día en el que ingresaron los heridos del accidente de tren. Hoy reiría por el castigo que le estaba imponiendo al azabache, ya mañana le tocaría aguantarse su mal humor.

.

.

.

Saludos a todos mis lectores. Como pueden ver ya estoy de vuelta después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar (sí, me tarde. Lo siento) Han pasado tantas cosas que no he tenido tiempo de subir la continuación como había previsto. Ya saben releer el capitulo, corregir errores y contestar sus adorables reviews me lleva tiempo, pero por fin termine y pues he ahí la continuación. Como siempre digo, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo (si no es así decirme que no les pareció). Ahora a ponernos serios respecto a la historia por que les tengo que decir algo y es que técnicamente este es el capitulo final pero como resulto quedar muy extenso lo dividí en dos. Ante todo recuerden que en el capitulo uno dije que la historia iba a ser corta y como ven si que lo fue.

También le pido disculpas a las personas que querían un final trágico, como pueden ver el final trágico ya no puede ser; a no ser que la clínica se destruya con ellos ahí (y no soy tan mala así xD)

Ahora a hacer negocios. Tenia pensado dejarlo así, pero una amiga que lee mi historia me dijo que hiciera un epilogo. La verdad ya tengo mas o menos pensado lo que podría poner en el epilogo pero todo depende de ustedes. Si quieren un epilogo por favor díganmelo para complacerlos. Mi amiga hasta ahora me esta insistiendo en que no la termine y es que la historia tiene mucho mas que dar en mi mente pero dentro de poco empezare clases y se me hará mas difícil actualizar. Quiero saber su opinión respecto a esto que la verdad me tiene dudosa.

Ya planteados los problemas responderé sus reviews:

SYCC: Hola SYCC. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras de ánimo. En cuanto a "esa" lectora pues entre las dos llegamos a un acuerdo, por llamarlo así, y al parecer lo esta cumpliendo ya que no me ha dejado ningún review y lo agradezco. En cuanto a ti espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y si es posible que des tu opinión con respecto a lo del epilogo, claro si tienes tiempo suficiente. Pero con solo el hecho que disfrutes el capitulo me conformo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero leernos pronto. Saludos.

.

Bjork: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, enserio. Me abriste los ojos con respecto a la historia cliché (aunque no lo creas no me había dado cuenta xD). Siempre he querido que mis historias sean diferentes, es decir no la típica historia ya que a mi me empiezan a aburrir también, pero bueno gracias por decírmelo porque de verdad inició un poco débil.

Siento que se haya hecho mas interesante de leer justo al final u.u me da rabia, estoy empezando a reconsiderar no terminarla, pero ya veremos. Esperare a ver como reaccionan ustedes como lectores y después tomare una decisión. Gracias por tu comentario y el apoyo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos y cuídate.

.

Kami: ¡Hola! Siento que ha pasado una eternidad sin leernos xD. Como siempre gracias por tu constante apoyo, con cada review que dejas me sacas un sonrisa, enserio gracias. Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, ese capitulo en especial me tenia muy nerviosa, pero veo que todos lo aceptaron bien. Espero saber tu opinión referente a lo del epilogo, o si continuo con la historia o no. Eso me tiene loca xD

Oh referente a tu suposición ese cierto Hyuga si es Neji xD (si que sabes hacer muy bien cálculos :3) Hiashi llegó después de Neji pero bueno esos son pequeños detalles que pasan debajo de la mesa. Bueno ojala este capitulo te agrade, sabes que aceptare bien cualquier comentario y lo sabré agradecer. Espero leernos pronto. Cuídate.

P.D: Debo decirte que ayer leí tu oneshot "No es un capricho" y me ha encantado de principio a fin. Te quería dejar un review pero mi explorador se puso necio y hasta ahora abre la ventanilla de reviews cuando le da la gana. Pero quería que supieras que me ha gustado mucho, te felicito.

P.D.2: Espero que vayas bien con tus estudios, esfuérzate mucho.

.

Bittersweet-hyuchiha: Saludos, gracias por tu comentario anterior, me ayudo mucho a escribir la continuación. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y que tu corazón este bien pues como veras no va en camino de ninguna desgracia. Dentro de poco publicare la otra parte, y todo depende de mis queridos lectores si continuo o no, espero también saber tu opinión. Sin mas que decir me despido, nos leeremos pronto.

.

sakima: Hola Sakima, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capitulo no te haya causado ningún trauma, aunque no creo pues fue bastante calmado xD También muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos con lo de mi prueba, la cual salió muy bien. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo por el que esperaste, si todo sale bien no creo que esperes tanto por el otro. Agradecería también que me dijeses tu punto de vista con respecto a lo del epilogo, me seria de mucha ayuda. Y claro si tienes alguna sugerencia también la agradeceré xD… Me despido, cuídate y saludos.

.

mini-hyuuga: Hola ¿Cómo has estado? Gracias por tu comentario, este me conmovió. Siento haberte hecho recordar el terremoto que viviste y no puedo evitar preguntarte ¿Cómo fue la experiencia? Hace tres años viví un pequeño sismo y la verdad es que me traumo, así que me imagino que vivir un terremoto en si debe ser muy malo. Claro si el tema te incomoda no tienes que decirme nada. También me hace muy feliz haber superado tus expectativas, no sabes cuanto me aliviaron esas palabras. Espero no haber decaído con este capitulo. También gracias por desearme suerte en mi prueba que salió muy bien, gracias.

Y si no es mucho pedir quisiera saber tu opinión con respecto a este nuevo capitulo y también con el tema del epilogo, que me trae loca. Sin más que decir muchos saludos y cuídate, nos leemos en otra ocasión.

.

Tokeijikakeno orenji: Hola, hola. Tiempo sin saber de ti xD Jaja bueno no te preocupes que no puedas comentar a veces, a mi me hace feliz que por lo menos sigas leyendo la historia. Y gracias por el comentario de dos capítulos en uno :3 Con respecto a lo que mencionaste del terremoto pues no entendí muy bien la pregunta (disculpa mi retraso u.u) ¿A que te refieres con sobrenatural? Por que según yo fue un terremoto natural xD Y si a lo que te refieres es si me base en el terremoto que le sucedió a Japón hace un año pues no, sino hubiera hecho la historia mucho más dramática (Y la verdad no quedarían vivos xD) En fin si no le atine a ninguna de tus preguntas discúlpame la verdad no entendí muy bien.

Me ha alegrado que te gustara lo poco de NaruSaku porque la verdad no manejo esa pareja así que no estaba muy segura de la cosa pero gracias por mencionarlo. Espero tu opinión de este capitulo, sugerencias y nuevas preguntas. Nos estamos leyendo.

.

peste21: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Gracias por tus reviews que siempre me hacen muy muy feliz. Respecto al largo de los capítulos pues creo que si los hago más largos se aburrirían, no se es mi opinión, y además lo que más llama la atención de una historia es el suspenso xD Y gracias por el cumplido, trato de hacer mis historias diferentes a las demás. Y que lastima que no te gusten los fic escolares, a mi al contrario si me gustan (A no ser que sea una historia mil veces repetida) y si supieras nunca he hecho una historia en el mundo ninja, siempre son UA.

Aja bueno para no extenderme, porque me emociono después y no termino, me alegra también que te haya gusta la escena entre ellos dos, que no se me hizo tan difícil de escribir pues ya la venia imaginando desde hace mucho.

Y woow seria emocionante leer una historia tuya SasuHina, y pensándolo bien no he leído ninguna historia tuya aun u.u tendré que buscar un poco y leerlas xD Se me hace gracioso pues dices que no estas preparada para separar a Naruto de Hinata jajaja yo también pensé eso en mi primera historia SasuHina y gracias a dios los lectores la recibieron bien, ahora mi pareja fija es Sasuke y Hinata. Y si puedo te seguiré incentivando a que hagas una historia SasuHina, aunque sea inconscientemente xD

Ya creo que me extendí mucho. En fin gracias por todo. Si no es mucho pedir quisiera saber tu opinión respecto a este nuevo capitulo y también que piensas sobre el epilogo ¿lo hago o lo dejo así? Me seria de mucha ayuda. Sin más que decir me despido, cuídate mucho.

.

tasteoflove: Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que hasta donde va sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo la historia. Ya sabes cualquier sugerencia u opinión las acepto agradecida. Muchos saludos y cuídate.

.

LuuisaMh: Hola, espero que estés bien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sabes que lo leo gustosa. Disculpa por tardarme tanto, espero que hayas dormido bien estos numerosos días. También discúlpame lo del final triste que no pude hacer, ya que por primera vez voy a hacer un final feliz, o eso pienso yo xD. Ojala este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, cualquier opinión sobre este la agradeceré. También quisiera que me des tu opinión sobre el final del capitulo, pues me ayudarías mucho. Sin mas que decir muchas gracias por todo, espero leernos en el próximo capitulo. Muchos saludos y cuídate.

.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy. Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron y a las que leyeron hasta ahora, se les agradece. De nuevo me disculpo con las personas que querían un final trágico, pero esta historia es un reto ya que todas mis historias (excepto una) tienen un final trágico (Seh soy mala con los personajes xD) Pero bueno se hace lo que se puede. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y sugerencias. Me despido, cuídense.

.


	8. Chapter 8: Parte 2

Desde el amanecer le estaban haciendo exámenes a la ojiperla. El doctor no había abandonado su habitación en lo que iba de mañana. Después de unas cuantas muestras se sangre y fisiológicas la dejaron desayunar tranquila.

-D-Deberías ir a d-descansar- le sugirió a su primo que tampoco la había dejado sola un segundo.

-No es necesario- dijo serenamente el ojiperla al tiempo que se aproximaba a su prima.

-D-Debes e-estar cansado- habló notoriamente preocupada. Sabia que Neji había estado durmiendo en el pequeño sofá-cama que estaba en la habitación, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Se sentía culpable por el agotamiento de su primo –P-Por favor v-ve a d-descansar- insistió.

-Hinata dije que no es necesario, no estoy cansado- el Hyuga mayor notó inmediatamente la mirada desaprobadora que le dirigía su pequeña prima.

-Se nota que estas cansado- su voz fue firme, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo. Las ojeras empezaban a aparecer debajo de los ojos del castaño y las veces que se había estirado en lo poco que iba de día delataban su cansancio.

-Esta bien- el ojiperla sabia muy bien lo terca y obstinada que se llagaba a poner Hinata así que decidió no seguir con la discusión, que claramente tarde o temprano iba a perder – Pero solo iré a casa descasare un par de horas y volveré – Hinata sonrió por la respuesta que le dio su primo. El Hyuga se acercó a ella y le planto un beso en la frente en modo de despedida. La peliazul se ruborizo inmediatamente al tiempo que el castaño salía de la habitación. Ella notaba lo atento que estaba él para con ella, y de cierta forma le agradaba.

No pasó ni una hora de estar sola en aquella habitación cuando empezó a aburrirse. En la televisión no había ni un programa que valiera la pena ver, dejó las noticias unos instantes pero al notar que estaban hablando del, al parecer, tan mencionado accidente del metro y todo lo relacionado con el terremoto, apagó el televisor. No quería rememorar aquel suceso, ya era suficiente con las pesadillas que tenia por las noches.

Sin saber que más hacer decidió mirar por la ventana el soleado día, tratando de ignorar los constantes llamados de su corazón que la incentivaban a ir a ver a cierto Uchiha. Pero el ver el exterior no la ayudaba, personas llegaban a la clínica con obsequios y otras salían felices con sus parejas y familiares. Parecía que afuera había un excelente clima y todas las personas estaban sonrientes.

Hinata estaba avergonzada por las cosas que sentía. Pero su deseo de ver al azabache estaba ganando la batalla. En la noche había rememorado los fugaces besos con el ojinegro y era inevitable que el color subiera a sus mejillas y más por el insistente deseo de sentir los cálidos labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos. En ese momento sabía que lo que había pasado en el subterráneo con su senpai era realidad y no lo había imaginado; y aquel hecho la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Ahora decidida no lo pensó dos veces y salió de su habitación. Dio gracias a Kami por estar de su lado, por el hecho de que no había nadie en el pasillo. Recorrió el frio y pálido pasillo a paso moderado, que era lo máximo que podía hacer con su aun débil cuerpo. Observaba el nombre que estaba en cada puerta que pasaba. Sus nervios se pusieron de punta al notar que una enfermera se dirigía al mismo pasillo en el que se encontraba, sintió que su respiración se cortaba, pero al instante volvió a respirar cuando leyó en la puerta que tenia enfrente "Sasuke Uchiha". Entonces sin pensarlo entró a la habitación. Recostó su espalda en la fría madera de la puerta, respirando aliviada por llegar sin ser descubierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante al escuchar la voz de Sasuke. Lo divisó a un lado de la ventana con una toalla en la mano secando su húmedo cabello.

Sasuke se había sorprendido por el fuerte golpe que le propinaron a la puerta. Y su sorpresa fue aun más grande al ver a Hinata dentro de su habitación con la respiración levemente agitada. La chica aun no contestaba su pregunta ni se había movido de su sitio.

-Y-Yo…- balbuceó nerviosa la joven. El jugueteo de sus dedos y su cabeza con vista al suelo demostraba el creciente nerviosismo en la chica. A Sasuke le hizo gracias aquella actitud. Se acercó a paso calmado a la ojiperla y la sujetó de la mano, apartándola de la puerta y dirigiéndola al centro de la habitación.

-Y bien ¿Por qué estas aquí?- con una sonrisa en sus labios le habló Sasuke. Hinata sentía un calor intenso en sus mejillas y evitaba a toda costa los indagadores ojos de su senpai.

-Yo…Y-Yo- se mordió el labio inferior al notar que las palabras no salían y que Sasuke aun esperaba una respuesta. El azabache disfrutaba la tierna escena que le ofrecía su acompañante –Yo… quería v-verte- susurró por lo bajo la peliazul. Pero aun por más bajo que sonó, las palabras de ella llegaron a los oídos del ojinegro; el cual sintió al instante como su corazón se aceleraba y una felicidad indescriptible se apoderaba de su ser. El Uchiha se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente preguntándose como aquella chica había logrado llegar a ser tan importante para él –S-Sasuke…senpai- Hinata se sonrojó aun mas por la acción de su senpai.

-Sasuke- le susurró al oído el azabache –Solo Sasuke. Me gusta como suena proviniendo de ti- el ojinegro sintió como la joven se estremeció entre sus brazos ante sus palabras. En ese momento se apartó un poco de ella y sintió unas inmensas ganas de besarla, sin embargo se contuvo. Aun había algo que lo molestaba –Hinata- su voz seria llamó la atención de la joven -¿Quién es Neji?- en ese momento restableció la distancia entre él y la ojiperla, recordando con enojo como su inútil enfermera no le había dado una respuesta.

Hinata lo observó extrañada por la pregunta.

-M-Mi p-primo- las sencillas palabras de la peliazul hicieron que la rabia en él se fuera, y a la vez se sintió estúpido por no darse cuenta, hasta esos momentos, que el color de ojos del tal Neji eran exactamente iguales a los de Hinata. Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiéndose un tonto -¿E-Estas b-bien…?- las preocupadas palabras de la ojiperla fueron cortadas por los labios de su senpai. En un principio estaba sorprendida pero ahora correspondía gustosa. El beso era lento pero se podía sentir ese profundo deseo en ambos. Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura al tiempo que ella acariciaba su negro cabello, que aun se encontraba húmedo.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero cada vez que sus labios se rozaban un inexplicable cosquilleo invadía a ambos, que lejos de ser molesto era placentero.

Pasado un tiempo tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Sasuke hizo que la joven lo mirara a lo ojos, observó sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios levemente hinchados por la fricción, aquella joven se le hacia cada vez mas hermosa. Volvió a acortar le distancia entre ellos tocando nuevamente los labios de ella con los suyos, pero esta vez su beso fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

Ambos se separaron observando a la persona que acababa de acceder a la habitación. Hinata no reconocía a aquel hombre de oscuros cabellos y negros ojos tan parecido a Sasuke. Lo único que los diferenciaba era su largo cabello y unas extrañas marcas en el rostro. La joven inmediatamente se sonrojo por la gran sonrisa del chico que acababa de entrar.

-Supongo que ella debe ser la Hinata de la que me contaron- mencionó el recién llegado entrando a la habitación sin ningún pudor –Naruto tenia razón, es hermosa- comentó de nueva cuenta quedando parado frente a ambos jóvenes que volvieron a retomar distancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?- preguntó el Uchiha menor sin preocuparse por disimular su enojo debido a aquella interrupción.

La pregunta de por si era ridícula, pues desde que Sasuke había ingresado a la clínica su hermano lo había estado acompañando.

-¿Pero que dices Sasuke-chan?- mencionó con voz melosa el mayor al tiempo que se acercaba a su hermano –Estoy aquí para cuidarte- finalizó con un fuerte abrazo hacia Sasuke, el cual comprendió al instante que el objetivo del mayor era dejarlo en ridículo; y si que lo estaba logrando.

Hinata veía divertida la escena. Aun en su mente rondaba la duda de quien era aquella persona que trataba de esa forma a su senpai. Sin embargo no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa al notar el enojo de su senpai y como se quitaba de encima al otro.

-¡Hinata-chan!- una voz llamó la atención de los tres presentes en la habitación. Un rubio se dirigió a toda velocidad a abrazar a la peliazul. Ésta por su parte correspondió al fuerte abrazo con un sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Sakura a la ojiperla después que se separó de su novio.

-B-Bien…- las palabras de la Hyuga fueron interrumpidas

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti- mencionó el ojiazul –Menos mal ya estas bien- de nueva cuenta la abrazó.

-Si sigues así la asfixiaras- mencionó totalmente serio el Uchiha menor. Naruto se separó inmediatamente de la Hyuga al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-No tienes porque ponerte celoso- dijo sonriente Naruto sabiendo que sacaría de quicio a su amigo-rival.

-¿Ya te presentaron a Itachi?- intervino la pelirosa evitando una infantil pelea entre su novio y su amigo. Hinata negó ante la interrogante –Él es el hermano mayor de Sasuke- se apresuró en decir la Haruno.

-Mucho gusto. Uchiha Itachi- el pelinegro le extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-U-Un p-placer. H-Hyuga Hinata- Hinata le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa instalada en sus labios. En ese momento llegó a su mente el recuerdo de Sasuke diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto y solo estaban él y su hermano, por eso se sintió feliz de conocer a la persona que apoyaba a su senpai.

Sasuke frunció el ceño de inmediato al percatarse que Itachi no solo le estrechó la mano a Hinata, sino que ahora se la estaba besando. Por su parte Hinata se encontraba totalmente sonrojada por la repentina acción del Uchiha mayor. Después que el joven la mirara sonriente ambos volvieron a tomar distancia.

-Ten cuidado. A alguien le agrado Hinata- canturreó "disimuladamente" el rubio cerca de su amigo que no dejaba de mirar con enojo a su hermano mayor.

-Naruto deja a Sasuke tran…- el sonido de la puerta abriéndose cortó la voz de la Haruno. Todos en la habitación voltearon con la mirada fija en la persona que entraba, y alguien sintió que la respiración se le cortaba al ver a la persona que tenia en frente.

-¿Por qué mi hija esta en una habitación que no es la suya?- al parecer no era una pregunta para ser respondida. Todos los jóvenes se pasmaron ante la voz seria y rasposa del imponente castaño que se adentraba a la habitación.

-Papá- susurró una cohibida ojiperla sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Esta vez todas las miradas se posaron en la pequeña Hyuga. Hinata estaba estática, no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar. Sus manos empezaron a temblar por el nerviosismo, cosa que Sasuke percibió al instante.

-¿Quién es Sakura Haruno?- la voz del hombre hizo temblar a todos lo presentes y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de una pelirosa.

-Y-Yo- la joven dio un paso al frente. Era muy extraño ver a la Haruno nerviosa, todos veían la escena sin pestañear. Por otro lado Sakura no se había equivocado al pensar que el hombre con el que había hablado por teléfono en persona debía ser intimidante, pero eso era ridículo pues aquel hombre era aterrador.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste- Hiashi estiró la mano hasta posarla en el hombre de la pelirosa.

-N-No fue nada señor- la joven se sonrojo por el agradecimiento del hombre, pero no podía negar que aun estaba nerviosa.

El blanco y el negro se encontraron. Sasuke y Hinata se miraban sin entender lo que sucedía. La Hyuga se sorprendió al ver que su padre le agradecía por algo a Sakura ya que su padre no eran de los que repartían su gratitud a cualquiera. ¿Qué había hecho Sakura por su padre? Entonces la imponente voz de Hiashi la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Vamos Hinata- el Hyuga se dirigió a la salida sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Hai- Hinata lo siguió sin rechistar. Antes de salir se volvió y se despidió con una sonrisa de todos los presentes, luego cerró la puerta. Ambos Hyuga caminaron en silencio por el pasillo que dirigía a la habitación de la ojiperla. Al llegar entraron sin mencionar palabra, era evidente que la situación era incomoda para ambos.

-Acuéstate, los médicos dijeron que tienes que descansar- Hinata obedeció inmediatamente. Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió las piernas con la sabana, mas no se acostó completamente – Me alegra que estés bien- las repentinas palabras de su padre la helaron.

-¿A-Ah?- pensó que había escuchado mal, Hiashi Hyuga no podía haberle dicho aquello. Aquel hombre que desde la muerte de su madre solo la miraba a los ojos para transmitirle su desprecio, nunca volvió a oír de su padre palabras de ánimo y menos de cariño. Ella dejo de ser importante para su padre hace mucho, por eso ahora no podía creer las palabras que escuchaba.

-De haberte pasado algo, no se que habría hecho- los ojos de la ojiperla se abrieron a mas no poder, su corazón se aceleró, sentía que el aire le faltaba. Se mordió el labio inferior en un vano intento para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Vio en cámara lenta como su padre se aproximaba a ella y la abrazaba. Sintió por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, esa calidez que pensó haber olvidado. Las lágrimas recorrieron libres su rostro, mojando a su paso la ropa de su progenitor. Debía estar soñando eso no podía pasar en el mundo real. Sentía como su padre acariciaba su cabello lentamente y reforzaba el abrazo.

-¿P-Por q-que?- su respiración era acelerada y el llanto le dificultaba el habla, pero aun así la peliazul sintió que necesitaba una explicación. Hiashi no se separó de su hija aun después de haber escuchado la pregunta de esta. En el mismísimo momento en el que colgó la llamada de la chica Haruno se sintió como el peor padre del mundo, y en ese instante supo que por más que había intentado reprimir el cariño que sentía hacia su hija no lo había logrado.

Al momento de la muerte de su amada esposa sintió que había sido por causa de su hija mayor, entonces quiso que ella sufriera tanto como él. Pero al enterarse que su hija podría morir sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo.

-Porque soy tu padre- Hinata se estremeció entre los brazos del Hyuga – Y el trabajo de los padres es preocuparse por sus hijos- Hiashi acariciaba el cabello de la ojiperla como no lo había hecho por años. Hinata dio paso libre a todas las lagrimas, no se preocupo por detener su llanto; por tanto tiempo había querido escuchar esas palabras que ahora se le hacia irreal –Tranquila- menciono el Hyuga mayor tratando de calmar el fuerte llanto de su hija, preocupado por sus pulmones. Tras cada sollozo proveniente de la peliazul Hiashi reforzaba el abrazo, de esa manera pasaron minutos o tal vez un par de horas.

.

El castaño se percató del respirar pausado de su hija, comprendiendo que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Con cuidado de no despertarla la recostó en la cama y tras dedicarle una gran sonrisa, poco común en él, salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y Sasuke no había sabido nada de Hinata desde que la chica se había marchado de su habitación con su padre. El pelinegro a cada instante se preguntaba como le habrá ido con el viejo, hasta que llego al punto en donde la curiosidad le ganó. Aprovechando que Itachi había ido a comer se puso de pie y salió de su habitación. Ya conocía el camino hacia la habitación de su kohai por lo que llego rápido, abrió la puerta y se encontró con las luces apagadas y la habitación vacía. Encendió las luces y examinó el lugar, percatándose que las cosas de la Hyuga aun estaban ahí pero algo más llamó su atención. Se acercó a paso lento hacia un enorme arreglo floral con un globo amarrado en estas, donde citaba "Recupérate pronto". En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer vestida completamente de blanco seguida por una ojiperla.

-No deberías estar aquí- reprendió con voz firme la enfermera al pelinegro

-P-Por favor- Hinata se le adelantó y la miro con ojos suplicantes. La joven entendió inmediatamente.

-Tienes solo diez minutos- Hinata sonrió ante la respuesta de su enfermera. La vio salir y después se volteó para ver al pelinegro.

-Eso lo trajo Naruto- mencionó sonriente al notar que el ojinegro había estado observando su regalo.

-Que cruel, a mi no me dieron nada- dijo con sarcasmo el Uchiha al tiempo que se acercaba a la peliazul. Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama, uno al lado del otro - ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el azabache. Por unos instantes sintió que la respiración le faltaba cuando sintió que Hinata apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Haciéndome unos exámenes- mencionó completamente sonrojada por lo que había hecho, pero no lo había podido evitar –Dicen que si todo sale bien me darán de alta mañana- susurró solo para ellos dos. De pronto sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya y su sonrojo aumentó.

El Uchiha trato de ignorar todas las nuevas sensaciones que aparecieron en su cuerpo, sobretodo el insistente hormigueo que sentía cada vez que tocaba a Hinata. La ojiperla se separo un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente, parecía que quería decir algo puesto que sus labios se movían pero de su boca no salía la mas mínima palabra. Fue entonces que el Uchiha no lo pudo evitar, corto la distancia que había entre ellos y toco los labios de la joven con los suyos. Un roce al principio que se fue intensificando con el pasar de los segundos. Sasuke poso sus manos en las mejillas de su kohai al tiempo que le mordía el labio inferior, Hinata como respuesta soltó un ligero gemido entonces el azabache adentró su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de ella, experimentando una nueva calidez y el embriagante sabor de la joven. Sorprendentemente Hinata le correspondió como pudo, acariciando la lengua de su senpai con la suya propia. Ambos disfrutando las infinitas sensaciones que provocaban en el otro. Pero nada era para siempre, el aire les hizo falta obligándolos a separarse. Hinata completamente sonrojada bajo la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-S-Sasuke- el débil susurro de la joven llamó la atención del nombrado

-¿Hmp?- mencionó, dándole a entender que tenía su atención.

-T-Tu…- la joven parecía dudar en lo que estaba por decir, pero tras unas inhalaciones profundas continuó- Y-Yo… ¿Q-Que soy p-para ti?- empezó a jugar con sus dedos lo cual delataba lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-Pues…- el azabache medito su respuesta. La verdad la pregunta le había caído por sorpresa, pero era de esperarse ya que ellos no habían aclarado su situación –Eres mi novia- declaró sin ningún deje de duda en su voz. Ante tal respuesta Hinata posó, sorprendida, su vista en el azabache. Le sorprendió la respuesta de él pues esa definitivamente no era una declaración normal, sin embargo en su interior se sentía feliz.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar un leve rubor en su…novio.

Sasuke también se sorprendió por lo que había dicho pero no se arrepintió. No supo en que momento pero esa pequeña joven que tenía al lado, la extraña chica que un día conoció en el subterráneo, esa que hablaba en susurros y no paraba de tartamudear, esa chica que cuando esta nerviosa balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, esa de la que muchos se burlaban; se había apoderado de su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta.

.

.

.

Notas de autora:

Saludos a todos mis lectores.

Bueno se acabó lo que se daba.

Tristemente este es el final, pero no se desanimen que aun falta el epilogo, el cual creo que tardare en publicar pues no lo he escrito aun, todo esta en mi cabecita solo falta plasmarlo, que sinceramente es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo; pero ya no los agobio con mis problemas, espero que hayan disfruto este capitulo.

El final no me dejo nada convencida, le hice infinidades de cambios a este capitulo y aun así no me gustó del todo, pero no los quería dejar esperando mas así que aquí esta el resultado.

Disculpen la demora. También muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron un tiempo y me dejaron un review, que como saben me anima mucho. Ahora mi turno de responderle:

.

Kami: Hola Kami-chan. Gracias por tu comentario que de verdad me ha ayudado mucho. Primero que todo estoy muy feliz porque el capitulo anterior te gustó, espero que este no te haya decepcionado o algo por el estilo. Muchas gracias por todos los consejos, y como veras hasta aquí lo dejo y si va el epilogo, pero tal vez en un futuro cercano escriba una continuación, como tu dijiste, "Una segunda temporada" pero aun lo estoy pensando. Espero terminar el epilogo lo mas pronto posible y publicarlo antes de que me quieran matar xD Gracias también por ofrecerme tu ayuda, que sin duda la pediré mas adelante, quien sabe si terminamos haciendo un proyecto juntas jajaja :D Bueno no me quiero alargar mucho pues como que mi musa esta regresando y quiero empezar a escribir el epilogo. Muchos saludos, espero leernos pronto. Cuídate.

.

Bittersweet-Hyuchiha: Saludos y gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo anterior espero que este sea igual, si no es así decírmelo xD Como puedes ver ya este es el final definitivo, ahora viene el epilogo y pues definitivamente será un happy ending. Espero que nos leamos de nuevo en el próximo capitulo o en futuro cercano, saludos.

.

Tokeijikakeno orenji: Hola, gracias por el review que me has dejado, me ha hecho muy feliz. Por lo que vi la enfermera de Sasuke tuvo gran aceptación, nunca espere que les gustara tanto pero me ha hecho muy feliz saberlo. Y como puedes ver la estancia en el hospital estuvo llena de interrupciones, espero que te haya gustado. Pronto publicare el epilogo ojala lo leas y comentes :D . Sin más que decir me despido, saludos.

.

mini-hyuuga: Hola ¿como has estado? Gracias por tu review y por tu respuesta a mi pregunta xD Estoy tan pero tan feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo, y pues disculpa por no poner tanto a Sasuke y a Hinata solos pues es que no se podía jajajaja y pues con respecto a la enfermera ella es alocada, a diferencia de la enfermera de Hinata xD Bueno dentro de poco publicare el epilogo, espero que sea de tu agrado y que este capitulo igual, espero también saber tu opinión. Sin más me despido, cuídate mucho.

.

LuuisaMh: Gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión del capitulo y sobre lo del epilogo. Dentro de poco lo empezare a escribir y en cuanto termine lo publicare. Me ha agradado saber que mi historia te gusto, espero que el final no decepcione. Y pues ahorita tengo pensado hacer un oneshot después de terminar la historia y si todo sale bien puede que haga una pequeña continuación (segunda temporada) de esta historia, aunque eso todavía esta en veremos. Gracias por el apoyo, espero leernos en el próximo capitulo, saludos y cuídate.

.

peste21: ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo xD Gracias por tu comentario que siempre me anima y también me hace reír. De verdad me sorprende que les haya gustado tanto la enfermera de Sasuke, pensé que no iba a ser relevante, pero me hace feliz que les haya agradado. Y si le quise poner a Sasuke una enfermera enérgica pues con su actitud despectiva había que ponerlo en su lugar y mantenerlo controlado jajaja xD Bueno como puedes ver ya todo esta listo, literalmente ya termino la historia, solo falta una pequeña parte y adiós u.u Espero que este final te haya parecido aunque sea un poco interesante, pues tengo muchas dudas sobre este. Y tratare de poner el epilogo en cuanto me sea posible. Mientras tanto te agradezco todo el apoyo y los ánimos, muchas gracias de verdad. Espero leernos pronto, saludos y cuídate.

P.D: Ya quiero leer un SasuHina tuyo, date prisa porque me emociono :3. Yo se que tu lo puedes escribir, vamos que si se puede xD

.

Es todo por hoy. Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review y a las que no también. Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia hasta aquí. Espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y criticas (constructivas). Nos leeremos en el epilogo. Muchos saludos y cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogo

Epilogo

Aun rondaba en las noticias el sismo de magnitud 3,4 que había azotado la cuidad semanas atrás, causando el derrumbe de algunas estructuras en mal estado y otras ya antiguas.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que les fue dada el alta en la clínica. Las clases continuaron con normalidad pasada una semana del terremoto que sacudió Tokio, pero debido al reposo que les ordeno el medico no pudieron iniciar sus actividades académicas inmediatamente.

Cuando regresaron a clases ya la mitad del instituto sabía todo lo que les había sucedido, eran el tema de conversación de muchos.

Después de que todo se calmara Hiashi Hyuga había vuelto a Paris para arreglar unos asuntos de negocios, pero le prometió a su hija que estaría de vuelta para navidad.

Por otra parte Neji había insistido en quedarse acompañando a Hinata, por lo que ahora se quedaba en casa con ella y la vigilaba constantemente. Al Hyuga no le agradaba del todo el noviazgo de su prima con el chico Uchiha pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su tío Hiashi les había proporcionado un chofer que llevaría a Hinata al instituto y la buscara de regreso, por lo que Hinata se iba a clases junto con el Uchiha en dicho carro.

.

A Naruto y a Sakura no se les hizo extraño cuando Sasuke les comentó que Hinata y él eran novios. La pelirosa se alegró por ambos, sobretodo por su amigo el cual desde que había salido del hospital se veía de muy buen humor. Por otro lado Naruto no dejaba de molestar a Sasuke diciendo cosas como "te lo dije" o "ya lo veía venir, teme".

Todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, aunque todavía quedaban algunos cabos sueltos.

.

.

.

-Estoy tan cansada- se quejaba un pelirosa, que junto con sus amigos y su novio estaba sentada bajo un frondoso árbol. Faltando una semana para el festival de invierno los exámenes habían terminado y las clases pasaron a segundo plano dando punto de partida para que los alumnos empezaran a organizar todo y comenzar la decoración de todo el instituto -Oye Hinata ¿Qué harás durante el festival?- cuestionó la ojijade al tiempo que sacaba su caja de almuerzo y la de su novio.

-N-Nada. En m-mi clase nos dividieron en g-grupos, unos v-van a ayudar con la d-decoración y los d-demás van a ayudar durante el festival- mencionó al tiempo que imitaba a la pelirosa y sacaba dos cajas de almuerzo, una para ella y la otra para Sasuke – Y-Yo ayudo en la decoración, p-por eso estaré libre d-durante el festival- al acabar su explicación le entrego al azabache su respectivo almuerzo, este lo recibió y como agradecimiento le dio un beso en los labios. Ese gesto lo había iniciado para que todos en el instituto, sobre todo sus fans, entendieran que ella era su novia; pero ahora se había hecho costumbre en él.

-Mmm- Sakura dirigió su vista al cielo azul, pareciendo meditar algo –Entonces me harás un favor- una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¿Q-Que favor?- se atrevió a preguntar la ojiperla, desconfiada

-Pues veras, en mi actividad me hace falta una compañera y tú lo serás- sonrió abiertamente. Sasuke y Naruto sabían que Sakura traía algo entre manos pero guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a comer.

.

.

.

Una ojiperla corría por los pasillos desolados de su instituto. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos llegando al tercer piso. La última hora de clase estaba por empezar y ya todos estaban en sus salones, excepto ella que había olvidado algo.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, espero unos segundos tratando de recobrar el aliento y luego la abrió. Todos los estudiantes se la quedaron mirando provocando que sus mejillas enrojecieran mas de lo que estaban, debido al maratón.

-Sasuke…senpai- llamó tímidamente. Segundos después que mencionara sus palabras un escándalo se armó en aquel salón. Silbidos y carajadas se oían por doquier, algunas cosas como "Uchiha te busca tu novia" "Te tienen controlado" "Te vinieron a buscar, Sasuke-senpai" y otras cosas mas. Y como era de esperarse el inicio de aquel escándalo fue gracias a… Naruto.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada a paso lento, al llegar salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, acallando el alboroto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó intrigado por la actitud agitada de su novia.

-E-En clases de educación física u-unas chicas hicieron m-molestar a Anko-sensei – hizo una pausa y suspiró cansada –Nos ha castigado y me t-tengo que quedar después d-de clases. T-Tu puedes i-irte si quieres-

-Te esperare- fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha por lo que Hinata volvió a retomar la palabra.

-N-No tienes que hacerlo. Y-Yo me p-puedo ir a c-casa sola…- calló cuando la mano del azabache se poso en su cabeza.

-Te dije que esperare- el Uchiha acaricio los cabellos de la ojiperla.

-H-Hai. E-Estaremos en la p-piscina, después de clases- Hinata se ruborizó de nueva cuenta por la suave caricia que le estaba proporcionando el ojinegro. Desde que eran novios Sasuke era mucho más amable y atento con ella.

-Señorita Hyuga, debería estar en su clase en estos momentos- Asuma apareció de la nada haciendo que ambos jóvenes retomaran la distancia que poco a poco había estado acortando –Entra al salón, Uchiha- esta vez la voz del sensei no había sido tan amable.

-S-Sumimasen- Hinata hizo una reverencia frente a Asuma-sensei. Luego se despidió de Sasuke con un gesto de la mano y salió corriendo hacia su salón, al mismo tiempo el timbre empezó a sonar.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó anunciado el final del día de clases.

Tras culminar su última clase, Sasuke acomodó sus útiles dentro del maletín tranquilamente. Todos sus compañeros de clases fueron saliendo del salón poco a poco, quedando él y sus dos amigos casi de últimos.

- Nos vamos- anunció su rubio amigo -¿Vienes?- Sasuke asintió, solo los acompañaría hasta la salida del edificio, después se iría a la piscina del instituto a esperar a su novia.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras a paso lento, hablando de cosas sin importancia y riendo de una u otra tontería que comentaba el rubio. Al llegar a la salida Sasuke se despidió y tomo un camino diferente al de los otros dos.

Llegó al área de la piscina y divisó que ya todas las chicas se encontraban ahí, recibiendo ordenes de Anko-sensei, la profesora de educación física. Se sentó en unas pequeñas gradas que se encontraban frente a la piscina, recibiendo al instante la atención de la mayoría de las chicas, incluida su novia.

Anko les empezó a dar las instrucciones y muchas se quejaron, pues les había puesto muchos ejercicios.

-¡A callar!- gritó histérica la sensei ante los quejidos de sus alumnas -Es lo que se merecen así que ¡Empiecen ya!- ordenó. Las jóvenes obedecieron, las primeras ocho se pusieron en posición esperando el silbato para zambullirse al agua e iniciar el recorrido.

Sasuke prestó más atención cuando llego el turno de Hinata. Pensó que con lo torpe que llegaba a ser la ojiperla tendría un accidente o algo por el estilo, pero sorpresa fue la que se llevó cuando tras el silbato Hinata hizo un clavado perfecto. Unos segundos después salió a la superficie e inicio las brazadas, era bastante buena según el ojinegro, no era la primera pero tampoco era la ultima.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha?- Sasuke se sobresalto un poco ante la presencia de Anko, no había notado cuando se separó del grupo de chicas y llegó hasta él.

-Hmp- no dijo mas, aun tenía sus ojos puestos en Hinata que en esos momentos salía de la piscina. El azabache se sorprendió a si mismo detallando el traje de baño escolar de su novia, que no le quedaba para nada mal.

-¿Quién es tu novia?- cuestionó la temperamental sensei

-Hyuga- mencionó sin más el pelinegro. Los ojos café claro de la mujer se clavaron en la mencionada al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

-¿Hyuga?- esperaba cualquier otro nombre por lo que le sorprendió escuchar que aquella tímida niña estuviera con el Uchiha. Rió un poco antes de continuar –Pues debería invitarte mas seguido. Esas mocosas se están esforzando mas de lo usual y no creo que se para impresionarme- después de aquellas palabras la mujer se alejó del chico para empezarle a gritar de nuevo a sus alumnas.

.

-¡Es todo por hoy!- anunció Anko para que salieran de la piscina – ¡Vayan a cambiarse! ¡Y espero que la próxima vez que me quieran hacer enojar lo piensen dos veces!- dijo con tono amenazador. Las agotadas chicas salieron de la piscina y se adentraron en los vestidores.

.

.

.

Hinata fue una de las ultimas en entrar a las duchas. Limpio su cuerpo para deshacerse del cloro de la piscina. Al acabar se dirigió a su casillero para empezar a cambiarse fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había tardado mas de lo usual pues se encontraba completamente sola en aquel lugar.

Empezó a vestirse rápidamente pues no quería dejar esperando, aun mas, a Sasuke. Ya vestida se dispuso a peinar su largo cabello, entonces sintió un ruido a sus espaldas. Un golpe en seco se dejo oír, un estruendoso sonido que hizo que la ojiperla se exaltara de sobremanera. Alguien había golpeado su casillero, cerrando la puertecilla de paso. Hinata se volteó lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos azul profundo y unos cabellos rojos como el fuego.

Hinata intento decir algo, pero los ojos de aquella chica eran realmente intimidantes. En esos momentos estaba siendo acorralada por Haruhi.

-¿Q-Que quie…?-

-Conseguiste a Sasuke- mencionó la pelirroja acercándose a la ojiperla, obligándola a retroceder. Hinata sintió su casillero a sus espaldas, no tenia salida – Te felicito- la joven rio con sorna, se notaba que estaba disgustada -¿Pero cuanto durara eso?-

-¿A-Ah?- Hinata parecía no entender la pregunta de la chica.

-Vamos Hinata-chan- dijo la ojiazul con falsa amabilidad – Sasuke-kun se gradúa el año que viene. Irá a la universidad y conocerá chicas más interesantes que tú- la intimidante pelirroja estaba a solo unos centímetros de Hinata –Sera cuestión de tiempo para que se aburra de ti y te olvide ¿No crees?- la risa de la joven era chocante y cruel a la vez –Entonces volverás a estar sola como siempre- Haruhi tomo entre sus manos un mechón de cabello de la ojiperla dándole vueltas entre sus dedos. Hinata bajó su mirada sin hacer nada, las palabras de la chica aun rondaban por su cabeza -¿Ahora es que te das cuenta? Vaya que eres lenta, Hinata-chan- la chica seguía jugando con el cabello de la Hyuga hasta que sintió como sujetaban su muñeca. Volteo su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros que parecían querer atravesarla.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- la voz seria del joven la hizo temblar. Sasuke hizo presión en la muñeca de la pelirroja hasta que esta soltó el cabello de su novia.

-S-Sasuke-kun- Haruhi retrocedió un par de pasos

-Sal de aquí- ordenó el ojinegro. Estaba enojado, había escuchado parte de la conversación y no le había agradado nada los comentarios de aquella chica -¿Estas bien?- se dirigió a Hinata una vez que la pelirroja abandono el lugar.

-H-Hai- Hinata le sonrió, pero Sasuke noto que algo en su mirada había cambiado.

.

.

.

Desde el incidente con Haruhi, Hinata había estado distante y pensativa. No podía negar que la pelirroja tenia razón pues Sasuke se graduaría dentro de poco y conocería a nuevas personas y a otras chicas. La ojiperla trataba de no darle vueltas al tema, se sentía tan egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. La tristeza poco a poco la invadía pero al mismo tiempo intentaba ignorar esa sensación.

Cruzó la calle cuando el semáforo de peatones se puso en verde. Era sábado en la mañana y se dirigía a casa de Sasuke. Se había hecho costumbre visitarse los fin de semana, y ahora más pues con el tema del festival no tenían tiempo de verse.

Al llegar al departamento toco el timbre y espero que le abrieran la puerta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar. Le dio un corto beso en los labios como bienvenida. Había notado que Hinata se comportaba extraño pero ese día parecía estar realmente cansada, y unas pequeñas ojeras la delataban.

-¡Buenos días, Hinata-chan!- saludó alegremente Itachi mientras salía a recibir a la novia de su hermano.

-B-Buenos d-días, Itachi-kun- Hinata le sonrió como siempre. Realmente Itachi y ella se habían llevado bien, cosa que le llegaba molestar a Sasuke pues la ojiperla con su hermano tenía tanta confianza y con él a veces le decía "senpai" o "san" y se retraía.

-Sasuke me voy- habló Itachi. Desde el accidente de Sasuke Itachi pidió transferencia de su trabajo en América para Japón –Adiós Hinata-chan. Pórtense bien y no hagan cosas pervertidas- Itachi salió del apartamento antes de que Sasuke le tirara alguna cosa.

.

Después que Itachi se retirara Sasuke y Hinata decidieron ver una película. Ambos se acomodaron en la cama del azabache y la empezaron a ver. Era una película romántica que Hinata había insistido en ver y el ojinegro la había complacido, pero ahora se arrepentía. No había llegado ni la mitad de la película cuando Hinata se quedo dormida en el pecho de su novio, Sasuke se sentía ridículo viendo aquella escena donde el protagonista le pedía a la chica que no lo olvidara. Le parecía realmente estúpido y sin sentido aquello, sin embargo no la dejó de ver.

Una vez que finalizó la película Sasuke apagó el televisor y se dispuso a dormir junto a la ojiperla.

.

_Ella estaba en un lugar oscuro. ¿Qué era ese sitio? Sus ojos no distinguían nada. Veía alrededor buscando algo, entonces a la lejanía diviso una pequeña luz. Sonrió feliz y corrió hacia la luz que extrañamente poco a poco se hacia mas grande. No pudo seguir corriendo, algo la detuvo. Bajo su vista y noto que su pie se había atascado en lo que parecía ser la vía del metro, su corazón se aceleró. La luz se acercaba a ella, una estruendosa bocina se dejo oír y el sonido del metro llegó raspando sus oídos. _

_La luz estaba frente a ella y no podía moverse de ahí, quería huir pero su pie no cedía. Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte impacto y un dolor desgarrador… _

.

Hinata se incorporo en la cama de forma brusca. Estaba sudando y su respiración era acelerada. Aquel sueño le había parecido tan real que no lo podía creer. Las pesadillas del accidente que tuvo hace casi un mes la perseguían a todas horas, impidiéndole tener un buen descanso.

-¿Estas bien?- en su rápido movimiento la ojiperla había despertado a Sasuke que para esos momentos la veía extrañado.

-H-Hai- Sasuke la atrajo hacia si y la recostó de nuevo sobre su pecho, justo como habían estado un minuto antes.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- preguntó el azabache al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello. Hinata solo asintió mientras disfrutaba la caricia de su novio. Un silencio cómodo se adueño del lugar, Sasuke se acercó al rostro de la ojiperla y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, que poco a poco se iba intensificando. Ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad en la que estaban sumidos y en su contacto, en aquel beso no había apuros ni desespero. Sasuke se coloco encima de su novia, apoyando parte de su peso en su brazo. El pelinegro poso sus labios en el níveo cuello de la Hyuga besándolo, saboreándolo.

-S-Sasuke n-no- Hinata rio cuando su novio lamio su cuello provocándole cosquillas. Sasuke hacia unas semanas atrás había descubierto que el cuello de su novia era una de sus partes mas sensibles, desde entonces se le hacia divertido molestarla. Hinata reía sin parar ante las pequeñas mordidas del ojinegro, sin poder detenerlo.

El Uchiha quería hacerla reír, quería que el aura depresiva que traía con ella desapareciera y volviera a ser como era.

Sasuke detuvo su jugueteo cuando se percato que Hinata respiraba con dificultad de tanto reírse, pero aun así siguió besando el cuello de la chica. De un momento a otro empezó a succionar la piel de su novia, saboreándola. Hinata dejo salir un gemido involuntario ante una nueva sensación, era un cosquilleo pero este era mucho mas placentero.

-Sasuke- menciono en un hilo de voz tratando de llamar la atención del chico, el cual ni se inmutó. Hinata acaricio la rebelde cabellera azabache de su acompañante. Cuando Sasuke apartó los labios del cuello de la ojiperla una marca roja, que dentro de poco se tornaría morada, hacia presencia –Sasuke yo quería decirte que…- pronuncio la peliazul cuando los ojos negros de su novio se encontraron con los suyos –Q-Quiero preguntarte a-algo-

-Hmp- emitió, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. Pero la Hyuga no pregunto nada sólo se acerco a él y volvió a unir sus labios. Al instante que Sasuke le correspondió el timbre empezó a sonar. Hinata se separo de Sasuke y lo miro sonrojada.

-¿N-No vas a a-abrir?-

-No- Sasuke se acostó en la cama, quitándose de encima de la chica. El ojinegro estaba hastiado que cada vez que Hinata y él estaban solos los interrumpieran. Observó disgustado como su novia se levantaba de la cama y salía de su habitación para abrir la puerta de entrada.

.

Hinata abrió la puerta y se encontró con un sonriente rubio y una pelirosa mirándola fijamente.

-Hinata-chan ¡estas aquí!- la ojiperla sonrió ante el extraño saludo de su senpai. Naruto miró a la chica al frente suyo y noto algo singular en ella.

-¿S-Sucede a-algo?- preguntó la ojiperla ante la indagadora mirada del ojiazul.

-Sakura-chan creo que interrumpimos algo- dijo el rubio cerca de su novia, pero aun así Hinata escuchaba todo lo que decía. Naruto hacia referencia a la ropa arrugada, el cabello desordenado y la notoria marca en el cuello de la peliazul.

-¡Te dije que viniéramos más tarde!- Sakura golpeo con el codo a Naruto, el cual se quejo un poco. Por otro lado Hinata no había entendido a que se refería el rubio.

-Si quieres los podemos volver a dejar solos- mencionó Naruto dirigiéndose a la peliazul que aun no comprendía nada.

-Ya interrumpiste, dobe- Sasuke apareció atrás de Hinata con cara de pocos amigos

-Cállate, teme ¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?- gritó irritado el rubio.

-Ni siquiera sabes que hacíamos, eres un niño- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, logrando sacar de quicio a su amigo.

-¡Si sé lo que hacían!- chilló el Uzumaki. La pelirosa observo resignada la tonta pelea en la que se habían enfrascado ambos – ¡Además creo que eres muy brusco con Hinata-chan, solo ve la marca que le dejaste!- señaló con su dedo índice el cuello de la ojiperla. Hinata llevo rápidamente una mano hacia donde Sasuke la había besado, su rostro se torno rojo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, había comprendido todo a lo que se refería el rubio. Salió casi corriendo y se encerró en el baño.

Sasuke sonrió divertido ante la reacción de ella mientras que Naruto estaba un poco enojado y divertido.

-Ya que terminaron- interrumpió por primera vez la pelirosa –Naruto y yo veníamos a invitarte a comer- le comentó al ojinegro –No hemos almorzado por lo que tengo hambre- la ojijade se cruzo de brazos, su voz había sonado malhumorada.

-Iré por Hinata- dijo el azabache. Se dirigió al baño y llamo a la ojiperla, la cual se negó a salir por lo que el Uchiha decidió entrar. Pasados cinco minutos aproximadamente ambos salieron, Sasuke agarraba de la mano a una sonrojada ojiperla ahora con dos marcas en el cuello que trataba de disimular con su cabello.

Después de unos minutos los cuatro salieron del apartamento sin decir palabra.

.

.

.

Habían comido y hablado hasta cansarse. Todos estaban animados para el festival que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los relojes marcaban las cinco en punto. El cielo se tornaba de color naranja y el sol poco a poco se ocultaba dejando paso a la resplandeciente luna.

Los cuatro decidieron marcharse del pequeño local en donde habían estado hablando. Tomando caminos diferentes a los de sus amigos, Sasuke y Hinata emprendieron el regreso a sus hogares, en un incomodo silencio.

La ojiperla caminaba despacio con la mirada en el suelo. Había estado bien hasta que en una parte de la conversación tocaron el tema de la "universidad". Aun no comprendía por que aquello le afectaba tanto, pero esa era la realidad.

Iban caminando frente a la laguna artificial que quedaba a un lado de la acera cuando Hinata se detuvo.

-Sasuke- le llamó en un susurro. El mencionado al percatarse de que la chica se había detenido paró de caminar – Quiero hablar de algo- Sasuke asintió sin mas. Lo había presentido, todo ese tiempo ella había estado tan seria como ahora. Se sentaron en una de los banquitos que se encontraba al frete de la laguna, con una espectacular vista de la majestuosa fuente en el medio de la misma.

-Habla- estaba ansioso ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Quería saber de una vez por todas que era lo que tenia de esa manera a su pareja, aunque ya lo supiera quería oírlo de ella.

-Sería…s-sería- la ojiperla poco a poco iba perdiendo el valor de preguntarle lo que quería. Tomo aire un par de veces y lo volvió a intentar -¿S-Seria me-mejor que t-termináramos a-ahora?- Sasuke no se molesto por disimular su sorpresa. ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa?

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Y-Yo…- Hinata se arrepentía de haber hablado, la voz seria de Sasuke la intimidaba –D-Dentro de u-unos meses t-te graduaras y y-yo solo s-seré un e-estorbo- sus palabras salían en susurros y no podía enfrentar los indagadores ojos del azabache.

-Dices eso por lo que te dijo esa chica ¿verdad?- Hinata no respondió a su pregunta, pero él no necesitaba una respuesta. Recostó su espalda en el respaldar del banco de madera en el que estaban sentados y tras un pesado suspiro continuó –Hinata mírame- la joven a su lado apretó los puños sobre su regazo, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas. Al no ver movimiento, Sasuke la tomo del mentón y la obligó verlo a los ojos –Hinata, me iré a la universidad no a otro país- la peliazul desvió la mirada –Si quieres terminar conmigo tendrás que buscar una excusa mejor- ella lo observó, sorprendida por sus palabras.

-N-No es eso- su voz empezaba a escucharse mejor –No t-tendrás t-tiempo para d-distracciones y…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de su novio, que se movían sobre los suyos suavemente, sin prisa. Correspondió al cabo de unos segundos disfrutando de aquel íntimo contacto. Sasuke se separó unos segundos después de que ella le correspondiera, sonrió divertido al verla aun con los ojos cerrados y los labios separados, esperando por más.

-Habrá tiempo- Hinata abrió los ojos tras escuchar las palabras de su novio –Siempre lo hay- no supo porque, pero sintió algo cálido en su pecho al observar la sonrisa que le mostraba él. Sus mejillas ardieron de la vergüenza cuando este la volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad y pasión.

.

.

.

Y por fin el día del festival había llegado.

Temprano en el instituto se veían alumnos correr de aquí para allá terminando los preparativos. Dentro de poco se abrirían las puertas al público y a las familias y todo tenía que estar listo y en perfecto orden.

En otra parte del instituto, exactamente en los baños femeninos todas las chicas se preparaban. Unas se cambiaban el uniforme al tiempo que otras se maquillaban. Entre todas resaltaba una joven de cabellos rosas y otra de ojos perla.

-Vamos Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto nos esperan afuera- insistía una hermosa pelirosa vestida con un corto uniforme de mesera rojo y un delantal blanco ajustado a su cintura, delineando perfectamente sus delicadas curvas. Maquillada levemente y con su cabello suelto.

-S-Senpai no p-puedo- se quejaba una ojiperla, muerta de la vergüenza cada vez que se observaba en el espejo. Tenia el mismo uniforme que Sakura solo que el suyo era negro, todo lo demás era igual. Corto, unos cuantos dedos mas arriba de la rodilla, ajustado, con un delantal blanco que acentuaba sus curvas y hasta llegaba a resaltar sus pechos. No se había dejado maquillar por lo que solo llevaba un poco de brillo labial.

-Si puedes, Hinata. Te ves hermosa- la incentivo la ojijade, conociendo bien la creciente timidez de su kohai.

-Y-Yo podría r-repartir los v-volantes con el u-uniforme…- Sakura ni siquiera dejo que acabara su frase.

-¡De eso nada!- sentencio la pelirosa –Eres mi ayudante y haremos publicidad con el uniforme de nuestro puesto- Sakura dispuesta a sacarla del baño, la sujetó fuertemente del brazo arrastrándola hacia afuera.

.

Afuera del baño de mujeres, se encontraban dos impacientes chicos. Habían estado parados ahí por lo menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos y las chicas no daban señales de salir.

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke por enésima vez, impaciente.

Naruto estaba por decir algo cuando el sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención. Ambos voltearon a la puerta que se abría, rogando por que las que salieran fueran la ojiperla y la pelirosa. Un alivio los inundo cuando las jóvenes que esperaban salieron, sin embargo algo les llamo la atención.

-S-Suéltame s-senpai, o-onegai- rogaba la pequeña Hyuga que se trataba de oponer a la gran fuerza de su compañera.

-Ya estamos aquí- anunció Sakura como si no sucediera nada.

Hinata al notar la mirada de su novio sobre ella se escondió detrás de la ojijade, furiosamente ruborizada.

-¡Wow!- exclamó el rubio acercándose a las dos chicas –Están hermosas- elogiaba, sacándole una sonrisa a su novia y provocando mas sonrojo en las mejillas de cierta Hyuga.

-¿Lo ves Hinata? Te ves bien- mencionó la Haruno apartándose de la peliazul al tiempo que le sonreía.

-Por supuesto que se ve bien- afirmo el Uzumaki comprendiendo lo que su novia intentaba hacer, darle confianza -¿No es así Sasuke-teme?-

-Hmp- Sasuke aun observaba de arriba abajo lo que traía puesto su novia sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cómo que "Hmp"?- Naruto golpeo en la cabeza a su amigo a modo de regaño –Dile algo lindo- exigió el rubio.

-Hmp- Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar. ¿Qué le dijera algo lindo? Como rayos iba a hacer eso si lo había dejado sin palabras.

-S-Sakura-senpai y-yo…- mencionó la ojiperla cabizbaja. Sakura intervino al verla tan desanimada.

-Sasuke es un tonto- sonrió tratando de transmitirle su confianza –Vamos tenemos que empezar-

-Tengan- Naruto les entrego una pequeña montaña de volantes a cada una. Luego los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del instituto esperando ansiosos, y nerviosos, a que abrieran las puertas al público.

.

.

.

Definitivamente vestirse de aquella forma atraía a las personas, que sonrientes aceptaban el volante con la publicidad de su puesto de comida.

Sakura se había apartado de Hinata para repartir los volantes en otros lugares que no fuese solo la entrada del instituto.

Desde que Sakura se había ido Hinata sentía más presión pues tenia que correr de aquí para allá saludando sonriente a los visitantes y entregándoles el papel. Aunque se sentía realmente contenta de poder ayudar a su senpai.

-¡Hola!- la ojiperla se volvió hacia la voz, visualizando a dos sonrientes chicos frente a ella.

-H-Hola- saludó tímidamente al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Siempre pasaba sobretodo cuando hablaba con desconocidos.

-¿Estas libre después de terminar aquí?- preguntó uno de los chico al tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hay una nueva heladería, queremos invitarte a ti y a tu amiga- intervino el otro, mas expresivo que su compañero.

-Y-Yo…-Hinata no sabia que hacer. ¿Cómo rechazarlos sin herirlos? Sus nervios aumentaron cuando los chicos comenzaron a insistir.

-¿Qué quieren?- un enojado Sasuke apareció de la nada. Había estado observando la escena desde hacia un rato y estaba apunto de alejar a aquellos dos a los golpes.

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió altanero uno de los chicos

-Solo estábamos invitándola a salir, ahora largo- dijo el otro dándole la espalda a un irritado Uchiha.

-¿Invitándola?- su voz seria hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de los tres presentes -¿A mi novia?- Hinata se ruborizo ante las palabras del ojinegro.

-¿T-Tu novia?- los chicos parecían intimidados, poco a poco iban retrocediendo sus pasos. Tras unas palabras que ni Sasuke ni Hinata comprendieron estos se marcharon casi corriendo, bajo la amenazadora mirada del azabache.

-S-Sasuke…-habló Hinata sonrojada, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la voz de su pareja.

-¿Ibas a aceptar la invitación?- preguntó él con una ceja levantada al tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¡N-No!- respondió un tanto ofendida por la pregunta de este. Iba a agregar algo más cuando la cercanía de Sasuke la hizo bajar la mirada, avergonzada. El chico se acercó a la ojiperla hasta quedar solo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, se inclinó hacia ella y sus labios de fueron acercando –N-Nos e-están v-viendo- mencionó sonrojada la peliazul pero estaba ansiosa por sentir los labios de su novio sobre los suyos. Cuando sus labios se rozaron la Hyuga cerró los ojos, sin embargo Sasuke se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Termina con tu trabajo- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse y despedirse con solo un gesto de la mano. Hinata esta abochornada, insatisfecha y sobre todo molesta.

.

.

.

Las horas habían pasado volando. Hinata y Sakura habían terminado de repartir la publicidad casi cerca del medio día.

Luego ambas habían ido a ver el juego de futbol que se estaba realizando en una de las canchas del instituto; donde participaban Naruto y Sasuke. Otros juegos deportivos dieron lugar por todo el instituto.

Terminados los juegos, todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el patio del instituto pues cuando se hicieran las cinco prenderían la gran fogata y festejarían en lo que quedaba de tarde.

.

Hinata se miraba en el espejo del baño de mujeres, ya con su uniforme escolar puesto, arreglando su cabello.

Sakura y ella se habían ido a cambiar, sin embargo la Haruno había terminado antes que ella y, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, se marchó.

Ya arreglada, Hinata salió del baño y se dirigió a donde estaban sus senpai. Cuando llego al punto de encuentro solo estaba Naruto. Hablaron un rato y al ver que ni Sasuke ni Sakura llegaban decidieron separarse y buscarlos.

La Hyuga dobló en una esquina, se dirigía al área de la piscina, cuando escucho voces bastante familiares.

-¿Lo tienes?- cerca de la pared, en la parte de atrás del instituto, se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura -Quiero verlo- Hinata se recostó en la pared de la esquina, los podía oír mas no verlos.

Escuchó la risa de la pelirosa y los bufidos de su novio.

-Es hermoso- se escuchó de nuevo la voz de la pelirosa. ¿Hermoso? ¿Qué era hermoso? Hinata no sabía porque estaba ahí, escondida, espiando a su novio y a su amiga –Recuerdas lo que hablamos ¿verdad?-

-Sí. No tienes que repetirlo- Sasuke se escuchaba un tanto mas serio de lo normal.

Hinata se separó de la pared sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Entonces se encamino hacia ellos.

-Sasuke, Sakura- Hinata observo extrañada el gran salto que pego la ojijade, exaltada, al tiempo que escondía algo detrás de su espalda –N-Naruto-kun y y-yo los estábamos buscando-

-Y-Ya vamos- el tartamudeo y la risa nerviosa de Sakura la delataba completamente. Esta se acercó a Sasuke y al tiempo que con una mano le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro, con la otra depositaba algo, que Hinata no llego a ver, en el bolsillo del pantalón del chico –Vamos- la ojijade se volvió hacia Hinata y la arrastró sujetando su brazo.

.

.

.

El cielo se había oscurecido y la luna y las estrellas se habían apoderado de este.

El fuego de la gran fogata era la única iluminación en el instituto. Los alumnos bailaban alegres alrededor de esta y otros compartían sentados un poco mas alejados.

Hinata miraba sonriente como Naruto y Sakura bailan al ritmo de la música que otros alumnos tocaban. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su novio que desde que lo había interrumpido estando con Sakura había estado más distante con ella, estaba como pensativo.

Lo volvió a observar por el rabillo del ojo y se sonrojó cuando él se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Vamos- Hinata agarró la mano que este le ofreció, levantándose. Por un instante pensó que la había sacado a bailar, pero se equivocó. Sasuke la dirigía hacía el interior del instituto, fue entonces cuando sus nervios aumentaron.

.

Sus labios se juntaron. Sasuke la tenía prisionera contra la pared al tiempo que devoraba sus labios.

No hacia ni diez segundos que habían ingresado a un salón a oscuras cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta y se dispuso a besarla con pasión. Hinata le correspondía con el mismo entusiasmo. Se separaron unos centímetro para recuperar el aire perdido, entonces el Uchiha tomó la palabra.

-Date vuelta-

-¿A-Ah?- Hinata se sonrojo ante las palabras de él ¿A que se refería con eso? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir las manos de él sobre sus hombros al tiempo que le daban vuelta. Ahora frente a ella se encontraba la ventana que miró unos segundos antes de sentir la cercanía del Uchiha a sus espaldas. Sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín nuevamente.

-Cierra los ojos- le susurró el pelinegro al oído. Hinata obedeció sin decir palabra y cerró sus ojos confiando en él. El azabache con las manos en los hombros de ella se dispuso a besar su cuello sintiendo como ella se encogía ante su acción. Seguido se separó de ella y metió una mano en su bolsillo sacando algo de este.

Hinata sintió algo rodear su cuello. Sin abrir sus ojos llevo una mano hacia su cuello tocando con la yema de sus dedos una cadena.

-Abre los ojos- le volvió a susurrar al oído. Hinata abrió sus ojos al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, viendo la hermosa cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un anillo. ¿Un anillo? Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo, era un anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra lila en medio, que aun en la oscuridad lograba brillar; entonces se volvió y su mirada se posó en los ojos de su novio –Es tuyo- le dijo él acercándose mas y mas a su novia quedando solo con un mínimo espacio entre ellos –Es para que entiendas que aunque estemos separados estaremos juntos. Eres mía- la ojiperla lo miró a los ojos sonrojada. Quería decirle que era hermoso, que le encantaba su regalo, que lo amaba; pero simplemente la había dejado sin palabras. Nunca se había imaginado que alguien haría algo así por ella. Él volvió a unir sus labios pero cortó el beso cuando sintió las húmedas lagrimas en las mejillas de su novia -¿Qué ocurre?- ella solo sonreía.

-E-Estoy tan f-feliz- la peliazul limpio sus lagrimas aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó al azabache y lo beso con júbilo –Te amo- susurró al separarse, segundos después Sasuke volvió a unir sus labios correspondiendo los sentimientos de ella.

Hinata supo que de ahí en adelante jamás se volvería a sentir sola, él era lo mejor que le había pasado y no lo dejaría ir por nada.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Notas de autora:

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí el epilogo, un tanto extraño y bastante retrasado.

En este tiempo viví la situación mas traumática, pues en realidad este no era el epilogo que iba a publicar. Tuve que hacer este después que el otro se me borrara "mágicamente" de la computadora después de que mi primo la utilizara. Casi me daba un ataque cuando no lo encontré y pues molesta me dedique a hacerlo, de nuevo, pero esta vez le cambian una cuantas, muchas, cosas. El otro era considerablemente mejor pero la inspiración no era la misma. Pero ya sin hablarle de problemas espero que hayan disfrutado este ultimo capitulo y por supuesto que hayan disfrutado la historia.

Les agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron, a las que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos, a las que le pusieron una alerta de publicación y por supuesto a todas las personas que me dejaron un review dándome ánimos y apoyándome constantemente. Muchas gracias a todos.

Gracias a:

Kami-chan

.

kaila maya the whater

.

peste21

.

Kasumi-chaan

.

Tokeijikakeno orenji

.

Bittersweet-Hyuchiha

.

LuuisaMh

.

tasteoflove

.

mini-hyuuga

.

sakima

.

sasuhinafan por siempre

.

SYCC

.

Bjork

.

Meilyng-LoveU.H

.

Aguus2199

.

Antifashion19

.

ayu-chaan

.

isiiiwhis

.

Jess Lilith

.

MeganWeasleyGranger

.

Meilyng-LoveU.H

.

Pameluchis

.

ruben jbr99226

.

Sasugirl13

.

Takarada Megumi-kun

.

Gracias a todos, si me falto alguno me disculpan. Bueno creo que me extendí demasiado, responderé sus reviews por mensaje privado. Saludos nos leemos en otra historia.


End file.
